


Vom anderen Ufer

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin bringt seinen kleinen Bruder zur Schule - und trifft auf einen sehr netten Unbekannten. Doch der trägt ein Geheimnis in sich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eine etwas ältere Geschichte, die noch zu Zeiten spielte, als Kevin Großkreutz beim BVB war.  
> Da er aber wohl im Herzen immer ein Borusse bleiben wird, ist diese Geschichte noch immer (halbwegs) aktuell.

Ziemlich entnervt stand Kevin an der Bushaltestelle. Er hatte Lenny zur Schule gebracht, der Kleine sollte lernen alleine mit dem Bus zu fahren, und jetzt stand er hier mit einer Horde nervigen Kindern und wartete im Nieselregen auf einen Bus, der offenbar nicht kam. Diese hüfthohen Bratzen liefen um ihn herum, schrien, warfen mit Essensresten und Gegenständen, und hätte er nicht so einen festen Stand, dann hätten sie ihn inzwischen schon umgerannt. Kinder (in Mehrzahl!) waren echt eine Plage.

Das allerschlimmste aber war, dass er seinen iPod zu Hause vergessen hatte und den Lärm nicht mal mit Musik übertönen konnte. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht zu ziehen und finster zu gucken, wenn ihn eins der Quälgeister anrempelte. Das schien die Bratzen aber rein gar nicht zu interessieren, es kam ihm fast so vor, als würden sie ihn absichtlich als Punchingball benutzen. Oder Kickboxsandsack. Und dabei musste er noch aufpassen, dass Lenny nicht verloren ging!

"Verdammte Scheiße, wenn du mich noch einmal mit deinem verfickten Roller anhaust, zerklopp ich ihn dir auf dem Kopf!", fauchte er ein Kind mit so einem Metallroller, die vor einer Weile mal modern gewesen waren.

"Dem hast du es aber gegeben", hörte er hinter sich plötzlich eine Stimme. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah einen jungen Mann, der sich hinter ihm mit unter den Unterstand geschoben hatte. Der Typ grinste leicht, er schien von dem Gewusel um sie herum ebenfalls die Nase voll zu haben. Er war noch durchnässter als Kevin, schien aber bessere Laune zu haben. "Die sollen mich einfach in Ruhe lassen", knurrte Kevin nur.

"Wem sagst du das. Ich hab das Vergnügen jeden Tag", grinste der Typ.

Tatsächlich regte sich so etwas wie Mitleid in Kevin. "Ich würd kaputtgehen. Oder die Bratzen hier. Die schon eher."

"Du bist also kein regelmäßiger Busfahrer."

"Nein, zum Glück nicht", schüttelte Kevin den Kopf.

"Ich fahr seit einem halben Jahr mit diesem Bus und bete jeden Morgen für längere Ferien", lachte der Typ.

Kevin musste gegen seinen Willen lachen. "Das, oder ein Schlafmittel für alle unter 20." Erst hatte er eine vergleichbare Bombe vorschlagen wollen, aber das kam ihm dann doch zu krass vor.

"Auch ne schöne Idee. Und im Bus werden dann alle gefesselt und geknebelt."

"Ja, bitte... Aua!", drehte sich Kevin zu einem Kind um, einen Jungen, etwa neun oder zehn oder so, der mit seinem Roller gegen sein Schienbein geschlagen hat. "Nächstes Mal nehm ich mir ne Panzerung mit!"

"Das hilft nicht. Die finden zielsicher jede noch so kleine Lücke."

"Scheißpack", fluchte Kevin verhalten. "Und du hältst das auf Dauer... Oh Gott, der Bus kommt. Lenny, komm her! Lenny!"

"Wenn du glaubst, das hier war schlimm, dann warte mal bis es ans Einsteigen geht", warnte sein Leidensgenosse.

Kevin hob nur eine Augenbraue, was der andere dank der Sonnenbrille wohl nicht bemerkte. "Ich glaub, ich wills gar nicht wissen." Eigentlich war es zu dunkel für die Sonnenbrille aber er hatte keine Lust erkannt zu werden.

Seinen Gegenüber schien das nicht zu stören. "So, jetzt Ellenbogen ausfahren und durch", riet er ihm, als der Bus hielt und die Schüler zur Tür stürmten.

Kevin sah dem ganzen ein bisschen fassungslos zu. Da ging es ja beim Einlass in den Signal-Iduna-Park gesitteter zu. Vielleicht sollte man beim Bus auch Einlasskontrollen durchführen, dachte er mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Sein Mitfahrer hatte inzwischen tatsächlich die Ellenbogen etwas ausgestreckt und schaffte es so heile in den Bus zu kommen. Kevin holte tief Luft und folgte ihm dann in ähnlicher Art, immer ein Auge darauf, dass sein kleiner Bruder nicht verloren ging.

Ein paar von den nervigen Kindern hatten sich zwischen sie gedrängt, so dass sie nicht weiter reden konnten. Wenigstens hatte er Lennys Hand noch rechtzeitig greifen können, so dass der nicht noch verloren ging. Das war schlimmer als ein Spiel gegen die aus Herne West.

Endlich sah Kevin, wie oben in der Anzeige ihre Haltestelle erschien. Gott sei Dank, gleich konnte er hier raus und wieder normale Luft atmen. "Lenny, beeil dich", drängte er seinen kleinen Bruder aus dem Bus.

Aus den Augenwinkel sah er, dass auch seine Haltestellenbekanntschaft ausstieg und dabei genauso erleichtert wirkte, wie er selbst. Sie nickten sich aber nur noch einmal kurz zu, denn Lenny war spät dran für den Unterricht, und Kevin wollte nicht, dass er zu spät kam.

"Den Rest kann ich allein gehen", sagte Lenny, als sie kurz vor der Schule angekommen waren.

"Okay, dann mal los, Kleiner", lächelte Kevin ihn an und streichelte ihm über den Kopf.

Lenny strahlte ihn an und lief dann los. Liebevoll sah Kevin ihm nach. Er liebte seinen kleinen Bruder einfach. Er würde alles, wirklich alles für Lenny tun. Deshalb hatte er auch sofort freiwillig angeboten, Lenny die ersten paar Male im Bus zu begleiten.

Er hatte vor dem Training genug Zeit, und bis auf die Busfahrt machte es ja auch Spaß. Für die Busfahrt allerdings musste man schon masochistisch verandlagt sein. Aber es wäre ja auch nicht für sehr lange, er würde es also überleben. Und er war ja auch nicht der Einzige, der von den Blagen malträtiertt wurde.

Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass er das jeden Morgen machten müsste um zur Arbeit zu kommen... Horror!

Der Typ da vorhin konnte einem echt leidtun, überlegte er, als er in den Bus zurück nach Hause stieg. Vielleicht würde er ihn morgen ja wieder treffen - zur Unterstützung gegen die kleine, nervige Pest.


	2. Chapter 2

Und tatsächlich, als er am nächsten Morgen mit Lenny neben sich auf die Busstation zuging, stand der Typ von gestern schon da. Ein bisschen abseits, mit einem Coffe-to-Go-Becher in der Hand und der gleichen schrecklich grünlichgrauen Jacke wie gestern.

Kevin fing seinen Blick auf und grinste ihn dann an. Auch der Typ grinste und kam ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen. "Ich bin beeindruckt. Der Tag gestern hat dich also nicht zum aufgeben gebracht. Respekt."

"Ich würd ja gern, aber Lenny will ja unbedingt zur Schule", grinste Kevin - was ihm einen kleinen Tritt seines Bruders einbrachte.

"Und er hat dich als seinen lebenden Schutzschild mitgenommen, sehr klug der Kleine."

"Na klar!"

Der Unbekannte lachte, wobei ihm seine Kapzue vom Kopf rutschte. "Bäh", fluchte er und zog sie sich schnell wieder über den Kopf. "Ekelhaftes Regenwetter."

"Bäh", machte auch Kevin, er dachte mit Grauen an das Training später. Generell liebte er den Fußball und auch das Training, aber bei warmen sonnigen Wetter war es einfach schöner.

Allerdings könnte er dann Lenny wohl nicht so unerkannt zum Bus bringen. So hatte er nicht nur die Sonnenbrille - die viele Leute dazu brachte, ihn doof anzustarren - sondern auch seine Jacke mit Kapuze und den Schaal. Und es war kein BVB-Schal, sondern ein schlichter dunkelgrauer, sonst würde seine ganze Tarnung nicht bringen.

"Ich finds jedenfalls schön, mal jemanden zu haben, der mein Leid teilt", sagte der Unbekannte grade.

Kevin lachte. "Ich bin froh, dass ich hier nicht völlig hilflos den Blagen ausgeliefert bin."

Der Typ grinste, trank seinen Kaffee aus und warf den Becher dann in den Mülleimer. "Die Knirpse sind so laut, da hilft selbst Musik nicht. Ich bemüh mich gar nicht mehr, meinen iPod mitzunehmen."

Kevin hatte seinen eingepackt, aber noch in der Jackentasche. "Auf der Rückfahrt wars gestern ruhiger."

"Ja klar, da sind die Kinder ja auch nicht mehr drin."

Kevin lachte. "Dann sind sie endlich weggesperrt."

"Du meinst, sie gehen ihren Lehrern auf die Nerven."

"Die werden wenigstens dafür bezahlt."

"Stimmt auch wieder. Und sie sind freiwillig Blagenbändiger geworden. Also kein Mitleid", grinste sein Gegenüber.

"Nein, bestimmt nicht. Nur für uns. Ey, du Idiot!", fauchte Kevin eines der Kinder an. Der kleine Junge streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus und schleuderte seinen Turnbeutel weiter von einer Seite zur anderen.

"Noch einmal, du Wicht!", fauchte Kevin, "dann hast du eine sitzen!"

"Pass auf, die sind in der Überzahl", warnte der Unbekannte.

Kevin lachte und trat zur Seite, damit er von dem Wicht nicht mehr getreoffen wurde.

"Da kommt unsere Kutsche."

"Na endlich... und du siehst auch schon ganz schön zerfroren aus."

"Ja... Schicksal der Busfahrer. Die Hälfte der Zeit verbringt man an der Haltestelle und wartet."

"Und die ganze Zeit wird man von Kindern verfolgt."

"Und man hört wahnsinnig interessante und tiefschürfende Unterhaltungen. Wem die Laura heute wieder den Stift gemopst hat. Oder das der Tobi mal wieder nachsitzen musste. Oder das die Mira jetzt mit dem Pascal geht, weil der Tom ja total blöd ist."

"Oh Gott", litt Kevin mit ihm mit.

Der Unbekannte lachte leise. "Also, bereit für den Kampf?" fragte er, als der Bus hielt und sich langsam die Türen öffneten.

"Lenny?", rief Kevin seinen Bruder und griff seine Hand, damit er nicht verloren ging.

Zusammen mit einem gefühlten Heer von Kindern und dem Unbekannten, drängte sich Kevin in den Bus und fand sich wenig später dicht an eine der Griffstangen gepresst, mit einem sperrigen Tornister zwischen den Beinen. Damit wäre die Kinderplanung auch erledigt, dachte er sarkastisch.

Wenn er denn je eine gehabt hätte... er liebte seinen Bruder abgöttisch, aber über eigene Kinder hatte er nie nachgedacht. Und diese morgendlichen Busfahrten waren nicht grad dazugeneigten, einen heftigen Kinderwunsch in ihm zu entfachen.

"Vorsicht", warnte ihn der Unbekannte und schob Kevin zur Seite, bevor ihn einer dieser Roller treffen konnte.

"Ich wusste bisher echt nicht, wie sehr ich mein Auto liebe", murmelte Kevin und sah den Unbekannten dankbar an.

Der lachte leise. "Auf meiner Strecke gibts so viele Staus, da bin ich mit Bus und Bahn schneller. Dafür immer ein paar Nerven los."

"Da steh ich lieber im Stau", murmelte Kevin.

"Naja, ist ja auch günstiger."

Kevin nickte leicht. Das war nichts mehr, worüber er sich wirklich Gedanken machen musste, seit er Profi war. Da floss das Geld einfach, ohne, dass er sich darum kümmen musste. Nur Fußball spielen.

"Und musst du dann noch weit bis zur Arbeit laufen?" fragte Kevin um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Nein, nur noch hundert Meter oder so. Zum Glück."

"Wenigstens etwas."

"Och, der Mensch ist ja sehr belastbar..." Kevin grinste. Das stimmte allerdings. "Und gleich haben wir es ja wieder geschafft. Sehen wir uns morgen wieder?"

Kevin nickte sofort lächelnd.

"Schön - freu mich über die Verstärkung."

"Dann... bis morgen", sagte Kevin, ehe er mit einem Strom von Kindern aus dem Bus geschwemmt wurde.

"Bis morgen", hörte er den Unbekannten noch, dann übertönte das Kinderschreien alles.

Erst als er Lenny an der Schule abgeliefert hatte, wurde Kevin bewusst, dass er nicht mal nach dem Namen des Typs gefragt hatte. Das sollte er morgen einfach mal nachholen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guten Morgen", wurde Kevin begrüßt. Wieder hatte der noch Unbekannte einen Becher Kaffee in der Hand.

"Morgen", sagte Kevin lächelnd. "Hast ja wieder kein besseres Wetter mitgebracht."

"Nee, ist im Moment nicht lieferbar. Nächste Woche erst wieder."

"Schade", seufzte Kevin.

"Na, immerhin ein Lichtblick... soll ich dir morgen einen Kaffee mitbringen, gegen kalte Hände?", grinste der Unbekannte.

Kevin trank zwar schon morgens vor dem losgehen einen Kaffee, aber warum eigentlich nicht? "Klar, gern. Einfach schwarz und heiß, mehr brauch ich nicht."

"Gern", lächelte der Unbekannte ihn an.

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragte Kevin und wich grad noch so einer kleinen Göre aus, die voller Freude in jede verfügbare Pfütze sprang.

"Martin. Und du?"

"Kevin."

"Ah, ein Kevin", lachte Martin ziemlich fies.

"Ey!" schnaupte Kevin. "So schlimm ist der Name nun auch nicht."

"Der Name schon, aber manche Exemplare sind deutlich besser als andere. Sogar normale Menschen sollen darunter sein!"

"Ich bin voll normal!" behauptete Kevin sofort.

"Ich sag ja, ein paar normale Menschen gibts ja. Aber das hier um uns herum, das sind alles Kevins. Oder auch mal eine Jaqueline-Pascal."

"Dann doch lieber Lenny, hm?" grinste Kevin zu seinem Bruder.

"Wie? Ja, bestimmt."

"Der Kleine hat dir offenbar richtig gut zugehört", grinste Martin breit.

"Macht er immer", knurrte Kevin.

"Immerhin benimmt er sich, das finde ich schon sehr lobenswert."

"Aber auch nur, weil ich dabei bin. Nächste Woche - oder so - wird das schon anders aussehen."

"Nimm mir doch nicht jede Hoffnung."

"Lenny? Du benimmst dich auch nächste Woche, okay?"

Lenny sah hoch und nickte ganz ernsthaft.

"Ich werd Martin fragen!", drohte Kevin.

Lenny zog eine Schnute, nickte aber.

"Na, mal sehen, was dabei rauskommt."

"Hast du auch Geschwister?" fragte Kevin Martin.

"Lenny ist dein Bruder?", fragte Martin erstaunt.

"Ähm ja... was hast du denn gedacht?"

"Hätt ja auch dein Sohn sein können."

"Oh, ach so... Nee, Lenny ist mein kleiner Bruder."

Martin sah kurz von einem zum anderen, dann nickte er nur. "Zu deiner Frage - ich hab ne große Schwester."

"Und wie ist das so, der kleine Bruder zu sein?"

"Große Geschwister können voll scheiße sein. Aber im Grunde hat man es gut, alles, was die Großen mühsam durchgeboxt haben, ist für einen selbstverständlich."

Kevin nickte. Da hatte Martin total recht. Lenny provitierte wirklich von vielen Dingen, die für Kevin noch mühsamer Kampf gewesen waren. Aber er war ein süßer Bruder, da durfte er das auch.

"Und wie kommts, dass du den Kleinen zum Bus bringst?" fragte Martin neugierig.

"Neue Schule, neuer Schulweg. Die ersten Male mochte er nicht alleine gehen."

"Und da ist es immer noch besser, vom großen Bruder, als von der Mama gebracht zu werden", nickte Martin.

"Klar. Mit Mama wärs totaaal peinlich."

Martin grinste. "Kann ich gut verstehen."

"Wär es uns schließlich auch gewesen."

"Oh ja! Von der großen Schwester gebracht zu werden, ist aber nicht viel besser."

"Aber shcon besser also von Mama, oder?"

"Hm... ging so. In dem Alter finden Jungs Mädchen noch ziemlich blöd."

"Ja, okay, das sind sie in einer bestimmten Zeit echt."

"Siehst du", grinste Martin. "Da hats Lenny schon viel besser, als ich damals."

"Jaaa!", übertönte Kindergeschrei jeden Gedanken, den Kevin hätte haben können.

"Der Bus kommt", bemerkte Martin überflüssigerweise.

Kevin seufzte leise, das war der schlimmste Teil des Tages. Sonst fand er das alles wirklich schön, vor allem die Unterhaltungen mit Martin, aber dieser Bus... Diesmal standen sie zumindest in einer Ecke, in der die Kinder nicht zu sehr drängelten.

"Und du fährst dann wieder nach Hause, nachdem du Lenny abgesetzt hast?" fragte Martin.

"Ja, genau. Und heute Mittag hol ich ihn wieder ab.

"Gehst du noch zur Schule oder sowas?" fragte Martin.

"Nee. Aber... ich hab etwas flexibere Arbeitszeiten." Irgendwie mochte er Martin nicht erzählen, was er machte.

"Praktisch", sagte Martin nur ohne groß nachzuhaken.

Auch, wenn Kevin neugierig war, fragte er lieber nicht nach - denn dann wären auch Fragen von Martin vorprogrammiert. Außerdem waren sie inzwischen auch wieder an ihrer Haltestelle angekommen und mussten aussteigen.

"Bis morgen", verabschiedetre sich Martin und verschwand in einer Seitenstraße. Kevin sah ihm neugierig nach, aber Lenny zog ihn vorwärts, so das er nicht erkennen konnte, wohin Martin genau ging. Er lieferte Lenny also ab und ging zurück zur Bushaltestelle, um mit dem nächsten Bus in die Gegenrichtung zu fahren.

Die Rückfahrt war jedes Mal ziemlich langweilig, das musste Kevin zugeben.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ihre Kaffee-Bestellung", begrüßte Martin Kevin am nächsten Morgen und streckte ihm einen Pappbecher hin.

Kevin grinste. Er hatte fast selbst nicht mehr daran gedacht, aber Martin hatte es nicht vergessen. "Danke!"

"Oh ja, der tut gut", lächelte Kevin ihn an, nachdem er einen ersten Schluck genommen hatte.

"Ohne meinen Kaffee am Morgen bin ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen", sagte Martin.

"Und den gibts immer unterwegs, oder zu Hause auch schon?"

"Unterwegs. Zu Hause hab ich keine Zeit dafür", grinste Martin. "Ist mein kleiner Luxus, den ich mir gönne."

Kevin lächelte leicht, ja, auch sowas konnte Luxus sein.

"Meine Mutter schimpft immer mit mir, weil es total idiotisch ist. Ich könnte mir ja auch zu Hause den Kaffee kochen und in ner Thermoskanne mitnehmen", erzählte Martin. "Aber irgendwie... krieg ich das nicht hin."

"Wenn ich Lenny herbringe, dann gibts bei mir vorher auch nichts."

"Lenny ist echt zu beneiden, dass er so nen großen Bruder hat. Stehst sogar extra früher auf, um ihn zur Schule zu bringen."

"Hab den Kleinen halt wirklich lieb", grinste Kevin und trank erneut von seinem Kaffee.

"Bist aber bestimmt trotzdem froh, wenn übermorgen Wochenende ist und du ausschlafen kannst."

"Ähm... ja, schon", murmelte Kevin. Ausschlafen konnte er ja sonst immer, und das Wochenende bedeutete für ihn etwas anderes als für Martin.

"Und hast du schon was Nettes geplant?" fragte Martin.

"Ähm... werd wohl zum Spiel gehen", meinte Kevin und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Martin nickte. "Ja, ich auch."

Jetzt ging das Verkneifen nicht mehr. "Na, dann können wir ja nur gewinnen."

Martin lachte leise und setzte zu einer Antwort an, als ein Kind ihm genau in die Hacken fuhr. "Ach blödes Balg, wozu hast du Augen im Kopf?" schimpfte er.

"Stell dich nicht so an", motzte das Kind zurück und drehte sich weg.

"Soll ich dir mal in die Hacken fahren, du Rotzlöffel?"

"Dann sag ich das meiner Mama. Und dann kriegst du ne Anzeige."

Sprachlos starrte Martin das Kind an und drehte sich dann wieder zu Kevin. "Hast du das gehört?"

"Ja, den sollte man echt in die Hacken fahren - soll die Mutter doch ne Anzeige aufgeben, die Polizisten würden sich kaputtlachen."

"Als ich noch so nen Hosenscheißer war, hatte ich noch Respekt vor Älteren", seufzte Martin.

"Das ist schon sooo lange her."

Martin lachte auf. "Für wie alt hälst du mich denn bitte?"

"So alt wie mich. Und wenn ich das hier so angucke, sind wir verdammt alt."

Martin drehte den Kopf, sah sich um und nickte dann. "Jetzt wo du es sagst... deprimierend."

"Und am Montag bin ich noch mal zehn Jahre älter..."

"Hey, du hast doch ein Wochenende, um dich zu erholen", grinste Martin.

"Ich werds versuchen."

"Und der Bus", sagte Martin, als das allgemeine geschiebe und gedränge einsetzte.

"Also rein in die Sardinenbüchse."

"Ich glaube in ner Sardinenbüchse ist es gemütlicher."

"Ja, die liegen wenigstens ruhig... Dann eher ne Tüte Gummibärchen auf Speed."

Martin grinste noch breiter. "Schöner Vergleich, muss ich mir merken."

Auch Kevin lachte, als er sich wild herumwuselnde Gummibärchen bildlich vorstellte. Fast so schlimm wie die Blagen hier im Bus.

Durch das Gekreische der Kids konnten sie sich kaum noch unterhalten, außerdem fing Lenny auf einmal an zu erzählen.

"Dann bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Martin, als sie schließlich wieder ausgestiegen waren.

"Bis morgen. Und danke", hielt Kevin kurz den inzwischen geleerten Kaffeebecher hoch.

"Morgen wieder?" fragte Martin.

Kevin überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. Training war wieder später, und die Abfahrt zum Spiel nach dem Mittag.

"Na dann, schönen Tag euch beiden", sagte Martin und verschwand wieder in der Seitenstraße.

"Dir auch", rief Kevin ihm nach, dann musste er Lenny schon nachlaufen. Unglaublich, wie schnell diese Flöhe trotz des großen Ranzens waren.

Wieder begleitete er seinen Bruder bis kurz vor die Schule und verabschiedete sich dann.


	5. Chapter 5

Freitag, das war immer irgendwie ein besonderer Tag. Entweder ein Spiel - oder eben das Abschlusstraining und die Anreise zum Spiel. So, wie auch heute. Deshalb würde er Lenny auch heute Mittag nicht abholen können. Er musste noch packen und das wurde ihm dann alles zu eng. Er musste sich von Martin verabschieden, schließlich sollte Lenny ab der nächsten Woche alleine zur Schule fahren.

Irgendwie war das schade. Er hatte sich eigentlich immer auf die morgendlichen Unterhaltungen gefreut. Naja, vielleicht konnten sie ja mal zusammen ein Bier trinken gehen oder so. Er würde Martin auf jeden Fall nach seiner Handynummer fragen.

"Kevin, ich kann das schon alleine, du musst nicht mehr mitkommen", hörte er Lenny auf einmal fordern.

"Heute noch Kleiner", sagte Kevin bestimmt. "Ab Montag darfst du es dann allein versuchen."

"Na guut", machte Lenny langgestreckt und nahm seinen Ranzen hoch.

Kevin grinste. "Na komm, so uncool bin ich nun auch nicht, dass du dich für mich schämen musst."

"Nein, aber ich soll ja nicht erzählen, wer du bist."

"Nee... das lassen wir besser", lachte Kevin.

"Gemein", maulte Lenny.

"Gar nicht gemein. So und jetzt ab, sonst kommen wir zu spät", sagte Kevin und scheuchte seinen Bruder zur Haustür. Der moserte nur leise, dann lief er vor zur Bushaltestelle. Kevin folgte ihm und sah sich dabei schon suchend nach Martin um.

Es dauerte etwas, bis er endlich auftauchte, wieder mit zwei Bechern in der Hand. "Schlange war heute so lang", grinste Martin, als er Kevin den Becher überreichte.

"Danke - lieb von dir", lächelte Kevin ihn an und nahm ihm den Becher ab.

"Noch ein paar Stunden, dann ist Wochenende", lächelte Martin.

"Und? Was hast du vor?"

"Außer Fußball gucken? Mal gucken wie das Wetter wird", sagte Martin. "Und selbst?"

"Naja, Fußball halt auch. Und sonst? Samstag noch ein bisschen weg, je nachdem..."

"Je nachdem ob gewonnen oder verloren wurde", lachte Martin. "Ja, das machen meine Kumpels und ich auch so."

"Naja, so ungefähr. Wobei, wenn verloren wurde, kann man auch ein Frustsaufen veranstalten..."

"Stimmt, aber das macht meistens nicht so viel Spaß."

"Nein, nicht so", murmelte Kevin. Die Tatsache, dass ihm sein Körper nach einer Niederlage meist zu sehr wehtat, verschwieg er liebe

"Nimmst du deinen Bruder mit ins Stadion?" fragte Martin.

"Ja, der ist immer mit dabei", nickte Kevin eifrig Seit Lenny fünf geworden war, hatte er kaum ein Heimspiel verpasst - meist auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter.

"Dann machst du ja wirklich richtig viel mit deinem Bruder."

"Ja, ich mag den Kleinen einfach."

Martin lächelte. "Merkt man."

"Alleine sind Kinder echt süß", behauptete Kevin.

"Ja und sobald es mehr als zwei sind, sind sie gemeingefährlich!"

"Ich hab nie etwas anderes behauptet."

"Dann sind wir uns darin ja einig", grinste Martin.

"Lenny, jetzt steh doch mal still!"

"Ist aber langweilig", sagte Lenny.

"Gleich kommt der Bus."

"Das ist aber auch langweilig."

Kevin zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und ehe er sich versehen hatte, war Lenny schon zwischen den anderen Kindern verschwunden. "Und weg war er", sagte Kevin nur kopfschüttelnd.

"Floh", lachte Martin.

"Oh ja! Kann keine zwei Sekunden still sitzen."

"Und in der Schule wird er bestimmt angekettet."

Kevin grinste breit. "Wie alle anderen Blagen auch."

"Ob die Lehrer wissen, worauf sie sich einlassen?", grinste Martin.

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich könnte es jedenfalls nicht. Aber ab nächste Woche bin ich die Gören auch erstmal wieder los. Lenny will allein zur Schule fahren. Den großen Bruder an der Hand zu haben findet er doof."

"Hm, schade. Irgendwie hab ich mich schon an deine Unterstützung gewöhnt."

"Ja, die Unterhaltungen werden mir auch fehlen", sagte Kevin. "Und der leckere Kaffee."

"Den können wir auch so mal zusammen trinken, wenns dir nur darum geht."

Kevin grinste. "Gern", sagte er. "Dann gib mir doch am besten mal deine Handynummer, dann können wir mal was ausmachen."

"Klar..." nickte Martin und wartete, bis Kevin sein iPhone herausgeholt hatte. "Also", begann er und diktierte seine Nummer. "Rufst du mich kurz an, dann hab ich deine Nummer auch."

Kevin nickte und ließ es bei Martin durchklingeln. Martin zog sein Handy heraus und speicherte die Nummer ab. "Super", sagte Kevin. "Dann können wir ja mal gucken, wann es nächste Woche passt."

"Schön. Ich freu mich drauf."

Kevin nickte. Er hatte zwar noch keine Ahnung, wann das klappen würde, schließlich standen ihnen wieder englische Wochen bevor, aber irgendwann würde er schon mal ein Stündchen Zeit für Martin finden.

Außerdem würde er sich bei einem Bier nicht mehr so verstecken können wie hier mit Kappie und Schal, dass Martin ihn sicher erkennen würde. Und kam ihm seine Verkleidung bis jetzt noch wie eine gute Idee vor, ändere sich das jetzt, immerhin hatte er Martin in gewisser Weise belogen.

Allerdings würde Martin bestimmt verstehen warum er sich quasi "versteckt" hatte. Egal, jetzt und hier zwischen den Blagen würde er es Martin eh nicht sagen, also musste er auch nicht drüber nachdenken.

"Ah da kommt der Bus ja schon", sagte Martin in diesem Moment.

"Dann haben wir es bald überlebt..."

"Zum Glück."

"Und dann ist Wochenende" - das, worauf Kevin noch mehr als alle anderen Menschen hinzuarbeitete.

Vor allem, weil er dieses Wochenende vermutlich mal wieder in der Startelf stand. Bei einem Heimspiel doch immer wieder ein geiles Gefühl! Lenny würde wieder stolz auf ihn sein, und seine Eltern auch.

"Hey, träumst du?" stupste Martin ihn an.

"Wie? Nee, nee", schüttelte Kevin kurz den Kopf. "Also, Rein in die Gummibärchentüte?"

Martin nickte und zusammen drängten sie sich in den übervollen Bus. In eine Ecke gedrängt unterhielten sie sich weiter, allerdings immer wieder von Lenny unterbrochen.

Irgendwie schienen die Kinder heute noch lauter und nerviger zu sein als den Rest der Woche. Vielleicht auch die Vorfreude aufs Wochenende, dachte Kevin, als er zum Xten Mal einen Turnbeutel in die Kniekehlen bekam. Er war froh, als sie aussteigen konnten, auch wenn das das vorläufige Ende seiner Bekanntschaft mit Martin war.

"Also... dann hören wir uns nächste Woche per Handy?" fragte Kevin.

"Ja, oder am Wochenende, wenn ich weiß, was ich so anstelle."

"Morgen werd ich ziemlich schwer zu erreichen sein, da bin ich viel unterwegs", sagte Kevin. "Aber Sonntag kannst du gern anrufen."

"Okay", versprach Martin. Dann wurden sie von den Kindern auseinandergedrängt, und Lenny rannte vor, dass Kevin ihm nur noch ein "Tschüß, bis Sonntag" zurufen konnte, eher er seinem kleinen Bruder hinterherjagte.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kevin, dein Handy klingelt", stupste Marcel ihn an. "Schon wieder vergessen, das Teil auszustellen? Du weißt, wie allergisch Jürgen drauf reagiert, wenn das hier in der Kabine klingelt."

"Bin kurz raus", sprang Kevin auf, drückte schnell das Gespräch weg und verschwand auf den Gang. Hier würde ihr Trainer ihn hoffentlich nicht erwischen. Schnell rief er den Anrufer zurück.

"Hey Kevin!" hörte er eine Stimme, die fast kaum zu verstehen war, durch den Lärm im Hintergrund.

"Hä? Martin?", fragte Kevin nach.

Martin lachte. "Ja richtig geraten. Sorry, ist total laut hier. Stadion halt. Ich dachte, ich meld mich mal und wünsch dir auch viel Spaß beim Fußballgucken."

"Danke", knurrte Kevin. Anders als erwartet würde er zumindest die erste Halbzeit wirklich nur zugucken dürfen.

"Bist du gar nicht im Stadion?" fragte Martin. "Ist so ruhig bei dir..."

"Bin noch drinnen", versuchte Kevin zu erklären ohne Martin anzulügen.

"Drinnen?"

"Ja, ähm... Toiletten und so?"

"Ach so! Na dann beeil dich mal, geht gleich weiter."

"Mach ich", versprach Kevin mit einem Grinsen. "Viel Spaß beim Spiel, und auf einen Sieg!"

"Aber klar! Wir machen die schon platt! Dann... bis morgen oder so!"

"Ja, bis morgen oder so!"

Kevin legte auf und stellte gleich das Handy aus. Marcel hatte recht, wenn Klopp das mitbekam wäre das nicht so toll. Dann schlich er sich zurück in die Kabine - und kurz darauf ging er mit den anderen auf den Platz.

Er nahm auf der Bank zwischen Moritz und Julian platz und seufzte ein wenig, als der Schiri das Spiel anpfiff. Wieder einmal ohne, dass er nicht auf dem Feld stand.

Wenigstens kam er zur Halbzeit rein und konnte so doch noch etwas für ihren Sieg tun. Leider siegten auch die Blauen aus der Nachbarschaft - aber inzwischen hatten sie genug Abstand, dass es ihn nicht weiter juckte. Ihm wäre es zwar lieber, wenn die noch weiter unten stehen würden, aber er konnte es ja leider nicht ändern. Und ganz ehrlich war diese Rivalität fast auf Augenhöhe auch ganz nett.

Das würde er öffentlich natürlich nie zugeben! Das gab er ja kaum sich selbst gegenüber zu, überlegte er, als er von dem Reporter am Spielfeldrand herangewunken wurde. Wirklich Lust hatte er nicht, aber das gehörte halt zum Job mit dazu. Also beantwortete er die gelangweilten Fragen mit den üblichen Floskeln, dann verschwand er in der Kabine und unter der Dusche.

"Kevin kommst du noch mit was trinken?" rief Mats ihm zu, als er nach dem Duschen wieder in die Kabine kam.

"Gern", nickte Kevin. "Auf den Sieg?"

"Ja klar! War ein gutes Spiel, da haben wir uns das verdient."

"Wohin?"

"Frag Neven, der hatte irgendwas ausgeguckt."

"Na, dann kanns ja nur gut werden", grinste Kevin und machte sich fertig. Ein paar SMS an Familie, Freunde und Martin, dann war er so weit und folgte dem Rest der Mannschaft.

"Und hat sich Lenny schon ans Busfahren gewöhnt?" fragte Mats, der ihn kurzerhand mit dem Auto mitnahm.

"Naja, diese Woche war er ja noch nicht allein, aber ich glaub, er kriegt das schon hin. Die sind alle nicht besser als er - und auf dem Haufen ne echte Seuche!

Mats lachte. "Wenn die gewussten hätten, wen sie da anrempeln, hätten sie sich bestimmt benommen..."

"Dann hätt ich aber auch nicht meine Ruhe gehabt."

"Hab ich auch nicht behauptet", grinste Mats. "Lenny wird bestimmt schnell Freunde finden."

"Ich glaub auch. Die sind alle so wie er - kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich glaub, die Busfahrer müssen alle taub sein."

"So schlimm?"

"Ja. Mindestens."

"Und du hast dem ganzen so heldenhaft getrotzt! Bin stolz auf dich."

"Ich hatte Unterstützung. Da fährt noch so ein Typ mit, allein unter Monstern..."

Mats sah ihn kurz an, ehe er wieder nach vorn sah, damit er Nevens Wagen nicht aus den Augen verlor. Neven war schließlich der einzige, der genau wusste, wo dieser so coole neue Club war. Mats hoffte jedenfalls, dass Neven es wusste... "Und der fährt da jeden Tag?"

"Ja, bedauernswert."

"Wenn ich sowas höre, bin ich umso dankbarer für mein Auto", lachte Mats.

"Er meint, mit dem Wagen würd er doppelt so lange brauchen."

"Aber er hätte Ruhe."

"Ja, das ist wahr.

"Sag mal, wo führt uns Neven eigentlich wieder hin? Wenn wir noch weiter fahren, sind wir bald in Gelsenkirchen", meinte Mats kopfschüttelnd.

"Oh, nein, das wird er uns nicht antun!", schüttelte Kevin sofort den Kopf. "Oder wir fahren einfach gleich wieder."

Mats lachte. "Wer weiß, vielleicht plant Neven ja eine Vereinigung von Königsblau und Schwarz-Gelb."

"Ohne mich."

Erneut lachte Mats. "Ich glaube du hast Glück, da vorn scheints zu sein."

"Puh", machte Kevin nur zum Teil erleichtert.

"Ach komm, wir hatten auch schon viel Spaß mit einigen der Jungs", sagte Mats auch sofort und lenkte seinen Wagen auf den Parkplatz.

"Du mit deinem Schlumpf", murmelte Kevin nur.

"Hey, er ist ein netter Schlumpf!"

"Ja, der eine..."

Mats verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts mehr. Kevin war Dortmunder durch und durch, und für ihn war die Feindschaft zu Schalke wie die Luft zum Atmen. "Also, hier sollten jedenfalls heute Abend keine Schlümpfe sein, also kannst du auch wieder nicht so grimmig gucken."

"Die Blauen feiern also woanders", stellte Kevin fest und stieg aus.

"Soll ich Benni anrufen und fragen, bevor wir den Laden hier betreten?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Lass mal", knurrte Kevin.

Mats lachte und legte Kevin einen Arm um die Schulter. "Komm, ich geb dir nen Bier aus, ok?"

"Okay, ich komm mit rein", ließ sich Kevin in den Laden schieben.

Im Club war es noch nicht besonders voll, aber das würde sich im Laufe des Abends bestimmt noch ändern. Im Moment war es ja noch relativ früh und so fanden sie sogar einen großen Tisch, an dem sie alle Platz hatten. Sie bestellten ein paar Snacks und Bier und machten es sich gemütlich

Irgendwann spürte Kevin, wie sein Handy in seiner Hosentaschen vibrierte. Neugierig zog er es hinaus.

Eine SMS von Martin war angekommen. [Geiles Spiel! Verdienter Sieg, jetzt wird gefeiert!!!]

Kevin lachte leise, dann tippte er zurück, [Geiler Sieg, gutes Bier, Prost!]

"Neue Flamme Kevin?" fragte Neven.

"Nen Kumpel", zuckte Kevin mit den Schultern.

"Ah ok. Alles andere hättest du uns ja bestimmt auch erzählt, gell?"

"Klar", nickte Kevin. Aber das war im Moment nicht notwendig. Es gab niemanden und ehrlich gesagt, war er auch gar nicht auf der Suche. Er war ganz zufrieden damit, wie es im Moment lief. Er hatte seine Familie direkt im Nachbarhaus, und ansonsten genoss er seine Freiheit. Und so viel Zeit hatte er ja auch gar nicht für eine Beziehung.

Außerdem musste er hart arbeiten, damit er endlich wieder Stammspieler wurde und vielleicht auch mal eine Chance in der Nationalelf bekam. Nächstes Jahr war schließlich WM und da wollte er mit. Im Moment hatte er wohl keine Chance, aber er wollte sie sich erarbeiten. Da wäre eine Beziehung nur eine Ablenkung, die er sich nicht leisten konnte. Und wollte.

Plötzlich bemerkte Kevin eine Hand, die vor seinen Augen herumfuchtelte. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Mats irritiert an. "Ah", sagte der. "Ist doch noch jemand zu Hause."

"Gerade mal kurz unterwegs gewesen, aber ist wieder da..."

Mats lachte leise. "Ich will gar nicht wissen, wo du in Gedanken warst."

"Nein, willst du nicht", grinste Kevin und griff nach seinem Bierglas.

"Und Jungs, was habt ihr morgen so vor?" fragte Marcel.

"Faulenzen", war die einhellige Meinung. Einige wollten abends weggehen, andere Zeit mit der Freundin verbringen. "Ich weiß noch nicht", zuckte Kevin mit den Schultern. "Tagsüber ist wohl mal wieder Lego angesagt."

"Ruf an, wenn du dich zu sehr langweilst", meinte Mats.

"Willst du auch Lego spielen?", lachte Kevin.

"Ich dachte eher an Playstation..."

"Aber nicht länger als eine Stunde..."

"Wie gesagt, nur wenn dir langweilig ist oder du genug vom Lego hast."

"Du kannst gern vorbeikommen."

Mats nickte. "Nachmittags?"

"Kannst auch nach der Regeneration kommen, wenn du magst."

"Da sag ich nicht nein", lachte Mats.

"Wirst du zu Hause nicht erwartet?"

Mats schnaubte. "Pressetermin am Nachmittag. Wenns nicht zu lange dauert, kommt Benni dann zum Abendessen."

"Wie gemein", machte Kevin nicht ganz mitfühlend.

"Ja, man sieht dir deine Betroffenheit richtig an", sagte Mats trocken.

"Immerhin kümmer ich mich um dich, während dein Schlumpf weg ist."

"Und dafür bin ich dir auch sehr dankbar."

"Also, magst du gleich nach der Regeneration mitkommen? Dann koch ich was."

Mats nickte. "Klingt gut. Und wir können auch zusammen mit dem Knirps Lego spielen."

"Freust dich schon drauf, was?", grinste Kevin.

"Ich bin gut im Legobauen", sagte Mats sofort lachend.

"Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt", grinste Kevin.

"Habt ihr euch grad echt zum Lego verabredet?" fragte Neven.

"Ja, magst du auch kommen?"

"Ähm, nein danke. Aber fragt doch Mario und Marco, dann habt ihr die Krabbelgruppe zusammen. Gibt bestimmt auch lecker Milch und Kekse für die Kleinen und Kevins Mama liest euch dann allen ne Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vor."

"Pah", machte Kevin nur. "Weißt gar nicht, was du verpasst."

Neven lachte nur.

"Und nein, die beiden Flöhe können gern mir ihren eigenen Legos spielen."

Mats lachte leise. "Sagst du ihnen das bitte genauso? Ich möchte ihre Gesichter dabei sehen!"

"Mach ich", grinste Kevin. "Aber die beiden sind ja noch nicht da."

"Merk es dir und wenn sie kommen, schleifen wir sie zu dir", grinste Neven breit.

Kevin lachte auf.

"Ich hol uns noch ne Runde Bier", verkündete Mats und stand auf.

Kevin sah ihm nach - dann meldete sich wieder sein Handy. [Wir sind im Essence, magst du auch kommen? Martin]

Kevin runzelte kurz die Stirn und überlegte, wo das Essence überhaupt war. "Das Essence ist in Essen, oder?" fragte er Neven.

"Ja, netter Laden. Warum? Gefällt es dir hier nicht?"

"Ein Kumpel fragt, ob ich da noch hin komme..."

"Du lässt uns aber jetzt nicht alleine, oder? Soll er doch herkommen!"

Kevin nickte leicht, obwohl er die Idee für noch problematischer hielt. Martin wusste ja immer noch nicht, wer er war und dann sollte er hier gleich die halbe Dortmunder Mannschaft treffen? Allerdings hatte er auch wenig Bock noch nach Essen zu fahren.

Er schrieb zurück, wo sie waren, bekam aber von Martin eine Absage.

[Dann lass uns morgen einfach wie geplant telefonieren], schlug Kevin per SMS vor.

[Okay, viel Spaß und feiert schön!]

[Ihr auch und bis morgen]

Danach feierte Kevin in der Tat schön - und ließ sich von Mats nach Hause fahren.

"Bis morgen Kevin", verabschiedete sich Mats und fuhr dann weiter nach Hause.

Kevin ging ein wenig unsicher zur Haustür und traf auch das Schloss erst beim dritten Versuch. Dann war er in seinem Haus und kurz darauf auch im Bett.


	7. Chapter 7

Zum Glück konnten er am nächsten Morgen ausschlafen und wurde erst nach 9 Uhr wach. Grade noch pünktlich für ein kleines Frühstück, bevor er zur Regeneration abdüsen musste. Seine Familie sah er erst danach, und auch nur kurz, schließlich hatte er Mats versprochen zu kochen.

Er schnappte sich ein paar Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank seiner Eltern - sein eigener war mal wieder halb leer - und verdrückte sich dann wieder in seine Haushälfte, wo Mats schon wartete. Es gab Schnitzel mit Kartoffeln und Gemüse, einfach, aber lecker.

Mats half ihm, dadurch ging es schön schnell und wenig später saßen sie in Kevins Essecke in der Küche und ließen es sich schmecken.

"Lecker", ließen sie sich nach dem Eis, das es zum Nachtisch gab, gemütlich nach hinten sinken. Kevin grinste und wollte etwas sagen, als sein Handy sich meldete.

"Sorry", murmelte er, holte das Handy raus und meldete sich. "Hallo Martin!"

"Hey! Ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht geweckt", meldete sich Martin lachend.

"Nein, keine Sorge, war sogar schon draußen", grinste Kevin.

"Mutig, mutig."

"Die Sonne hat schon etwas gebissen..."

Martin lachte. "Frag mich mal. Hab bei nem Kumpel in Essen gepennt, weils so spät war und bin heute morgen dann zurück nach Hause gefahren..."

"Also auch schon draußen gewesen", grinste Kevin.

"Leider ja."

"So schlimm gewesen?", lachte Kevin leise.

"Geiles Spiel, geile Party", grinste Martin.

"Dann hat es sich ja gelohnt."

"Und bei dir? Wars auch gut?"

"Ja, Sieg und Party, das war ähnlich", nickte Kevin. "War sehr nett."

"Vielleicht packen wir es ja das nächste Mal, zusammen zu feiern."

"Ja, sollten wir echt versuchen."

"Schön", freute sich Martin. "Und was machst du heute noch so?"

"Ich kümmer mich um Lenny. Nen Kumpel ist da, und wir wollen mal gucken, was wir so mit ihm anstellen."

"Dann stör ich wohl grad."

"Nee, wir verdauen gerade noch."

Martin lachte auf. "Oh ja, was essen muss ich auch irgendwann mal."

"Ich würd dich ja einladen, aber wir haben alles aufgegessen."

"Kein Problem, ich hab noch was eingefroren."

"Gut, nicht, dass du verhungerst."

"Nee, keine Angst. Zur Not hab ich die Nummer von nem Lieferservice gespeichert."

"Dann bin ich beruhigt."

"Also, dann will ich auch nicht länger stören. Grüß Lenny mal von mir."

"Mach ich. Bis denne, Martin!"

"Bis bald."

Damit legte Kevin auf.

"Wer war denn das?" fragte Mats neugierig.

"Der Typ, der mich vor Lennys Artgenossen gerettet hat."

"Ah, deshalb bist du so rumgeeiert", lachte Mats. "Willst du ihm irgendwann mal sagen, wer du bist?"

"Ja, schon, aber... naja, bei den ganzen Kids wars blöd, und so am Telefon auch."

"Von mir aus hättest du ihn gern einladen können. Lennys Lego reicht bestimmt auch für vier."

Kevin lachte, "ja, aber er klang nicht besonders frisch..."

"Seh ich besonders frisch aus?" fragte Mats schnaubend.

"Nein, aber du musst fitter sein. Hattest immerhin schon Training."

"Laufen krieg ich auch so hin", grinste Mats. "Gibs doch zu, du willst den geheimnisvollen Unbekannten vor mir verstecken."

"Klar, ist mein Unbekannter, nicht deiner!"

"So, dein Unbekannter also. Ich werd immer neugieriger", lachte Mats.

"Gibts nichts zum Neugierig sein. Einfach nen netter junger Typ. Hättest ihn gestern übrigens sehen können, in der Kurve."

"Ach so der! Natürlich, wie konnte der mir nur entgehen!"

"Eben, kennst ihn also doch!"

Mats verdrehte die Augen. "Ich finds einfach erstaunlich, dass du ihm deine Handynummer gegeben hast", sagte er dann ernster. "Kennst ihn ja grad mal ein paar Tage.

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht, weil ich nur Kevin bin für ihn. Und nicht der Großkreutz."

"Und das möchtest du auch noch Zeitlang bleiben, hm?"

"Eigentlich muss ichs ihm sagen. Aber ich würd ihn gern noch etwas mehr kennenlernen. Und dass er mich besser kennenlernt."

"Mhm... schwierig... obwohl wir in den nächsten Wochen so viele Spiele haben, dass wir eh kaum Zeit für was anderes haben. Hast also eigentlich ne ganz gute Ausrede um erstmal bei Telefonaten zu bleiben."

"Ja, vielleicht nicht falsch so."

Mats nickte. "So und jetzt genug rumgesessen. Da wartet eine Kiste Lego auf mich!"

Kevin lachte auf. "Soll ich dich erstmal mit dem Lego alleine lassen und Lenny erst später holen?"

"Lenny darf zugucken und vom Meister lernen", sagte Mats großzügig.

"Kannst ja schon mal hochgehen", grinste Kevin. In dem ursprünglichen Büro hatte er sein altes Lego liegen.

Mats nickte grinsend und ging schon mal vor. Kevin räumte noch in der Küche auf, dann holte er Lenny langsam rüber. Wenig später saßen die drei auf dem Boden und bauten eifrig Gebäude und ähnliches aus den bunten Legosteinen.

Erst, als Lenny ins Bett musste, räumten sie wieder auf, und auch Mats verabschiedete sich. "Vermutlich ist Benni jetzt sogar eher zu Hause als ich", grinste Mats.

"Dann bring ihm was Leckeres mit, und gut ist."

"Mach ich. Bis morgen Kevin."

"Bis morgen", dann verschwand Mats aus dem Haus.

Kevin zog sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Dann machte er es sich im Bett gemütlich. Kurzentschlossen rief er noch mal bei Martin an.

"Hey du", meldete sich Martin mit einem hörbaren Lächeln.

"Was ist?", fragte Kevin nach.

"Nichts besonderes. Finds nur schön, dass du dich meldest."

"Mir ist halt langweilig."

Martin lachte. "Du armer."

"Ja, ich tu mir auch total leid. Und wobei stör ich dich so?"

"Du rettest meine Schokovorräte davor, geplündert zu werden."

"Oh, dann tu ich ja gerade eine gute Tat", lächelte Kevin.

"Oh ja, eine richtige Heldentat von dir."

"Ich bin stolz auch mich. Ha, und meine Schokolade rühr ich auch nicht an."

"Dann sind wir also beide gerettet", lachte Martin. "Und wie war dein Tag so?"

"Legolike", lachte Kevin.

"Legolike?"

"Ja, voll Lego. Mit Lenny und nem Kumpel."

"Ach Lenny durfte mit machen? Das ist aber nett von euch", grinste Martin.

"Er durfte die Steine suchen, die wir gebraucht haben."

"Und was habt ihr gebaut?"

"Eine Stadt mit Weltraumhafen, der eine direkte Linie nach Tatooine hat."

"Oh ja, sehr praktisch", nickte Martin.

"Und Tatooine mussten wir dann natürlich auch bauen."

"Dann habt ihr wohl ganz schön viele Legosteine."

"Ja, meine alten, und Lenny hat halt auch eigene."

Martin lachte leise. "Das ist Jahre her, dass ich mit Lego gespielt hab. Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob meine Steine noch bei meinen Eltern im Keller stehen."

"Och, wenn man erstmal wieder damit anfängt, macht das echt Spaß."

"Glaub ich dir sofort."

"Nächstes Mal kannst du ja mitmachen."

"Klar, warum nicht."

"Schön", freute sich Kevin ehrlich.

"Meinst du denn, wir schaffen es diese Woche mal Kaffee zu trinken?"

"Wir sollten es versuchen, aber ich hab viel zu tun. Bis Mittwoch gehts nicht."

"Schade", sagte Martin.

"Ja, aber das geht echt nicht. Donnerstag vielleicht, aber versprechen kann ich das auch nicht." Nach dem Spiel war vor dem Spiel, und in den englischen Wochen war das echt nicht ohne. Außerdem wollte er Martin ja auch erst noch etwas besser kennenlernen. Donnerstag oder danach, das klang nicht schlecht.

"Ok, klingt gut", meinte Martin.

"Schön", lächelte Kevin in das Handy. "Und bis dahin können wir ja telefonieren und so."

"Das machen wir", sagte Martin sofort. Kevin freute sich über die Zusage. "Und du willst mich morgen wirklich mit dem Bus des Grauens allein lassen?" fragte Martin.

Kevin lachte "Bus des Grauens trifft es. Aber ja, Lenny muss alleine fahren."

"Wird Lenny sich weiter so gut benehmen, wo du nicht mehr da bist oder ist das vorbei?"

"Ich fürchte... aber du hast von mir die offizielle Erlaubnis ihn zusammenzuscheißen."

Martin lachte auf. "Das ist nett von dir, aber ich fürchte das wird bei ihm genauso wenig helfen, wie bei den anderen Kindern."

"Ja, das fürchte ich auch."

Martin seufzte. "Und ich kann dich nicht mit einem Kaffee bestechen, doch mit zu fahren? Ich würde sogar noch einen Croissant oben drauf legen."

Kevin lachte leise. "Das ist ja schon Besprechung"

"Ja klar", grinste Martin. "Schokocroissant?"

Er durfte nicht, sagte sich Kevin, alles andere als gesund, und gar nicht im Ernährungsplan... "Okay."

"Ha!" sagte Martin zufrieden. "Also sehen wir uns doch nicht erst am Donnerstag, sondern morgen früh an der Bushaltestelle."

"Ich muss verrückt sein", seufzte Kevin.

"Nein, du hast nur ein großes Herz und kannst mich nicht allein mit der Gefahr lassen."

"Ich kann dich aber nicht immer beschützen."

"Ich weiß..."

"Aber morgen steh ich dir noch mal bei."

"Ich freu mich", sagte Martin.

"Ich freu mich auch..."

"Also... ich muss mich dann langsam fertig machen und ins Bett gehen, sonst komm ich morgen wieder nicht aus den Federn", sagte Martin entschuldigend.

"Und ich wurde ja auch zum früh Aufstehen verdonnert."

"Denk an den leckeren Kaffee und den noch warmen Schokocroissant."

"Ich tu mein bestes", lachte Martin. "Bis morgen, Kevin."

"Okay, dann schaff ich es schon", lachte Kevin leise.

"Also dann... gute Nacht Kevin und bis morgen."

"Gute Nacht, uns bis morgen früh", verabschiedete sich Kevin und legte auf.


	8. Chapter 8

Lenny war nicht grade erfreut, als Kevin ihm am nächsten Morgen verkündete, dass er ihn wieder zur Schule begleiten würde. "Du hast gesagt, ich darf ab heute allein!"

"Heute geh ich nur hinterher, und gucke nur noch", versprach Kevin.

"Dann fährst du nicht mit im Bus?"

"Mal sehen, ja?"

Lenny schmollte ein bisschen, gab sich aber schließlich mit der Antwort zufrieden.

"Also, iss auf, ja?"

Lenny aß den Rest seines Frühstücks und holte dann seinen Ranzen aus seinem Zimmer. Kevin zog sich inzwischen an und wartete dann ungeduldig auf Lenny. Endlich war sein kleiner Bruder fertig und sie konnten das Haus verlassen.

Kaum waren sie an der Haltestelle angekommen, eilte Martin heran. In den Händen zwei Kaffeebecher und eine Tüte. "Guten Morgen", sagte Martin lächelnd.

"Guten Morgen", erwiderte Kevin das Lächeln.

"Dein Kaffee und dein Croissant", sagte Martin und reichte ihm den Becher und die Tüte.

"Du bist mein Held", strahlte Kevin und hatte ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er das von Martin annahm, der ja nur ein Bruchteil des Geldes verdiente, das er bekam.

"Na der Held bist ja eher du", meinte Martin lachend.

"Danke", lächelte Kevin einfach und nahm ihm die Sachen ab.

"Na Lenny scheint ja schon Freunde gefunden zu haben", sagte Martin und nickte mit dem Kopf in Lennys Richtung.

"Ja, er wollte mich heute gar nicht mehr dabei haben", erzählte Kevin und biss von dem Schokocroissant ab, der tatsächlich noch warm war.

"Hast du ihm gesagt, dass es meine Schuld ist?", grinste Martin.

"Nein, sonst hast du im Bus nen noch schwereren Stand."

Martin lachte. "Den hab ich sowieso."

"Ja, die Blagen hier sind... schon hart."

Martin nickte und nippte an seinem Kaffee. "Und du hast diese Woche also viel Stress, ja? Beruflich?"

"Ja, hab ich oft. Morgen bin ich dann schon wieder unterwegs."

"Hört sich ja spannend an", sagte Martin.

"Ist es manchmal auch, aber ich bin halt viel weg."

"Ist doch schön", sagte Martin. "Was machst du denn?"

"Ähm... du, da kommt der Bus", wurde er gerettet.

Martin stöhnte. "Montag morgen und dann diese Worte... ich will wieder in mein Bett!"

"Frag mich mal - und ich bin freiwillig hier. Wobei - hast mich ja gezwungen!"

"Gezwungen das ist so ein hässliches Wort", grinste Martin. "Ich hab dich... überredet. Und mit Schokolade und Koffein bestochen."

"Bestochen, ja, das passt. Und das Schlimme ist ja, es hat sich gelohnt!"

Martin lachte. "Du Armer!"

"Das weiß ich ja nicht", grinste Kevin und biss von dem Croissant ab.

"Glaubst du ich würde dir etwas anbieten, was nicht sagenhaft gut wäre?"

"Ich kenn dich ja noch nicht so gut, aber du hast mich überzeugt."

"Was Kaffee und Schokolade angeht, kannst du mir total vertrauen."

"Okay, versprochen."

Martin lächelte. In diesem Moment hielt der Bus. "Fährst du noch mit oder machst du dich jetzt wieder auf den Heimweg?" fragte er Kevin.

"Ich glaub, ich komm noch mit - bei dieser Bestechung!"

"Hm, dann weiß ich ja in Zukunft, wie ich dich herlocken kann", grinste Martin.

"Immer wirds nicht klappen. Aber wir können uns gern verabreden. Auch, wenn Lenny sich wehren wird."

"Du musst dann ja nicht bis zur Schule mitkommen. Im Bus ist es ja eh schwer sich zu unterhalten."

"Okay, da kann Lenny auch nicht viel gegen sagen."

Martin strahlte ihn an und zum ersten Mal fiel Kevin so wirklich auf, wie blau die Augen seines Gegenübers waren. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass er Martin heute zum ersten Mal ohne Kapuze und nur mit Mütze sah. Der Regen der letzten Tage war nun nämlich endgültig wieder in Schnee umgeschlagen und es war lausig kalt.

Er hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, und eben diese dunkelblauen Augen. Und ein nettes Lächeln. Jetzt sah Kevin auch mal seine Haarfarbe - dunkelblond.

"Bereit für die Schlacht?" fragte Martin, als der Bus seine Türen öffnete.

Kevin trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Becher, dann folgte er Martin in den Bus. Er hatte verdrängt wie unsäglich diese Busfahrten doch waren. Die pure Hölle! Wieder traf ihn ein Ranzen im Magen - und hätte er den Kaffee noch nicht ausgetrunken, er hätte ihn dem Jungen über den Kopf gegossen.

"Ach ja, war das nicht wieder schön?" fragte Martin, als sie aus dem Bus stiegen.

"Ein Traum", grinste Kevin schief.

"Ja", lachte Martin. "Aber es war schön, dass du mitgekommen bist."

"Ja, war wieder... schön. Also, mal abgesehen von dem Kleingemüse ist wirklich schön."

"Dann... telefonieren wir wieder um unser nächstes Kaffee-Date zu vereinbaren?"

"Gern. Aber das wird wirklich frühstens Donnerstag."

Martin nickte. "Kein Problem. Und ich muss jetzt leider auch los, sonst komm ich zu spät."

"Also, bis Donnerstag. Oder eben zum nächsten Telefonat."

"Bis dann", sagte Martin und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten davon.

Kevin sah ihm nach und ging dann zur anderen Straßenseite um auf den Gegenbus zu warten. Er konnte noch immer nicht so wirklich glauben, dass er freiwillig in diesem Höllenbus mitgefahren war, nur um sich mit Martin zu treffen. Dabei kannte er Martin kaum. Aber immerhin hatte er ihn mit diesem phantastischen Croissant geködert. Und Martin hatte sich wirklich gefreut ihn zu sehen.

Natürlich, zu zweit war es einfach viel netter als alleine. Und sie hatten halt sofort einen Draht zueinander gehabt. Es war nett sich mit Martin zu unterhalten. Sehr nett sogar. Er war auf dem besten Weg ein Freund zu werden.

Aber dafür musste er ihm erstmal die Wahrheit sagen. Und heute hatte er es wieder nicht getan. Aber wie denn auch? Während die ganzen Kinder um sie rum waren? Am Telefon? Das ging nicht! Sie mussten sich verabreden, irgendwo, nach Mittwoch. Und dann am besten an einem ruhigen Ort, wo er Martin alles in ruhe erklären konnte.

Wohin konnte er ihn einladen? Nicht zu sich nach Hause... in irgendein Café - wie seine Oma es machen würde? Oder... vielleicht in eine Bar? Abends? Aber da wären dann auch wieder eine ganze Menge anderer Leute um sie herum. Aber was dann? Ein Eis auf die Hand, und dann irgendwo nach draußen ging bei dem Wetter ja auch nicht.

Dann doch zu sich nach Hause? Vermutlich das Beste... dann musste er seiner Mutter bescheid sagen, dass sie ein bisschen saubermachen möge. Ein Hupen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Wollen Sie nun mit junger Mann oder nicht?" rief ihm der Busfahrer aus der geöffneten Tür zu.

"Oh, tschuldigung, ja!", beeilte sich Kevin zu sagen und stieg ein. Er zeigte seine Fahrkarte vor und ging dann nach hinten durch.

Er setzte sich auf einen freien Sitz und ließ seine Gedanken wieder zurück zu Martin schweifen. Es war schön sich mit ihm anzufreunden - und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er es ihm nicht übel nahm. dass er sich nicht richtig vorgestellt hatte. Aber bestimmt würde er es verstehen. Martin war ja nicht dumm, und er konnte Kevin sicher verstehen. Und dann, dann konnten sie auch mal nach nem Spiel zusammen feiern gehen. Das würde bestimmt toll werden.

Wenn sie gewonnen hatten, vielleicht sogar das Derby, und dann zusammen in einen Club... Kevin lächelte bei der Vorstellung. Es würde bestimmt schön werden. Mit diesen Gedanken hätte er fast seine Haltestelle verpasst.

Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er sollte mal langsam mit dem Träumen aufhören und sich in Gedanken auf Training konzentrieren.

Das schaffte er auch im Laufe des Tages immer besser. Das Training lief ganz gut, und auch der Pressetermin anschließend.

"Und steht unsere Legowelt noch?" fragte Mats, mit dem er zusammen den Pressetermin absolviert hatte.

"Klar steht sie noch. Willst du nachher mitkommen und weiterspielen?"

"Wenns für dich ok ist, wenn Benni mich dann bei dir abholt."

Kevin knurrte leise, dann grinste er. "Der Schlumpf kann auch mitspielen. Wenn er nur die blauen Steine nimmt."

Mats lachte leise. "Ok, Benni darf ne Schlumpfburg bauen."

Auch Kevin lachte auf. "Okay, dann bring ihn mit."

"Das ist lieb von dir", sagte Mats. "Und heute bring ich mal was zu essen mit. Pasta ok?"

"Pasta prima", grinste Kevin.

"Dachte ich mir schon. Dann bis nachher."

"Bis nachher", nickte Kevin.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Kevin!" Martins Stimme, und im Hintergrund Motorengeräusch. "Bin gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause, und mir ist langweilig."

"Hey", sagte Kevin und klemmte sich das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter, damit er weiter packen konnte. "Bin grad am packen."

"Wohin fährst du eigentlich?", fragte Martin neugierig.

Kevin schluckte. Vor solchen Fragen graute es ihm ja. Außerdem flog er in die Ukraine und da würde Martin doch garantiert wieder nachfragen, was er dort machte. Also... eine kleine Notlüge war hier bestimmt erlaubt. "Nach Spanien, aber nur für heute und morgen", sagte er deshalb.

"Oh, ich beneide dich! Okay, hast bestimmt viel zu tun, aber bisschen Sonne wirst du bestimmt abkriegen."

"Sonne? Im Februar? Ich glaube, da ist es genauso kalt wie hier."

"Schlimmer als hier kanns doch kaum werden."

"Stimmt auch wieder", sagte Kevin lachend.

"Also, wenn du die Sonne siehst, dann grüß sie von mir, ja? Du, ich bin gerade angekommen - wir telefonieren."

"Bis dann Martin", verabschiedete sich Kevin lächelnd und legte auf, um sich dann wieder voll konzentriert auf das Einpacken seiner Reisetasche zu konzentrieren. Es war nicht viel, das er einpacken musste, außerdem war die Tasche eh meist schon halbwegs fertig, so oft, wie sie unterwegs waren.

Er sah sich noch einmal kurz um, dann schnappte er sich die Tasche und lief nach unten. Er verabschiedete sich noch eben bei seinen Eltern, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen.


	10. Chapter 10

Am Abend rief Kevin Martin wieder an. Sie hatten gerade ihre Zimmer im Hotel bezogen, und irgendwie war ihm langweilig. Glücklicherweise zeigte das Display nicht den Ursprung des Anrufs an, sonst hätte er sich noch verraten.

"Der Reisende, welch Überraschung", meldete sich Martin lachend. "Bist also gut in Spanien angekommen, ja?

"Äh.. ja, klar. Ist ja nicht weit."

"Und jetzt sitz du in deinem Hotelzimmer?"

"Ja, genau. Also alles ganz langweilig."

"Bist du denn allein nach Spanien geflogen?"

"Nein, mit ein paar Kollegen. Wir treffen uns auch gleich zum Essen.

"Dann gehts doch", sagte Martin. "Allein wär blöd."

"Ja, aber wir sind eigentlich immer zu mehreren unterwegs.

"Klingt ja alles sehr geheimnisvoll. Du hast mir immer noch verraten, was genau du machst."

"Ist kompliziert, ich glaub, das erzähl ich dir, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen."

"Du verstehst es, einen Mann sehr neugierig zu machen", lachte Martin.

Kevin lachte ebenfalls. "Das war gewollt."

"Schon klar", sagte Martin.

"Also, kommst du dann am Donnerstag vorbei? Wann hast du Feierabend?"

"Oh wow, ich soll also gleich zu dir kommen", sagte Martin überrascht.

"Naja, oder wir gehen irgendwo hin, ich mein, ich will dich nicht zu fremden Leuten nach Hause locken..."

Martin lachte leise. "Nein ist völlig ok. Ich hab Donnerstag gegen 16 Uhr Feierabend, wär dann also so gegen 16:30 Uhr an der Haltestelle, wo wir uns morgens getroffen haben."

"Dann hol ich dich da ab, okay? Ist dann nicht weit bis zu mir."

"Ok super", freute sich Martin.

"Ich freu mich drauf."

"Ich mich auch."

"Schön", lächelte Kevin. "Dann... bis übermorgen."

"Dann... wünsch ich dir morgen viel Glück bei deinem geschäftlichen Termin und einen schönen Rückflug. Und bis Donnerstag."

"Danke", freute sich Kevin und legte auf. Er freute sich wirklich auf den Donnerstag. Wenn er Martin erstmal reinen Wein eingeschenkt hätte und endlich Schluss mit den Lügen wären. Wenn er ihm erzählen konnte, was er machte, und sich Martin mit ihm über Siege freite.

Mist, jetzt hatte er Martin gar nicht gefragt, was sie am Donnerstag essen wollten. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, was Martin so mochte. Ober vielleicht Vegetarier oder so war. Also rief er kurzerhand noch einmal an.

"Mensch, Kevin, solche Sehnsucht?" begrüßte Martin ihn grinsend. "Das schmeichelt mir wirklich extrem."

"Ja, total! Kann nicht schlafen ohne dich gehört zu haben", scherzte Kevin. "Und ohne dich zu fragen, was du Donnerstag essen magst. Oder ob es etwas gibt, das du gar nicht essen magst."

"Nein, keine Angst. Keine Allergien, keine seltsamen Vorlieben", sagte Martin. "Willst du echt kochen?"

"Du kommst doch bestimmt total ausgehungert zu mir."

"Du bist echt toll", sagte Martin leise.

"Oh", machte Kevin, und ganz unerwartet kribbelte es leicht in seinem Bauch. Nicht nur das Kompliment, sondern vor allem die leise Stimme ließen es kribbeln.

Martin räusperte sich leicht. "Also, wie gesagt, ich ess eigentlich alles."

"Dann finde ich schon was", lächelte Kevin leicht.

"Mach dir nicht zu viel Mühe, ok?"

"Nein, keine Sorge, so besonders gut koche ich auch nicht."

"Soll... soll ich irgendwas mitbringen?"

"Nee, ich schaff das schon."

"Ok", sagte Martin.

"Dann... gibts irgendwas Leckeres."

"Ich freu mich sehr, Kevin."

"Ich freu mich auch drauf", lächelte Kevin. "Also, bis Donnerstag." Nach der zweiten Verabschiedung legte er dann endgültig auf.

Eigentlich hatte er ja vorgehabt, am Donnerstag einfach eine Pizza zu bestellen, aber jetzt... jetzt hatte er versprochen etwas zu kochen. Er musste sich unbedingt von seiner Mutter beraten lassen. Sie würden noch in der Nacht zurückkehren, und irgendwann am Vormittag war Regeneration, aber er würde schon noch die Zeit dazu finden.

Er könnte natürlich was ganz banales kochen, aber irgendwie... Irgendwie wollte er Martin beeindrucken. Wenn er ihm schon erzählte, wer er war, wollte er ihn auch mit etwas anderem beeindrucken. Also musste es etwas Besonderes werden.

Er begann schon zu überlegen, was er kochen konnte, wurde dann aber vom Wecker seines Handys erinnert, der ihn an das Abendessen erinnerte. Schnell machte er sich fertig und lief dann nach unten in den Speisesaal.


	11. Chapter 11

Ziemlich müde schlurften sie in den Terminal. Das Spiel gegen Schachtar Donezk war ganz gut gelaufen, immerhin hatten sie mit dem 2:2 ein Unentschieden mit zwei Auswärtstoren geschafft. Und zu Hause, da waren sie eine Macht. Die Chancen weiter zu kommen, standen also gut. Und vielleicht, dachte Kevin ein wenig bitter, durfte er dann ja wenigstens ein paar Minuten im Rückspiel ran.

"Na komm, Kevin, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen, weiter, sonst verpasst du den Flieger", drängelte Mats, der kurz vor Schluss das wichtige 2:2 geschossen hatte.

"Jaja", brummte Kevin.

Mats drängelte weiter, bis sie endlich im Flieger saßen - und dann lange warten mussten, bis sie endlich starteten.

Kevin hatte die ganze Zeit auf dem Weg immer wieder auf sein Handy gesehen und irgendwie auf eine SMS von Martin gehofft. Schließlich schrieb er ihm selbst eine kurze Nachricht, dass er sich nun auf den Weg nach Hause machen würde und sich sehr auf ihr Essen morgen freute. Dann schaltete er seufzend das Handy aus. Martins Antwort würde er wohl erst in Deutschland lesen können.

In der Tat erreichte ihn ein kurzer Gruß, als sie gelandet waren. [Schön, ich freu mich auf morgen. Gute Nacht!]

"Sag mal, mit wem schreibst du dir eigentlich andauernd?" fragte Mats neugierig.

"Kumpel."

"Kumpel? Und deshalb grinst du so dämlich?"

"Hä? Ich grinse nicht dämlich, ich bin müde..."

"Doch du grinst dämlich", behauptete Mats. "Na los. Mir kannst dus doch erzählen. Triffst du dich mit jemandem?"

"Nein, nur mit nem Kumpel, der kommt morgen. Der, der jetzt jeden Tag von Lenny genervt wird."

Mats zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ok, der wildfremden Typ, dem du deine Handynummer gegeben hast, kommt jetzt zu dir nach Hause?"

"Ja, genau der wildfremde Typ. Keine Sorge, er wird mich schon nicht entführen, und ich ihn auch nicht. Das Schlimmste, was passieren kann, ist, dass er Schalker ist, und dann fliegt er einfach achtkantig wieder raus."

Mats nickte leicht. "Ok... und? Ist er wenigstens ein süßer wildfremder Typ?"

Kevin schluckte leicht, dann nickte er kaum merklich. Sofort grinste Mats breit. "Ha, wusste ich es doch. Du kannst mich nicht hinters Licht führen, Herr Großkreutz."

"Er weiß noch nicht mal, wer ich bin, noch, dass ich was mit ihm anfangen könnte."

"Ich vermute mal, dass du es ihm dann bei dem Essen sagen willst, hm? Oder sitzt du total vermummt am Tisch?"

"Ich denke, das wird er schon vor dem Essen merken..."

"Kocht deine Mutter oder stellst du dich selbst hinter den Herd?"

"Ich koch selbst. Mit Mamas Hilfe..."

"Mach irgendwas Einfaches Kevin. Nichts zu kompliziertes, das kann nur in die Hose gehen."

Kevin lächelte, Mats war einfach doch ein guter Kumpel. "Dieser Salat, den Roman neulich gemacht hat, und dazu Pasta?"

"Großartige Wahl", nickte Mats sofort.

"Und was für Sauce?"

"Ich würde auf den Klassiker zurückgreifen. Und ich weiß ja aus Erfahrung, dass deine Mama ein tolles Rezept für Bolognese hat."

"Okay, also Bolognese", beschloss Kevin.

Mats grinste. "Boah jetzt hab ich Hunger. Ob Benni mir noch Nudeln kocht, wenn ich ihn lieb bitte?"

"Der schläft doch schon seit Stunden... Vielleicht steht aber ja was in der Mikrowelle zum Aufwärmen..." Kevin kannte Benni und oft genug beneidete er Mats um diesen Freund. Nicht um Benni persönlich, aber um so einen aufmerksamen Freund, der alles für ihn tun würde. Andersherum aber auch.

Mats lächelte dieses kleine Lächeln, das er immer hatte, wenn er an Benni dachte. "Vermutlich."

"Hast nen tollen Fang gemacht", murmelte Kevin. "Auch, wenns der falsche Verein ist."

"Geht mir ja um Benni, nicht um den Verein. Und du findest auch schon noch den Richtigen. Oder die Richtige. Vielleicht ist es ja der geheimnisvolle Fremde."

Kevin seufzte leise. Er war wirklich schon lange alleine, und allmählich reichte es ihm. Mats strich ihm kurz über den Rücken. "Du bist ein toller Kerl Kevin. Aber es ist nicht leicht den oder die Richtige zu finden. Gerade für uns."

"Also weitersuchen..."

"Oder nicht suchen und es einfach auf sich zukommen lassen."

"Oder das. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass Martin..."

"Er ist süß und ihr versteht euch", sagte Mats. "Das sind doch gar nicht so schlechte Vorraumsetzungen"

"Süß und gut verstehen reicht nicht, sonst hätt ich schon ein paar mehr..."

"Jetzt aber genug von den düsteren Gedanken. Freu dich auf dein Date und guck einfach, wie es läuft."

"Date... das ist kein Date..."

"Ach nein? Hört sich für mich schon irgendwie so an."

"Quatsch. Wir reden und essen was, weil er direkt von der Arbeit kommt, und weil ich ihm nicht in irgendeiner Kneipe erzählen will, wer ich bin."

"Dann hättest du Pizza bestellt."

"Pasta ist gesünder."

Mats grinste breit. "Ok, wenn du meinst. Dann erfahre ich aber hoffentlich alles über dein Nicht-Date."

"Ist doch total uninteressant - aber ja, okay."

"Ich finds spannend. Vielleicht lad ich dich auch zu mir ein, dann können wir Popcorn essen, während du mir alles berichtest", grinste Mats.

Kevin lachte. "So viel wirds da nicht geben."

"Sagst du!"

"Klar..."

Mats lachte nur. "So, da kommt unser Gepäck. Endlich. Auf nach Hause!"

"Oh ja, endlich..."

Schnell schnappten sie sich ihre Taschen und machten sich dann auf den Weg ins Parkhaus. Wenig später lag Kevin im Bett - und dachte an Martin. Morgen würde er ihn wiedersehen! Und auch, wenn er es vor Mats runtergespielt hatte, musste er zugeben, dass es irgendwie... kribbelte.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.


	12. Chapter 12

Der Vormittag des nächsten Tages verging wie im Flug. Ein leichtes Training stand an, aber der Nachmittag war für alle - auch für die Spieler, die nicht gespielt hatten - frei.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause fuhr Kevin im Supermarkt vorbei und kaufte auf gut Glück ein, Spaghetti hatte er wohl noch, aber Zutaten für den Salat und die Sauce brauchte er auf jeden Fall. Zum Nachtisch nahm er noch eine Packung Schoko-Eis mit, damit konnte er eigentlich nichts verkehrt machen. Martin hatte schließlich gesagt, dass er gern Schokolade aß.

Zu Hause angekommen aß er erstmal mit Lenny und seiner Mutter zusammen zu Mittag, dann ließ er sich in die Geheimnisse der Bolognesesauce seiner Mutter einweihen.

Wie er schon gehofft hatte, war es war nicht allzu schwer, also sollte er das unfallfrei hinbekommen. Außerdem versprach ihm seine Mutter im Notfall zur Hilfe zu eilen.

Erstmal kümmerte er sich um den Salat. Blätter rupfen und waschen, dann das Dressing, Champignons anbraten, dazu ein paar Tomaten... bald war der Salat so weit fertig, dass nur noch das Dressing darüber gegeben werden musste. Um drei begann er mit der Vorbereitung für die Sauce - Hackfleisch anbraten, Zwiebeln, Suppengemüse, würzen, dann Tomaten aus der Dose dazu, und lange köcheln lassen.

Die Nudeln würde er erst machen, wenn Martin da war. Um kurz vor halb fünf machte er sich dann auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Ohne Mütze, ohne Sonnenbrille, einfach so, wie er war. Es war zu dieser Zeit verhältnismäßig leer auf der Straße, so dass er es wagen konnte sich gleich da zu... offenbaren.

Je näher er der Haltestelle kam, desto nervöser wurde er. Gleich würde er Martin treffen und ihm endlich nichts mehr vormachen müssen. Aber wie würde Martin reagieren? Sauer sein, dass er ihn belogen hatte? Er würde überrascht sein, das war klar, aber Kevin hoffte einfach, dass sich das legen würde und sie dann einfach da weiter machen konnten, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

Er kam gerade an der Bushaltestelle an, als der Bus um die Ecke bog. Kevin holte tief Luft. So nervös war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen! Die Türen öffneten sich, und Martin trat heraus.

Er sah sich suchend um und grade als Kevin ihn rufen wollte, entdeckte er ihn. Mitten im Schritt blieb Martin stehen, erstarrte förmlich zu einer Salzsäure. Nur seine Augen bewegten sich, als sie an Kevins Körper auf und ab glitten. "Du...", wisperte Martin kaum hörbar.

"Ha... hallo", grüßte Kevin ihn unsicher. Warum bloß war er so dermaßen unsicher?

Martins Augen wurden noch größer. "Du... Großkreutz", keuchte er.

"Ähm - ja, schon..." murmelte Kevin.

Hinter Martin ertönte das Warnsignal, dass sich die Bustüren schlossen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte sich Martin um und schlüpfte zurück in den Bus.

"Martin", rief Kevin aus - und konnte dem Bus nur hinterher starren.

Was war das denn gewesen? Warum war Martin einfach... abgehauen? Weil er so überrascht gewesen war?

Ok, es war aus völlig heiterem Himmel gekommen, ohne auch nur die kleinste Andeutung. Aber ergriff man deshalb sofort die Flucht? Kevin schluckte und wartete ab blickte dem Bus nach. An der nächsten Haltestelle blieb er stehen, aber Martin stieg nicht aus.

Ein wenig zögernd zog er sein Handy hervor und wählte Martins Nummer.

Er dauerte kurz, dann wurde er weggedrückt.

"Das meinst du jetzt aber nicht ernst", murmelte Kevin und wählte erneut.

Beim dritten Mal ging Martin endlich dran. "Was willst du?"

"Ich... also... naja... unsere Verabredung..."

Er fühlte sich so schrecklich hilflos, Martin war weit weg - und fuhr immer weiter.

"Das war eine bescheuerte Idee", sagte Martin. "Vergiss es einfach." Dann legte er auf.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Kevin sein Handy an. Verdammt, warum?!? Nun nicht mehr nur verwirrt, sondern auch ein wenig wütend, wählte er erneut. So leicht ließ er sich nicht abwimmeln!

"Vergiss es!", fauchte Martin ihn an.

"Ich verlange ne Erklärung!" sagte Kevin sofort.

"Überleg doch mal!", zischte Martin zurück.

"Würde ich fragen, wenn ich es wüsste?"

"Du bist echt so dumm wie man sagt!"

Kevin schnappte nach Luft. "Das... was soll der Scheiß?"

"Kannst du es dir nicht denken?"

"Nein verdammt!"!

"Du Zecke!"

Kevin schluckte. Das war tatsächlich alles, was er brauchte, um zu wissen was los war. Martin war kein Dortmunder. Martin war ein beschissener Schalker!

"Ah, die Zecke hat begriffen", lachte Martin humorlos - und legte auf.

Ganz langsam ließ Kevin das Handy sinken. Das... das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Das musste ein schrecklicher Traum sein! Vermutlich war er noch im Flugzeug und war eingedöst und jetzt träumte er vor lauter Nervosität so einen Scheiß. Martin ein Scheiß-Schalker, das... das konnte nicht wahr sein! Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Martin war doch so nett gewesen! Sie hatten zusammen gelacht, sie hatten ein kleines, winziges bisschen geflirtet. Es hatte verdammt noch mal gekribbelt! Und jetzt... jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass das alles ein Griff ins Klo gewesen war.

Warum musste eigentlich alles was er anfing, immer so kolossal schief gehen? Warum durfte er nicht auch mal einfach nur glücklich sein? Mit hängendem Kopf ließ er das Handy sinken und schlurfte langsam zurück nach Hause. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen - Martin ein Schalker! Er hatte für einen beschissenen Schalker gekocht! Allein der Gedanke war abstoßend! Martin war abstoßend... oder?

Natürlich war er das, rief sich Kevin sofort zur Ordnung. Martin war Schalker, hatte ihn hinters Licht geführt und war Abschaum! Königsblauer Abschaum der allerschlimmsten Sorte. Er hätte das ja gleich sagen können, dann hätte er sich gar nicht erst in ihn verg... Nein, er hatte sich nicht in Martin verguckt!

"Dieses miese Arschloch", flüsterte Kevin und trat gegen einen Stein, der vor ihm auf dem Bürgersteig lag. Er flog ein Stück und schlug dann gegen den Kotflügel eines Autos. Eines blauen Autos, also hatte es das richtige getroffen.

Was machte dieser blöde blaue Abschaum überhaupt hier in Dortmund? Sollte er sich doch nach Herne-West verdrücken, wo er hingehörte! Kevin war so wütend, er kochte innerlich, als er zu Hause ankam. Schon im Flur stieg ihm der Geruch der Bolognese in die Nase. Die Sauce, die er für Martin gekocht hatte.

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus wollte er die Sauce einfach wegkippen. Er trat wütend auf den Herd zu - dann hatte er aber nur noch Kraft den Topf vom Herd zu ziehen. Er stellte den Herd aus und sank dann einfach zu Boden.

Er fühlte sich auf einmal sehr leer, ausgelaugt. Er hatte sich auf Martin gefreut, hatte sich schon eingebildet mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Das würde ihm eine Lehre sein, noch einmal einem wildfremden Kerl seine Nummer zu geben!

Verdammt, diese Schalkesau hatte tatsächlich seine Nummer! Jetzt würde er sich also auch noch eine neue Handynummer besorgen müssen. So eine gottverdammte Scheiße!

Vor allem aber musste er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass Martin kein Freund war. Hätte Mats ihm doch nur nicht diesen Floh von einem Date ins Ohr gesetzt! Der ist selbst auch schon fast ein Schalker, er hätte Mats nie trauen dürfen Wütend presste Kevin die Lippen zusammen. Nie wieder, nie wieder würde er auf so eine dumme Idee reinfallen!

Er zog sein Handy hervor und wählte Mats Nummer. Er ließ Mats nicht mal zeit sich zu melden, sondern blaffte sofort wütend: "Nie wieder, hörst du! Ich werd nie wieder auf so eine beschissene, Schwachsinnsidee reinfallen!"

"Kevin, komm mal runter! Was für eine Schwachsinnsidee?"

"Na das mit dem Date!"

"Ist was schiefgelaufen?"

"Schiefgelaufen? Schiefgelaufen?" Kevins Stimme wurde immer lauter.

"Kevin! Halt den Rand! Was ist los? Hat er versucht dich zu vergewaltigen, oder was?"

"Das wär ja noch schöner! Als ob ich es zulassen würde, das so ein verschissener Blauer auch nur eine Hand an mich legt! Ich würd eher von ner Brücke springen!"

"Blauer? Du meinst... Martin ist Schalker?" Es war ruhig, am anderen Ende des Telefons, dann hörte Kevin ein eigenartiges Geräusch, ein unterdrücktes... und dann ein lautes Lachen.

Kevin schnappte fassungslos nach Luft. Machte Mats sich ernsthaft über ihn lustig?

"Das ist ja... und ausgerechnet du!"

"Und du bist Schuld!" fauchte Kevin.

"Ich bin schuld, dass Martin Schalker ist?"

"Du hast doch behauptet es wäre ein Date!"

"Ja, und?"

"Er ist Schalker!"

Mats lachte wieder leise. "Darf ich dich dran erinnern, dass du ihm deine Nummer gegeben hast?"

"Ich weiß, verdammt! Ich muss mir ne neue Handynummer besorgen."

"Was? Kevin, du spinnst!"

"Spinnen? Nein! Ein elender Schalker hat meine Nummer!"

"Na und? Ich lass mich von einem ficken."

Einen Moment war Kevin sprachlos, dann holte er tief Luft. "DAS wollte ich nicht wissen, Mats."

Mats lachte leise. "Na und? Jetzt weißt dus schon."

"Das ist nicht lustig Mats", flüsterte Kevin. Seine Wut war schlagartig verraucht. Zurück blieb nur... absolute Enttäuschung.

"Kevin... ist es so schlimm?"

"Ich dachte nur... ach ist auch egal. War halt wieder ein Reinfall..."

"Ach Kevin..."

Kevin seufzte und rappelte sich dann auf. "Habt ihr Lust auf Bolognese? Ihr könnt euch die Sauce abholen wenn ihr wollt", murmelte er.

"Ich komm vorbei", versprach Mats und legte auf.

Kevin schob das Handy in seine Jeanstasche und verschwand im Bad, um sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es an seiner Haustür klingelte. Er schlurfte zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Hey", grüßte ihn Mats und schob sich an ihm vorbei ins Haus.

"Anhang zu Hause geblieben?" brummte Kevin und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

"ich dachte, du willst jetzt bestimmt keinen Schalker sehen."

Kevin nickte leicht. Das stimmte allerdings.

"Also", lächelte Mats ihn aufmunternd an und schob ihn vor sich her ins Wohnzimmer. "Also, erzähl."

"Was gibts da noch zu erzählen? Er ist Schalker. Als er mich erkannt hat, ist er sofort geflüchtet. Und dann hat er mich am Telefon beschimpft."

"Er muss ziemlich überrascht gewesen sein."

"Er hat gesagt ich wär dumm. Und ne Zecke!"

"Was ist Manu Neuer?"

"Das größte Arschloch der Welt."

"Und das nur, weil er bei Schalke ist."

"Er ist bei den Bayern", korrigierte Kevin. "Das ändert aber wenig an meiner Meinung. Er ist arrogant, unhöflich, schleimig und einfach... oh verdammt, warum müssen wir uns jetzt über diesen Kerl unterhalten?"

Auf die Frage ging Mats nicht ein. "Wie ist Martin?"

"Ich dachte, er wäre nett."

"Und das war er nicht?"

"Vorher schon, aber jetzt..."

"Was jetzt?"

"Nichts", sagte Kevin. "Es ist vorbei."

"Weil er Schalker ist"

Kevin nickte.

"Er ist noch immer Martin."

"Du verstehst das nicht."

"Nein, wirklich nicht. Ja, er steht auf den falschen Verein. Aber er ist doch in erster Linie Martin, und nicht Schalker."

"Er ist Schalker, verdammt. Er hat mich angelogen!"

"Nein. Du hast ihm viel mehr verheimlicht als er dir. Oder stellt sich jeder bei dir vor, "Hi, ich bin Borusse?"

"Er ist hier in Dortmund und wir haben über Fußball geredet. Ihm muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass ich ihn für einen Borussen halte!"

"Wieso das? Dürfen in Dortmund nur Borussen wohnen? Und in Gelsenkirchen nur Schalker?"

"Wenns nach mir ginge, ja."

"Es geht nicht nach dir."

"Schlimm genug. Aber deshalb muss ich nicht mit einem ausgehen. Oder befreundet sein. Oder so..."

"Und wenn Martin jetzt kein Schalker wäre?"

"Ist er aber."

"Stell dir vor, er wärs nicht."

"Mats hör auf. Er ist es und daran ändert auch ein frommer Wunsch nichts."

"Willst du das? Dass es aus ist?"

"Es war doch gar nichts. Es war... eine Busbekanntschaft, mehr nicht."

"Eine Busbekanntschaft, in die du dich verguckt hast", sagte Mats knallhart.

Kevin sah ihn wütend an, schaffte es aber nicht zu widersprechen. Mats sagte ebenfalls nichts, sondern sah ihn nur ruhig an.

"Das... das ist nur, weil du behauptet hast, es wäre ein Date", nuschelte Kevin.

"Nein, das ist, weil es ein Date war. Gewesen wäre. Mensch, ihr ward doch kaum vom Telefon wegzubekommen."

"Er hat mich belogen..."

"Wann?"

"Als er mir nicht gesagt hat, dass er Schalker ist."

"Dann hast du ihn genauso belogen, Kevin."

"Vielleicht", murmelte Kevin.

Wieder schwieg Mats und ließ Kevin mit seinen Gedanken in Ruhe.

"Er ist sofort geflüchtet, als er mich erkannt hat. Ohne ein Wort. Ist einfach zurück in den Bus", sagte Kevin leise.

"Ja, das war... blöd. Aber er war halt... erschrocken."

"Erschrocken? Er war entsetzt Mats."

"Ja, okay. Aber ich versteh ihn irgendwie. Klar wars dumm und... unverschämt, aber... verstehst du nicht?"

"Doch. Und deshalb weiß ich auch, dass ich das ganze schnellstens vergessen sollte."

"Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber... musst du wissen, ob du ihn aufgeben willst."

Kevin schnaubte. "Ich bin nicht du, Mats. Das.... das geht einfach nicht..."

"Ich weiß, dass du da anders denkst. Aber... überleg es dir noch mal, okay?"

"Ich wollte doch eh keine Beziehung. Ich mein, ich hab doch genug um die Ohren. Ich brauch keinen Mann oder keine Frau um glücklich zu sein. Und schon gar keinen Schalker."

"Schade." Mehr sagte Mats nicht.

"Also... soll ich dir was von der Sauce mitgeben? Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr, aber zum wegschmeißen ist sie zu schade", wechselte Kevin das Thema.

Mats seufzte leise, dann nickte er. "Pack sie ein, Benni und ich nehmen sie gern."

"Siehst du, dann wird sie doch noch von einem Dortmunder und einem Schalker gegessen", murmelte Kevin und stand auf um in die Küche zu gehen.

Mats folgte ihm und half ihm die Sauce in eine Plastikdose umzufüllen.

"Dann sehen wir uns morgen", verabschiedete sich Kevin an der Tür von Mats. "Und... sorry, dass ich dich so angemacht hab."

"Ist schon okay. Denkst du noch mal drüber nach?"

"Bis morgen Mats."

"Bis morgen." Mats klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter, dann ging er zu seinem Wagen. Kevin sah ihm nach, bis Mats weg gefahren war, dann ging er zurück ins Haus.

Noch immer wütend und enttäuscht zugleich. Wie hatte Martin ihm das antun können? Es war so... so unfair! Und gemein! Wieso hatte Martin sich bei ihm so eingeschlichen? In ihn geschlichen, mit seiner netten Art und den langen Telefonaten? Nur um ihn zu verarschen?

Dem rationalen Teil von ihm war klar, dass er unfair war und Martin sich nicht "eingeschlichen" hatte. Schließlich hatte Martin nicht gewusst, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Aber wieso hatte er es verschwiegen? Sie waren schließlich in Dortmund, nicht in Scheißenkirchen! Und sie hatten über Fußball gesprochen, es hätte also die Gelegenheit gegeben.

Sie hatten sogar darüber gesprochen, dass sie ins Stadion gehen wollten! Gut, Kevin hatte ihm nicht gesagt, in welches er ging, aber das war doch offensichtlich, schließlich wohnte er hier! Was machte der Kerl überhaupt hier in Dortmund? Hatte er keine Stelle in Herne-West gefunden, wo er hingehörte? Es wurde echt Zeit, dass diese Leute hier aussortiert wurden! Grenzkontrollen! Kevin merkte selbst, wie lächerlich das war, aber er war einfach zu sauer.

Und jetzt musste auch noch sein armer Bruder mit diesem Arschloch im Bus fahren. Müsste Lenny nicht lernen selbständig zu werden - Kevin würd ihn liebend gern jeden Tag zur Schule fahren. Vielleicht sollte er das trotzdem machen. Zumindest die nächsten Tage. Mist, ging nicht, morgen war Freitag, da hatte er schon morgens einen Termin. Montag vielleicht?

Allerdings würde Lenny dann vermutlich Terror machen. Schließlich hatte er sich mit den Kindern im Bus schon halbwegs angefreundet und fand es cool jetzt zu den Großen zu gehören, die allein Bus fahren durften. Scheiße, also war sein kleiner Bruder weiterhin dem Schalkeschwein ausgeliefert. Wehe der Kerl machte Lenny dumm an, dann konnte er was erleben!

Dann würde er sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein! Er kannte genug Leute, die diesem Schalker das Leben zur Hölle machen würden - und diese Leute würde er dann nur zu gerne auf Martin ansetzen. Der sollte nie wieder nach Dortmund kommen! Schließlich hatte er hier eh nichts zu suchen! Dieses Schalker Arschloch - sollte doch in seinem Pisskaff bleiben!

Wütend stürmte Kevin in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich Joggingklamotten an. Er musste jetzt raus hier, den Kopf frei kriegen und das klappte am besten beim Laufen.


	13. Chapter 13

Am Sonntagabend lag Kevin auf dem Bett. Gestern hatten sie gegen Freiburg gewonnen, 5:1, und er hatte zumindest eine Viertelstunde spielen dürfen. Das war definitiv nicht sein Anspruch, aber besser als nichts. Zumindest hätte er sich gut fühlen sollen, stattdessen war er... wütend. Auf sich selbst, weil er sofort nach dem Spiel gedacht hatte, dass er unbedingt Martin anrufen müsste um ihm davon zu erzählen, sich mit ihm zu freuen.

Und auf Martin, weil der noch immer so ein verfickter Schalker war. Wenigstens hatten die Blauen - wieder mal - verloren.

Das war aber nur ein geringer Trost, weil er in Gedanken ständig bei Martin war. Während des ganzen Wochenendes ging das schon so. Ständig dachte er "das muss ich Martin erzählen" oder "was machte Martin wohl gerade?". Und immer wieder sah er diese blauen Augen vor sich - nicht die entsetzten, wütenden blauen Augen, sondern die freundlichen, interessierten. Und er musste an ihr Telefonat denken, als er in der Ukraine gewesen war. Dieses leichte Kribbeln, und wie Martins Stimme da plötzlich geklungen hatte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken spielte er mit seinem Handy herum - und dann war die SMS schon abgeschickt. [Hey].

Nicht sehr aussagekräftig, aber was sollte er sonst schreiben? 'Hallo dummer Schalker, wir haben gewonnen, ihr nicht?' Das wäre vermutlich nicht so klug, wenn er wirklich ne Antwort haben wollte.

Aber auch auf sein "Hey" bekam er keine Antwort. Also versuchte er es erneut. [Wie siehts aus?]

Kevin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte sein Handy an, als könnte er Martin so zwingen zu antworten. Aber auch eine halbe Stunde später kam keine Reaktion. Hatte er vielleicht sein Handy aus? Oder wollte er nicht antworten? War er, Kevin, so abstoßend?

Irgendwie versetzte ihm das einen Stich. Klar, seine Gedanken über Martin waren auch nicht grad... nett gewesen, aber er hatte sich überwunden und Martin eine SMS geschickt. Und dieser verbohrte Schalker - der hatte es nicht mal nötig zu antworten! Wahrscheinlich machte er sich gerade lustig über ihn!

Am liebsten hätte er ihm gleich die nächste SMS geschickt und ihm mal ordentlich die Meinung gegeigt. Aber irgendwas hielt ihn zurück. Vielleicht war es die Angst, dass er sich damit so wirklich jegliche verbliebene Chance zerstören würde.

Stattdessen rief er Mats an um sich bei ihm auszuheulen. War doch egal, dass der gerade mit seinem Schalker Freund zusammensaß und vermutlich den Abend genoss.

"Hallo Kevin", meldete sich Mats nachdem Kevin es ziemlich lange hatte klingeln lassen.

"Hey, was machst du so?", fragte Kevin scheinheilig.

"Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

"Nein."

"Warum fragst du dann?"

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Macht man doch so..."

Mats lachte leise. "Und was machst du so?"

Kevin knurrte kurz, dann brachte er ein "Martin ne SMS geschickt" heraus.

"Oh!" sagte Mats überrascht. "Und? Was hat er geantwortet? Jetzt spann mich nicht so auf die Folter."

"Nichts."

"Hast du mal versucht ihn anzurufen? Und was genau hast du denn geschrieben?"

"Nichts Besonderes. Und nein, hab ihn nicht angerufen."

"Und warum nicht?"

"Was soll ich dem denn sagen?"

"Das gleiche, was du ihm per SMS geschrieben hast?" schlug Mats grinsend vor.

"Und dann? Der macht mich eh nur an", rutschte Kevin seine Befürchtung raus.

"Aber warum hast du ihm denn dann die SMS geschrieben?"

Dazu konnte Kevin nur mit den Schultern zucken. "Keine Ahnung. Aber er könnte ja mal zurückschreiben!"

"Was genau hast du denn nun geschrieben?"

"Nichts Besonderes. Einfach... hallo und so."

Mats schwieg einen Moment. "Hast du... mal dran gedacht, dich zu entschuldigen?" fragte er dann vorsichtig.

"Entschuldigen? Ich? Wieso das?" Er war schließlich der Schalker, der ihn verarscht hatte"

"Um deinen guten Willen zu zeigen?" schlug Mats vor.

Kevin schnaubte leise. "Würd eh nichts bringen. So ein verbohrter Schalker..."

Mats lachte erneut. "Soll ich dir mal meinen Schalker geben? Vielleicht hat der ja ein paar wertvolle Tipps für dich."

"Du meinst, er spricht schalkisch?", musste Kevin gegen seinen Willen grinsen. "Nee, brauch ich nicht."

"Ok, aber wenn du dich noch mal umentscheidest... ich weiß, dass du Bennis Handynummer hast. Nutze sie."

"Hab ich. Aber was soll das bringen? Der kennt ja nun auch nicht jeden seiner dreckigen Fans."

"Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ich glaube es wäre hilfreich, wenn du Martin nicht mehr so nennst. Ich meine, da du ihm eine SMS geschrieben hast, bist du ja offenbar weiter an ihm interessiert. Und da ist es doch egal, ob er auf Schalke, die Bayern oder auf sonst irgendeinen Verein steht."

Kevin seufzte leise. So schwer es ihm fiel - irgendwo hatte Mats recht. "Okay..."

"Und deshalb auch die Entschuldigung. Ich weiß, Martin war auch kein Unschuldslamm, aber du hast ihn auch beleidigt. Und heißt es nicht so schön, dass der Klügere nach gibt?"

"Ja, ja, hast ja recht. Aber... er will ja nicht mit mir reden."

"Dann versuchs mal mit Anrufen. Ich glaube kaum, dass er deine SMS überhaupt gelesen hat. Er wird den Absender gesehen und sie sofort gelöscht haben."

"Wenn er meine Nummer nicht eh schon gelöscht hat", knurrte Kevin. "Ich versuchs... melde mich später." Damit hatte er schon aufgelegt.

Mats hatte mit so einigem Recht gehabt, dass musste Kevin leider zugeben. Er musste sich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass er Schalke beleidigt hatte, sondern dass er so gemein zu Martin gewesen war. Das war ein Unterschied, beschloss Kevin.

Also wählte er die Nummer, die er seit Tagen ignoriert hatte. Es tutet ein paar Mal, dann wurde das Gespräch einfach weg gedrückt. Verdammt, offenbar hatte Martin seine Nummer doch noch gespeichert. Aber warum, wenn er doch offenbar nicht mit ihm sprechen wollte? Vielleicht vergessen zu löschen? Oder um sicher zu sein, dass er Kevin erkannte. Kurzerhand rief Kevin ihn noch einmal an. Diesmal ging der Anruf direkt zur Mailbox.

"Verdammt, warum gehst du nicht ran!", fauchte Kevin und legte dann auf.

Ohne groß nachzudenken wählte er erneut Mats Nummer. Vielleicht hatte der ja noch weitere "großartige" Vorschläge auf Lager.

"Und?", fragte Mats neugierig.

"Erst weggedrückt, dann Mailbox", brummte Kevin unzufrieden. "Und jetzt?"

"Hmm... ruf dich an." Damit war Mats schon wieder weg.

"Und was soll das jetzt?" fragte Kevin sein Handy und schüttelte den Kopf. Vermutlich hielt Mats jetzt mit seinem Schlumpf Kriegsrat. Und er sollte dann auf die Ideen eines Schalkers hören!

Vielleicht war das gar nicht falsch, überlegte er dann, schließlich ging es auch um einen Schalker. Also hieß es jetzt wohl erstmal abwarten.

Glücklicherweise nicht mehr als 8 Minuten, sonst wäre Kevin die Wände hochgegangen. "Kevin?" meldete sich Mats. "Benni und ich haben ein bisschen nachgedacht. Vermutlich denkt Martin, dass du ihm irgendwie was reinwürgen willst, weil Schalke verloren hat und geht deshalb nicht ran."

"Na super..." Vor ein paar Stunden hätte er das sicher auch noch gemacht, aber jetzt doch nicht mehr!

"Naja... so ganz falsch liegt er damit ja nun auch nicht, hm?" machte Mats. "Aber ich glaube es ist ein gutes Zeichen, dass er deine Nummer noch nicht gelöscht hat."

"Oder er will gewarnt werden, wenn ich anrufe", murmelte Kevin.

"Quatsch", sagte Mats, als wäre das überhaupt keine Option für ihn. "Der Kerl ist nur genauso ein Dickkopf wie du. Passt also perfekt mit euch."

Kevin lachte humorlos. "Und? Was sagt dein Schlumpf?"

"Dass ihr es euch beide schwer macht", sagte Mats. "Aber er meint auch, dass es funktionieren kann. Sieht man ja an Benni und mir. Allerdings wirst du Geduld haben müssen. Und ein paar SMS werden nicht reichen."

"Und was reicht dann?"

"Sei kreativ, Kevin", sagte Mats. "Was weiß ich. Lauer ihm am Bus auf oder... oder schreib ihm einen Brief. So richtig altmodisch mit der Hand. Nicht mit dem Computer, das kann jeder. Aber ein handgeschriebener Brief, das zeigt, dass es dir wichtig ist. Das du dir Mühe machst. So einen Brief ignoriert man nicht so einfach."

"Ein Brief", murmelte Kevin nachdenklich. Vielleicht würde er das wirklich machen.

"Also ich fände das... romantisch", meinte Mats.

Dazu knurrte Kevin nur. "Okay, ich mach es. Aber du darfst den Brief nicht lesen!"

"Das ist fies!" sagte Mats sofort.

"Ja", nickte Kevin dazu nur. "Ich sag dir aber, was bei rauskommt."

Mats brummte kurz. "Ok", sagte er dann aber. "Damit bin ich zufrieden."

"Bis dann." Schon hatte Kevin aufgelegt. Er atmete tief durch, dann hatte er sich entschieden. Irgendwo hatte er schon mal so etwas gesehen, erinnerte er sich und ging an seinen Rechner. Nach einer Suche im Internet fand er das Gesuchte: Eine Zeichnung von den Logos der beiden Vereine, ineinander verschlungen. Das druckte er oben auf einen Zettel, dann begann er darunter zu schreiben.

"Hey Martin,  
ich hoffe du liest den Brief und wirfst ihn nicht gleich weg. Ich habs schon per SMS versucht und angerufen, aber... naja, hast halt nicht reagiert. Also versuch ichs mal auf dem Weg hier.  
Ich weiß, du hattest nicht mit mir gerechnet. Aber ich auch nicht damit, dass du Schei... Schalker bist. Entschuldige, dass ich dir das vorher nie gesagt hab. Aber du hast ja auch... Sorry. Also, vielleicht gehst du ja doch mal ans Telefon.  
Meine Nummer und so hast du ja noch und... also ich würde mich wirklich total freuen.  
Bis bald,  
Kevin."

Er faltete den Zettel zusammen, dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Monitor. Ein Foto von zwei Straßenschildern, ein blaues Autobahnschild Richtung Dortmund, ein gelbes Bundesstraßenschild Richtung GR-Schalke. Das druckte er noch aus und legte es in den Brief, dann einen Umschlag... und was für eine Adresse?

Er hatte ja keine Ahnung wo Martin wohnte oder arbeitete. Er kannte nicht mal seinen Nachnamen! Also... konnte er Martin den Brief eigentlich nur an der Bushaltestelle geben. Würde er nie annehmen, ganz sicher nicht. Aber wenn er ihn Lenny mitgab? Das war zumindest ein Versuch wert. Lenny würde er bestimmt nichts abschlagen können.

Kevin grinste zufrieden. Er schrieb einfach "Martin" auf den Umschlag, klebte ihn dann zu und legte ihn zur Seite. Wenn Lenny morgen aus dem Haus ging, würde er ihm den Umschlag einfach in die Hand drücken.


	14. Chapter 14

"Lenny? Gibst du Martin den Umschlag hier?", bat Kevin seinen Bruder am Montagmorgen.

"Ein Brief?" fragte Lenny.

"Ja, für Martin."

"Und was steht drin?"

"Nichts für deine neugierige Nase. Und es steht drin, dass der Brief nicht aufgerissen ist. Kriegst Ärger, wenn er dann doch auf ist."

Lenny sah den Brief kurz neugierig an, aber dann nickte er. "Ok."

"Danke."

Lenny grinste ihn nur an, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Kevin sah ihm nach, bis er um die Ecke gebogen war, das wusste Lenny. Aber jetzt war er alleine, das machte ihn jedes Mal stolz. Er war jetzt einer der großen Jungs. Und er hatte den Brief für Martin dabei. Er durfte ihn auf keinen Fall verpassen!

Deshalb ging er extra schnell und hielt sofort nach Martin Ausschau, als er die Bushaltestelle erreichte. Da hinten kam er - Lenny lief sofort auf ihn zu.

"Was willst du denn Knirps?" fragte Martin mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Ich hab hier was für dich", sah Lenny ihn stolz an.

Martin sah ihn überrascht an. "Du für mich?"

"Ja, hier", streckte Lenny ihm den Brief hin.

"Ein Brief?" fragte Martin immer noch total verwirrt.

"Ja, von Kevin."

Martin zuckte zurück. "Von Kevin... ich... vielleicht gibst du ihn Kevin einfach zurück, ja?"

"Nein. Sonst wird Kevin sauer, weil er meint, ich hab ihn dir nicht gegeben."

Martin seufzte hörbar und nahm den Brief entgegen. Lenny war echt ein putziger kleiner Kerl und er wollte bestimmt nicht, dass er Ärger mit seinem Bruder bekam. "Na gut. Danke, Kleiner."

"Und du sollst ihn lesen!"

"Jetzt?" fragte Martin.

"Naja, ich weiß nicht. Auf jeden Fall musst du es versprechen."

Martin lächelte. "Versprochen, Kleiner."

"Gut so!", nickte Lenny wichtig, dann haute er ab zu den anderen Kindern.

Martin sah ihm lächelnd nach, dann fiel sein Blick auf den Brief in seinen Händen. Am liebsten hätte er ihn gleich zerrissen im Mülleimer entsorgt. Allerdings... das der Großkreutz ihm einen Brief schrieb war schon... ungewöhnlich. Einige seiner Kumpels würden bestimmt schon erstaunt darüber sein, dass Kevin überhaupt schreiben konnte...

Er selbst wäre es, ehrlich gesagt, vor zwei Wochen auch noch gewesen. Aber sie hatten sich ja ganz nett... unterhalten.

Also... sollte er den Brief lesen? Einfach um zu wissen, was Kevin so schrieb? Und ob er überhaupt schreiben konnte oder ihm ein Bild gemalt hatte, grinste er.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Der Bus würde erst in zwei Minuten kommen, das sollte reichen um den Brief zu lesen. Vorsichtig riss er den Umschlag auf und zog den Zettel heraus.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als der das Bild mit den Verkehrsschildern sah. "Die spinnen doch auch. Schalke auf nem gelben Schild unterzubringen", murmelte er. Gegen seinen Willen musste er grinsen. Dann faltete er den Brief auf und begann zu lesen. Viel war es nicht, aber im Grunde war es - zumindest für eine Zecke - so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung.

Was ihn aber vor allem erstaunte: der Brief war handgeschrieben. Mit einem Füller, und man konnte deutlich sehen, dass Kevin sich bemüht hatte schön und ordentlich zu schreiben. Er war sogar erstaunlicherweise fehlerfrei, lediglich ein Komma fehlte.

"Das hätte ich nicht erwartet", murmelte Martin. Unsicher sah er den Brief an, wieder und wieder.

Schließlich hörte er den Bus und schob den Brief erstmal in seine Tasche.


	15. Chapter 15

Erst am nächsten Morgen traf Martin Lenny wieder - und gab ihm einen Brief für Kevin mit. Ihn anrufen, das hatte er sich irgendwie nicht getraut, da war eine Antwort per Brief doch... einfacher.

Lenny sah ihn ziemlich merkwürdig an, versprach aber Kevin den Brief zu geben, wenn er zu Hause war. Sollten sie das beibehalten, würde er Lenny wohl bezahlen müssen. Mit einem Schokoriegel oder so. Aber wer wusste schon, ob Kevin überhaupt wieder antworten würde.

Lenny brauchte im Moment aber noch keine Bezahlung, er war stolz wieder Briefträger sein zu können und überreichte den Brief Kevin am Abend, als sie zusammen aßen.

"Von Martin?" fragte Kevin überflüssigerweise.

"Ja, klar!", strahlte Lenny ihn stolz an.

"Hat... hat er noch was gesagt?" fragte Kevin.

"Nee."

"Echt nicht? Gar nichts?"

"Nee, nur... 'Hier, gib den Kevin, ja? Danke'"

"Mhm", machte Kevin nachdenklich. War das jetzt gut oder schlecht?

"Mach ihn auf, mach ihn auf", forderte Lenny sofort. Erst jetzt mischte sich ihre Mutter ein, "Lenny... das ist Kevins Brief."

"Ich... geh dann mal rüber", murmelte Kevin gedankenverloren. Er wollte den Brief nicht hier vor allen Leuten aufmachen, sondern lieber in seinem eigenen Haus.

"Okay - mach dir nen schönen Abend", wünschte sein Vater, als Kevin aufstand. Schnell verabschiedete er sich von seiner Familie und ging rüber.

Er war ziemlich nervös, was den Brief betraf. Er hatte schon gestern ganz ungeduldig gewartet, auf einen Anruf oder wenigstens eine SMS gehofft. Dass Martin nun auch die Briefform wählen würde, hätte er nicht erwartet.

Schnell schloss er auf und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer, dann riss er den Brief auf.

"Hallo Kevin,  
mit einem Brief hätte ich ja nicht gerechnet. Aber es ist doch... schön, dass Du Dich meldest.  
Und mit einer Entschuldigung erst recht nicht. Denn irgendwie ist es ja auch an mir mich zu entschuldigen. Also: Entschuldige.  
Ich denke, wir wissen beide warum wir so reagiert haben. Es war halt... eine unglückliche Situation. Und ich muss ehrlicherweise gestehen, dass ich einfach entsetzt war, dass ich mich so gut mit dir unterhalten hatte. Ausgerechnet mit dir!  
Aber Tatsache bleibt: Wir haben uns gut unterhalten. Und das möchte ich nicht aufgeben.  
Vermutlich fragst du dich, warum ich dann nicht angerufen habe. Ist ne gute Frage. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich Angst, dass wir uns wieder fetzen, wenn wir telefonieren. Uns gegenseitig hochschaukeln. Deshalb mein Vorschlag: wir bleiben erstmal weiter bei den Briefen, bis sich alles ein bisschen beruhigt hat.  
Bis dahin,  
Martin"

Etwas enttäuscht ließ Kevin den Brief sinken. Also wollte Martin keinen näheren Kontakt mehr - oder? Aber er hatte erstmal geschrieben. Das hieß, es könnte sich auch wieder ändern. Was blieb Kevin anderes übrigen als ihm einen Antwortbrief zu schreiben?

Er überlegte kurz, dann holte er einen Zettel und schrieb einfach los.

"Hey Martin,  
ich bin ja schon froh, dass Du geantwortet hast. Hatte schon gemeint, Du würdest gar nicht mehr mit mir reden. Das wäre nämlich ziemlich doof gewesen.  
Ich glaube aber nicht, dass wir uns hochschaukeln, immerhin weiß ich jetzt ja, dass Du Schalker bist.  
Aber wenn du erstmal bei den Briefen bleiben möchtest, dann ist das ok.  
Was hast du in den letzten Tagen so gemacht?  
Viele Grüße  
Kevin"

Er las sich den Text noch einmal durch und überlegte, ob er noch etwas schreiben sollte. Aber schließlich faltete er den Brief und steckte ihn in einen neuen Umschlag. Nach kurzem Überlegen lief er noch einmal schnell rüber und gab Lenny den Umschlag mit.

"Warum telefoniert ihr denn nicht?" fragte Lenny.

"Ist doch so viel witziger", meinte Kevin und strubbelte seinem Bruder durch die Haare.

"Und ich darf wieder nicht reingucken?"

"Nein!", zischte Kevin. "Steht auch wieder drin."

"Menno", brummte Lenny.

"Geht dich nichts an, Kleiner."

Lenny schmollte noch ein bisschen, versprach aber den Brief morgen früh zu übergeben. Beruhigt kehrte Kevin zurück.


	16. Chapter 16

"Martin! Martin!", lief Lenny auf Martin zu. kaum dass er in Sichtweite war.

"Guten Morgen Kleiner", lächelte Martin.

"Da, von Kevin", drückte er Martin einen etwas zerknautschten Briefumschlag in die Hand.

"Danke", sagte Martin und holte ein Nimm-2-Bonbon aus seiner Tasche. "Hier, ich hoffe das magst du."

"Ja, mag ich", strahlte Lenny. "Krieg ich auch eins, wenn ich den Brief für Kevin mitnehme?"

Martin nickte. "Na klar."

"Okay", nickte Lenny eifrig und lief dann zu den anderen Kindern. Martin sah ihm lächelnd nach. Ein süßer Fratz, der Kleine.

Den Brief hielt er noch fest in der Hand, er würde ihn erst im Büro öffnen - und dann gleich eine Antwort schreiben. Er musste zwar trotzdem bis morgen warten, bis er Lenny den Brief geben konnte, aber trotzdem wollte er die Antwort so schnell wie möglich fertig haben. Nicht zu viel drüber nachdenken, beschloss er.

Also schob er den Brief vorsichtig in seine Tasche und stellte sich dann in Position, um sich einen Platz im Bus zu erkämpfen. Diesmal waren die Kinder zu ertragen, recht gut zu ertragen. Sie waren nicht ruhiger als sonst, aber Martin fühlte sich... angenehm erleichtert, wenn er an den Brief in seiner Tasche dachte.

Angenehm, weil er einen Brief von einem Dortmunder hatte. Nein, noch schlimmer. Einen Brief von dem Dortmunder überhaupt. Der Kerl, der sich die Skyline der Stadt auf die Wade hatte tätowieren lassen.

Der Kerl, Dortmunder durch und durch war. Nicht nur Dortmunder, sondern auch noch Borusse. Beides zusammen. Und dennoch... konnte er es kaum erwarten den Brief zu lesen.

"Du hast wirklich einen Schaden", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Glücklicherweise hatte das wohl kein Kind um ihn herum mitbekommen, sonst hätte er sicher verloren. Er war allerdings so unkonzentriert, dass er fast seine Haltestelle verpasste und grade noch so nach draußen springen konnte. Dann eilte er ins Büro und riss, kaum dass er an seinem Schreibtisch saß, den Brief auf.

An dich gedacht, war Martins erster Gedanke, als er Kevins Frage las. Er ärgerte sich über den Gedanken, aber er war wahr. Nachdem der erste Ärger vergangen war, hatte er viel an Kevin gedacht. Er hatte sogar das Dortmunder Spiel verfolgt! Das alles entwickelte sich in keine gute Richtung. Aber verdammt, er hatte Kevin halt kennengelernt, ohne zu wissen wer er war. Und er hatte ihn nett gefunden. Sehr nett. Und er hatte sich so sehr auf ihre Verabredung und das Essen gefreut gehabt...

Und dann stand auf einmal dieser scheiß-Großkreutz vor ihm, die Personifizierung des Feindes. Er hätte den Kontakt sofort abbrechen müssen, aber... er hatte es ja nicht einmal geschafft, Kevins Handynummer zu löschen! Denn Kevin war... nett gewesen. Die ganze Zeit war er nett gewesen. Bis er zum Großkreutz geworden war. Und eigentlich... auch dann noch.

Martin seufzte. Was sollte er machen? Ein Schalker und ein Dortmunder, das konnte gar nicht gut gehen. Und doch... sehnte er sich nach Kevin.

Ärgerlich schob er den Brief zur Seite. Er musste nachdenken, bevor er etwas schrieb, was er hinterher bereuen würde. In diesem Moment kam seine Kollegin ins Büro - und der Brief blieb bis in die Mittagspause hinein unbeachtet. Dann erst hatte er Gelegenheit zu schreiben:

"Hallo Kevin,  
Ich weiß nicht ob es gut wäre, wenn wir direkt miteinander sprechen würden. Lass uns noch hierbei bleiben - ist doch auch spannend.  
Am Wochenende habe ich Fußball geguckt - was sonst. Und... auch ein bisschen beobachtet, wie Ihr gespielt habt.  
Wehe, du erzählst das jemandem - ich würde alles abstreiten!  
Ich habe Lenny übrigens mit Nimm-2-Bonbons bestochen, damit er bei Laune bleibt. Solltest Du vielleicht auch tun, damit er weiter unser Postbote bleibt. Bisschen Porto hat er sich dafür ja schon verdient.  
Darf ich neugierig sein und dich fragen, wie du überhaupt auf die Idee mit dem Brief gekommen bist? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich daran gedacht hätte. Ich bin viel zu sehr Fan von Mails oder SMS, um an "normale" Briefe zu denken.  
Bis denne - und denk ans Porto ;)  
Martin"

Zufrieden mit dem geschriebenen faltete Martin den Brief und schob ihn in einen Umschlag. Nach kurzem Überlegen steckte er noch ein Nimm2 dazu, dann klebte er den Umschlag zu. Es war wirklich ein Jammer, dass er Lenny den Brief erst am nächsten Morgen geben konnte.


	17. Chapter 17

Aufgeregt lief Lenny nach Hause, mit dem Umschlag in der Hand, und dem Versprechen von Martin, dass er wieder etwas fürs Brieftragen bekommen würde.

Kevin wartete tatsächlich schon ungeduldig an der Haustür auf Lenny. Zum einen musste er bald wieder los zum zweiten Training und zum anderen, war er so unglaublich neugierig auf Martins Brief.

"Lenny, ab zu Mama, gibt Mittag", wollte er seinen kleinen Bruder wegschicken.

"Martin hat gesagt, ich krieg was von dir", sagte Lenny.

"Wie - du kriegst von mir?"

"Na fürs Brief bringen!"

"Und was, meint Martin, soll ich dir dafür geben?"

"Von Martin hab ich Nimm-2 bekommen."

"Okay..." Kevin ging in seine Haushälfte und kam mit einem Schokobon heraus. "Ist das okay?"

Lenny nickte zufrieden und übergab nun auch endlich den Brief. Kevin nahm ihm den Umschlag ab und lief zu seinem Wagen. "Tschüß", rief er seinem kleinen Bruder zu und fuhr los. Er musste zum Training - aber die Neugier ließ ihn nicht los, so dass er auf dem Weg irgendwo anhielt und den Brief aufriss.

Er musste lächeln, als er den Brief las. Martin hatte wegen ihm ein Dortmundspiel geguckt! Er drückte den Brief kurz an seine Brust, dann verstaute er ihn im Handschuhfach und fuhr weiter. Mit einem breiten Lächeln kam er beim Training an und zog sich so gut gelaunt wie schon lange nicht mehr um.

Das Training lief entsprechend gut, und Kloppo lobte ihn ein paar Mal. Vielleicht würde er ja am Wochenende spielen dürfen! Nach dem Training verschwand er kurzentschlossen im Fanshop, irgendeine Kleinigkeit...

"Hast du noch nicht genug Fanartikel?" fragte plötzlich eine amüsierte Stimme hinter ihm. Kevin drehte sich wie erwischt um. Mats stand grinsend hinter ihm.

"Für Martin... was hältst du von denen hier?", hielt Kevin ein paar schwarz-gelb gestreifte Kuschelsocken hoch.

"Du... willst einem Schalker BVB-Kuschelsocken schenken?" fragte Mats und lachte laut auf. "Das hab ich mich bei Benni erst getraut, als wir schon über ein Jahr zusammen waren!"

"Soll ich nicht? Was... was dann?"

"Ich kenn deinen Martin ja nicht. Die Socken sind toll. Bequem, kuschelig und so hübsch gestreift. Meinst du denn, er würde sich darüber freuen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. So gut kenn ich ihn auch noch nicht. Aber... ich möchte ihm etwas von uns schenken, als netten Scherz. Und die Socken... er muss sie ja nicht tragen, aber vielleicht abends beim Fernsehen oder so...?"

Mats nickte. "Dann nimm sie. Benni trägt seine auch ab und an, wenn er kalte Füße hat."

Kevin lächelte leicht. "Dann nehm ich sie." Er ging an die Kasse und zahlte schnell.

"Also... dann läuft das mit dem Briefeschreiben als gut?" fragte Mats, als sie den Fanshop verließen.

"Ja... Lenny macht den Postboten und fordert inzwischen Bonbons als Porto", lächelte Kevin.

"Schlaues Kerlchen", grinste Mats.

"Martin hat sogar Rückporto beigelegt", lachte Kevin und dachte an das Nimm-2, das er gleich auf dem Nachhauseweg lutschen würde.

"Mensch Kevin, du strahlst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd."

"Nee, tu ich nicht", widersprach Kevin halbherzig.

"Das ist doch nichts Schlimmes. Ich freu mich wahnsinnig für dich und ich drück ganz fest die Daumen, dass ihr beide es schafft."

"Dass wir was schaffen?", fragte Kevin nach.

"Na das ihr die Königsblaue-Schwarzgelbe Trennlinie einreißt und glücklich werdet", grinste Mats.

Kevin lachte bei dem Beispiel auf, das Mats und Benni hin und wieder erwähnten. "So weit denke ich noch nicht."

"Ach nein?"

"Nein, ich mein, wir treffen uns im Moment ja nicht mal."

"Dafür schreibt ihr euch romantische Briefe."

"Romantisch nenn ich was anderes..."

"Was findest du denn so romantisch?"

"Weiß nicht... war noch nicht so in der Lage."

"Wenn du mal Tipps willst... frag Benni", grinste Mats. "Ich bin, was romantische Ideen anbelangt, offenbar eher... eine Niete. Aber Benni kann sowas."

"Aber die Socken sind okay, oder?"

"Er wird bei den Socken immer an dich denken, also ja, sie sind ok."

"Okay - dann kriegt er sie. Im nächsten Brief."

"Erzähl mir unbedingt, was er dazu geschrieben hat."

"Mach ich, versprochen", lächelte Kevin. "Also - bis morgen." Er winkte Mats noch kurz zu, dann fuhr er zurück - und setzte sich gleich an den Brief an Martin.

"Hallo Martin,  
Lenny will also eine Bezahlung? Na gut. Er mag übrigens auch Schokolade, falls du mal keine Nimm-2 mehr hast.  
Die Idee mit dem Brief... Mats hat mir da nen Tipp gegeben. Der ist schließlich mit eurem Kapitän gut befreundet und kennt das... Problem.  
Ich... ich fühl mich übrigens geschmeichelt, dass du dir ein Spiel von uns angesehen hast.  
Heute nach dem Training war ich noch im Fanshop, vielleicht gefällt Dir meine Beute ja ein kleines bisschen.  
Du musst sie natürlich nicht tragen, aber... sie sind wirklich gut, wenn man kalte Füße hat.  
Sagt auch Benni - euer Kapitän ;)  
Vielleicht schickst du mir ja mal ein Foto mit, wenn du die Socken trägst.  
Bis dann,  
Kevin"

Er suchte einen größeren Umschlag raus und schob den Brief und die Socken hinein, dann klebte er ihn zu. Hoffentlich würde sich Martin ein bisschen freuen und wissen, dass die Socken eine Art... Friedensangebot waren.

Er gab Lenny den Brief gleich am nächsten Morgen, vor dem Abschlusstraining. Es war zum heulen, dass dann Wochenende war. Martins Antwort würde er also erst am Montag lesen bekommen!

Bei dem Unentschieden gegen Gladbach konnte Kevin zumindest durchspielen, dann saß er wieder nervös zu Hause. Er war schon fast am einschlafen, als sein Handy piepte und eine Nachricht anzeigte. Müde zog er das Handy heraus und las die Nachricht.

Es war ein kurzer Text mit einem Bild im Anhang. Er öffnete das Bild und war sofort hellwach. Auf dem Bild war ein kurzer Ausschnitt eines Couchtisches zu sehen und darauf lagen zwei Füße, die in den kuscheligen BVB-Socken steckten. Schnell las Kevin den dazugehörigen Text. [Mehr am Montag, du Spinner!]

Unwillkürlich strahlte Kevin breit. Spinner - das klang in seinen Ohren richtig liebevoll. Und Martin trug die Socken! Schlagartig fing es in Kevins Bauch an zu kribbeln. Jetzt freute er sich noch mehr auf den Brief am Montag!

Wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu - und diesmal schlief er ein.


	18. Chapter 18

Während des ganzen Trainings war Kevin hibbelig. Es dauerte ihm alles viel zu lange und eigentlich wollte er nur nach Hause um Lenny Martins Brief abzunehmen. So hastete er nur kurz unter die Dusche und fertigte auch Mats nur kurz ab, "Ja, hab die Socken geschickt." Mats fragte noch etwas, aber das bekam er schon gar nicht mehr. Auch für die Fans hatte er heute keinen Blick übrig. Er sprintete zu seinem Wagen und fuhr los, ab nach Hause.

Er stürmte gleich ins Haus seiner Eltern. "Lenny! Lenny!!!", brüllte er durchs Treppenhaus.

"Was brüllst du denn so?" fragte Lenny, als er oben aus seinem Zimmer kam.

"Na, wenn du nicht hörst. Komm mal runter."

Lenny polterte lautstark die Treppe runter und grinste seinen Bruder an.

"Und?"

"Und was?" fragte Lenny ganz scheinheilig.

Kevin kramte in seiner Hosentasche und fand einen Eisbonbon, den er Lenny vor die Nase hielt. "Und?"

"Zwei", sagte Lenny sofort. "Ist größer als sonst."

Etwas überrascht nickte Kevin, griff in einen Rucksack und holte ein kleines Snickers heraus. Es hätte auch ein großes sein können, oder eine Tafel Schokolade oder noch mehr, das war ihm völlig egal. Martin hatte Lenny etwas für ihn mitgegeben!

Lenny nickte. "Ok, ich hols runter", sagte er und rannte die Treppe wieder hoch. Gespannt wartete Kevin, dass sein kleiner Bruder zurückkam. Er hielt ein wirklich großes Päckchen in der Hand, mindestens so groß wie eine Orange, und reichte es Kevin.

"Was ist da drin?" fragte Lenny neugierig.

"Neugierige Nase. Das ist für mich!" grinste Kevin ihn an.

"Aber ich habs getragen!"

"Hast ja auch deinen Lohn dafür bekommen."

"Na gut", brummte Lenny.

"Darf ich dann jetzt gehen?", fragte Kevin ein klein wenig genervt.

"Gibt aber gleich Essen", sagte Lenny.

"Ich komm dann rüber."

"Ok", sagte Lenny und lief wieder nach oben. Kevin drückte das Päckchen fest an sich, als er rüber in seine Haushälfte lief. Er knallte nur schnell die Tür zu und begann dann sofort das Päckchen zu öffnen.

Es war in braunes Packpapier gewickelt, offenbar ein auseinander geschnittener brauner Briefumschlag. Darunter kam eine Lage Zeitungspapier zum Vorschein - der Sportteil, wie Kevin mit gerümpfter Nase feststellte. Es war etwas mühsam, das gut verklebte Päckchen aufzubekommen - und dann hielt er sie in der Hand. Eine schalkeblaue Badeente im Schwimmring. Im ersten Moment hätte er sie fast fallengelassen - dann grinste er. Irgendwie war das Ding ziemlich witzig, und wenn er schon mit den Socken angefangen hatte...

Er würde das Teil natürlich niemals öffentlich hinstellen, aber wenn man von der falschen Farbe absah... Grinsend zog er den Brief hervor, der ebenfalls mit im Päckchen gelegen hatte:

"Lieber Kevin,  
das war ja schon fast ein Anschlag! Kuschelsocken ok, aber dann in diesen Farben? Sehr gefährlich, mein Lieber! Aber wie du bestimmt schon gesehen hast, ist Rache süß. Und ja, ich will ebenfalls ein Beweisfoto von der Ente im Einsatz!  
Ich hoffe, Lenny war mit seiner Bezahlung zufrieden und liefert brav ab - und macht das Päckchen nicht vorher auf!  
Vermutlich würde er ziemlich schief gucken, wenn er ne Schalke-Ente finden würde.  
Und Du auch - ich kann mir vorstellen, wie Du gerade aussiehst. Nicht besser als ich am Freitag!  
Ich wünsch Dir viel Spaß mit der Ente!  
Viele Grüße  
Martin "

Kevin grinste. Ein Anschlag, also wirklich! Es war eher ein Rettungsversuch gewesen! Aber ein Bad mit der Ente klang gar nicht schlecht. Danach würde er auch von ihren gemeinsamen Erlebnissen berichten. Er aß schnell mit seiner Familie zu Mittag, dann zog er sich in seine Hälfte zurück.

Leider konnte er noch nicht gleich die Ente zum Einsatz bringen, da er noch Training hatte, aber er konnte schon mal einen Brief schreiben. Außerdem hatte er schon eine Idee, was er Martin diesmal schicken könnte... Also setzte er sich an seinen Tisch und versuchte etwas Sinnvolles zu formulieren. Irgendwie machte es inzwischen richtig Spaß.

"Lieber Martin,  
Die Socken waren ein Anschlag? Die Ente war ja auch ein Schock! Sehr nett, aber in schwarz-gelb doch noch sehr viel netter! Ich denke aber, wir werden uns... anfreunden. Also, die Ente und ich. Wir beide... wir sind ja schon irgendwie... befreundet.  
Ich hab dir auch wieder was mitgeschickt und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du es annimmst.  
Vielleicht... verbindet uns da ja doch etwas ;)  
Und vielleicht... vielleicht könnten wir ja danach mal telefonieren?  
Liebe Grüße  
Kevin"

Er faltete den Zettel zusammen, schob noch die Überraschung hinein und klebte den Umschlag zu. Das Foto würde er ihm heute Abend per SMS schicken - hatte Martin ja immerhin auch so gemacht.

Jetzt musste er sich schon beeilen um zum zweiten Training zu kommen. Erst nach dem Duschen schaffte Mats es ihn kurz abzufangen. "Was ist denn heute los mit dir Ständig nur am rumrennen!"

"Hab halt wichtige Dinge zu tun!" grinste Kevin.

"Ich hetz dir Benni und seine Crew auf den Hals", drohte Mats.

Kevin sah ihn entsetzt an. "Du bist gemein!"

"Also überlegs dir", sah Mats ihn herausfordernd an.

"Ich hab ein Date mit meiner Wanne und einer blauen Ente."

"Einer blauen... Ente?", fragte Mats verwundert nach.

Kevin nickte. "Ja... armes Ding. Wurde von irgend so einem bösen Menschen blau gemacht. Dabei würde sie sich in gelb viel wohler fühlen!"

Jetzt lachte Mats, "Die hat Martin dir geschickt? Der Junge gefällt mir!"

"Ja, als Rache für die Socken. Und er hat ein Bild von der Ente im Einsatz verlangt."

"Ah, also... viel Spaß beim Baden!"

"Ach Mats?"

"Ja?"

"Danke", sagte Kevin.

"Hm? Ach..." Mats lächelte. "Schön, dass es was gebracht hat."

"Dann bis morgen früh beim Training."

"Viel Spaß mit dem blauen Entchen!", lachte Mats nur. Kevin schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und ging dann zu seinem Wagen.

Er fuhr schnell nach Hause, denn inzwischen freute er sich auf das Bad. Und vor allem freute er sich auf die Reaktion von Martin auf das Bild, das er ihm schicken würde.

Zu Hause lief er gleich ins Bad, die blaue Ente in der Hand, und ließ Wasser ein. Viel Schaumbad, das sah auf dem Bild bestimmt besser aus, und dann das Handy, um Fotos zu machen. Hoffentlich fiel es ihm nicht ins Wasser!

Sollte er die Ente allein im Wasser fotografieren oder sollte er sich mit ins Bild mogeln? Er fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln der Vorfreude und Aufregung, also würde er mitbaden. Schließlich konnte man so eine Schalkeente nicht unbeaufsichtigt schwimmen lassen - wer wusste schon, was die dann anstellen würde!

Also zog er sich aus und ließ sich ins warme Wasser gleiten, mit dem Handy in der Hand. Es dauerte etwas, bis er sich richtig hingeruckelt hatte und auch das Entchen dekorativ vor ihm im Schaum schwamm.

Er grinste und machte zur Sicherheit gleich mehrere Aufnahmen aus verschiedenen Richtungen. Das Beste würde er an Martin schicken. Dann landete das Handy neben der Wanne, und er genoss einfach das heiße Bad. Und ließ die Ente schwimmen.

"Bist ja schon irgendwie ganz... niedlich", murmelte er irgendwann und stupste die Ente an. "Aber blau für ne Ente? Da ist irgendwas mächtig schief gelaufen."

Die Ente wippte auf dem Wasser nach vorn und hinten - sicher in ihrem blau-weißem Schwimmring.

"Allerdings gibts ja auch coole blaue Sachen. Der kleine Elefant zum Beispiel. Den mag Lenny total gern. Oder... oder das Meer, das ist auch blau..."

Die Ente nickte wippend, also fuhr Kevin fort. "Blauer Himmel ist schön - mit gelber Sonne. Und... die blauen Eisbonbons sind toll. Trotzdem könnte Martin ruhig nem vernünftigen Verein die Treue halten."

Die Ente wippte weiter.

"Sehr gesprächig bist du aber nicht."

Wieder nur ein Wippen. "Muss wohl doch wieder mit Martin reden, du schweigsames Entchen."

Schließlich wurde es ihm zu kalt und er stand auf. "Dann komm mal her, du bist ja schon ganz blau angelaufen vor Kälte", grinste er das Entchen an und hob es aus dem Wasser. Es bekam einen Platz auf dem Badewannenrand, während das Wasser aus der Wanne rann.

"So Entchen, dann wollen wir mal Martin das Bild schicken", sagte Kevin, als er fertig mit Abtrocken war und seinen flauschigen BVB-Bademantel angezogen hatte.

Er ließ die Ente alleine um sich im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa zu setzen und die Bilder zu sortieren. Schließlich entschied er sich für eins, wo das Entchen direkt vor seinem Gesicht schwamm. Man sah sein breites Grinsen im Hintergrund und sonst nur jede Menge Schaum um sie herum.

Das schickte er einfach zu Martin, mit den Worten, "Entchen und ich fühlen uns im warmen Wasser wohl. Beweis erbracht!"

Vielleicht würde Martin ja gleich auf seine SMS antworten und nicht erst auf den nächsten Brief warten. Er kuschelte sich gerade in seine Wolldecke, als sich tatsächlich das Handy meldete. [Hatte schon befürchtet du würdest sie ertränken - deswegen ja auch der Rettungsring ;)]

Kevin lächelte und tippte eine Antwort. [Das arme Entchen kann ja nichts für den schlechten Geschmack ihres Schöpfers;-)]

[Oder ihres neuen Besitzers ;)]

[Mein Geschmack ist ausgezeichnet. Hast du doch an den tollen Kuschelsocken bemerkt!]

[Du hast einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack, bist aber leider minimalst extrem farbenblind.]

[Pff! Das ist eine Lüge. Ich seh überall schwarz-gelb, also stimmt alles mit mir!;-)]

[Du meinst blau-weiß...]

Kevin grinste. [Ganz bestimmt nicht!]

[Geschmacksverirrung. Oder nen Sehfehler, das könnte auch sein.]

Kevin grinste noch breiter und schoss ein Foto seiner BVB-Bettwäsche, die er momentan aufgezogen hatte. Er hatte inzwischen auch neutrale Bettwäsche, aber manchmal... außerdem würde es Martin bestimmt schocken.

[In diesem Bett würde ich nie schlafen! Gibt ja Alpträume!], war Martins Antwort.

[Es ist wundervoll! Und die perfekte Motivation vor dem Spiel am Mittwoch!]

[Für Mittwoch kann ich mich vielleicht ja überwinden Euch die Daumen zu drücken.]

Kevin lächelte. Sehr gut, das hieß dass Martin sein kleines Geschenk vielleicht wirklich annehmen würde. [Das hoffe ich doch sehr.]

[Zumindest drück ich DIR die Daumen], kam die Antwort.

[Danke. Das... das bedeutet mir viel.]

[Du bist ein Freund.]

[Obwohl ich Dortmunder bin?]

[Das muss ich halt ignorieren. Oder... kannst du das nicht?]

[Doch. Ich... bin ehrlich gesagt selbst überrascht, aber ich fänds schön, wenn wir uns eine Freundschaft aufbauen können.]

[Schön. Dann... machen wir das doch. Aber... nicht heute, ich muss noch mal weg.]

[Ok. Lenny bringt dir morgen meinen neuen Brief. Ich freu mich schon auf die Antwort.]

[Ich freu mich erstmal auf den Brief. Bis morgen!]

[Bis morgen!]

Darauf kam keine Antwort mehr, aber Kevin hatte auch keine mehr erwartet. Das hier war auf jeden Fall ein Fortschritt gewesen - ein großer Fortschritt! Es hatte wirklich viel Spaß gemacht. Und er war inzwischen sicher, dass Martin zum Spiel kommen würde.

Und der Gedanke... machte ihn schrecklich nervös. Er musste einfach... er musste einfach gut spielen. Und sie durften auf gar keinen Fall verlieren. Gerade gegen die Bayern nicht! Und vielleicht schaffte er es ja, gegen den blöden Neuer ein Tor zu schießen. Das wäre die absolute Krönung des Tages!

Damit würde Martin leben müssen. Aber vielleicht war ja auch Martin einer der Fans, die Neuer den Wechsel noch immer übelnahmen und er würde sich deshalb sogar darüber freuen. Das wollte er herausfinden - wie so vieles mehr. Und dazu würde er ja auch offenbar die Gelegenheit bekommen. Der Gedanke machte Spaß!

Nach dem Spiel würde er Martin fragen, ob sie ihr Essen nicht nachholen wollten. Sie konnte es dann ja auch in einem Restaurant machen, so als... neutralem Ort. Wobei ihm das Kochen für Martin echt Spaß gemacht hatte.

Aber das wäre vermutlich zu nah an einem... Date. Und Kevin wusste nicht, ob das richtig war. Ob Martin das überhaupt wollte. Ob er selbst das wollte. Konnte er sich das vorstellen? Ein Date mit einem Schalker?

Nein, das war jenseits seines Vorstellungsvermögens. Andererseits... andererseits war es kein Date mit einem Schalker, sondern ein Date mit... mit Martin. Und das hingegen konnte er sich sehr gut vorstellen.

"Ach scheiße", murmelte Kevin. Das war eine wirklich beschissene Situation. Wie sollte er da bloß wieder rauskommen? Vermutlich konnte er nichts weiter tun, als abwarten. Und hoffen, dass es doch noch mehr wird. Jedenfalls, wenn er auf sein Herz hörte. Bei Mats klappte es schließlich auch. Er war glücklich mit Benni. Und dass die beiden glücklich waren, das sah man. Allerdings war Mats auch nicht in Dortmund geboren. Und war eigentlich kein Dortmundfan, sondern einfach... Spieler.

Hätte er damals ein Angebot von Schalke gehabt, hätte Mats jetzt genauso gut ein Königsblauer sein können. Und das unterschied ihn von Kevin. Für Kevin hatte es immer nur den BVB gegeben.

Erneut seufzte Kevin. Er würde jetzt erstmal schlafen und sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen.


	19. Chapter 19

"Lenny! Nimm den Brief hier noch mit", hastete Kevin am nächsten Morgen seinem Bruder hinterher.

"Schon wieder?" fragte Lenny.

"Ja. und nicht meckern, du hast schließlich auch was davon."

"Was krieg ich heute?"

"Keine Ahnung, kriegst du ja von Martin."

"Na gut", sagte Lenny und verdrehte die Augen. Er fand das ganze offenbar ziemlich... albern. Er würde schon noch irgendwann begreifen, was das bedeutete.

"Na los, ab mit dir", sagte Kevin und scheuchte Lenny grinsend zur Tür. Der Kleine lief mit schwenkendem Turnbeutel zur Bushaltestelle.

Martin erwartete ihn schon lächelnd. "Morgen Lenny. Hast du Post für mich?"

"Ihr seid ja sooo altmodisch", murrte Lenny und zerrte den Brief aus der Jacke, hielt ihn aber noch fest.

Martin lachte. "Das verstehst du mal, wenn du groß bist", versprach er. Dann zog er aus seiner Jacke eine kleine Tüte Gummibärchen, die er an der Supermarktkasse erstanden hatte. "Hier, für dich."

Lenny griff nach der schmalen Tüte und reichte Martin dafür den Brief.

"Danke", sagte Martin und öffnete schnell den Brief. Seit ihren SMS am gestrigen Abend hatte er ihn kaum erwarten können.

Zuerst zog er eine Karte aus dem Umschlag. Schmal, bunt bedruckt. Eine... "Eintrittskarte", wie Martin überrascht feststellte. Eine Eintrittskarte für das Pokalspiel BVB gegen Bayern München!

"Wow", murmelte Martin. Das kam nun doch ziemlich überraschend. Das Spiel war eigentlich sofort nach Auslosung ausverkauft gewesen. Er hatte sich noch nicht wirklich entschieden gehabt, ob er sich das Spiel überhaupt angucken wollte. Die Bayern mochte er nicht grade lieber als den BVB.

Aber jetzt... würde er auf jeden Fall hingehen. Und Kevin die Daumen drücken.

Mit einem Lächeln schob er die Karte wieder in den Umschlag und zog dafür den Brief hervor. Er lächelte beim Lesen. Jedes Mal freute er sich über Briefe von Kevin, und heute besonders. Er wollte wirklich mit ihm befreundet sein. Und telefonieren. Aber heute würde er Kevin noch mal einen Brief schreiben, beschloss Martin.

Damit begann er kaum dass er an seinem Schreibtisch saß.

"Lieber Kevin,  
Das war ja noch eine größere Überraschung als die Socken!  
Ich muss gestehen, ich bin ein bisschen sprachlos. Auch wenn ich kein Fan von einer der beiden Teams bin, ist es doch eins der Toppspiele der Saison!  
Natürlich nehme ich Deine Einladung gerne an und freue mich schon auf das Spiel!  
Und ja, ich werde dir die Daumen drücken. Mach die Bayern fertig!  
Und danach können wir gern telefonieren. Kannst mich, wenn Du nicht zu müde bist, noch nach dem Spiel anrufen.  
Liebe Grüße  
Martin"

Sorgfältig schob er den Brief in den Umschlag und dann in seine Tasche.

Er hätte Lenny den Brief erst am Mittwochmorgen geben können, und da war er sich nicht sicher, ob er Kevin noch erreichen würde. Also machte er sich kurzentschlossen bei Schulschluss auf den Weg in die Höhle der Löwen und suchte an der völlig überfüllten Bushaltestelle nach Kevins kleinem Bruder.

"Lenny!" rief er, als er ihn endlich entdeckt hatte. Der drehte sich um und lief dann auf Martin zu.

"Schon wieder einen?" fragte er, als Martin ihm den Brief hinhielt.

"Ja, schon wieder. Schließlich ist Kevin morgen nicht da. Und denk an die Bezahlung!"

"Keine Angst, die vergess ich nicht", sagte Lenny und schob den Brief in seinen Ranzen.

"Dann ist gut. Tschüß, Knirps, und grüß Kevin."

"Mach ich", versprach Lenny und stieg in den Bus, der grad gehalten hatte. Martin sah dem Bus nach, dann ging er zurück in das Büro. Morgen also ins Stadion, lächelte er, um den einen Feind im Spiel gegen den anderen Feind anzufeuern.


	20. Chapter 20

Irgendwie war Kevin ein wenig nervös, als er mit dem Kind an der Hand ins Stadion einlief. Martin saß da oben, Haupttribüne, beste Karten. Er wusste auch, welche Reihe, welcher Platz - aber er würde ihn dennoch nicht finden, also sah er nur einen Moment in die Richtung, und als sie den Zuschauern zuwinkten, dachte er besonders an Martin.

Dann wurde das Spiel angepfiffen. Das Spiel lief wie erwartet, zwei große Mannschaften standen sich gegenüber, beide hatten viel zu verlieren. Am Ende der ersten Halbzeit fiel das 0:1. In der zweiten Hälfte wurde Kevin ausgewechselt, Kuba sollte beim Ausgleich helfen - aber es brachte nichts, am Ende stand die Niederlage.

Es war unfair, einfach unfair! Ausgerechnet gegen die Bayern auszuscheiden - das war fast so schlimm, als hätten sie gegen Schalke verloren!

Gut, das wollte er sich gar nicht erst wirklich ausmalen, aber viel besser waren die Bayern auch nicht. Allein, wie sie sich jetzt recht unmotiviert von den Fans verabschiedeten! Diese verdammten arroganten Fatzkes! Zum Kotzen. Und jetzt stieg die Chance wirklich, dass sie nicht nur Meister wurden, sondern auch noch Pokalsieger!

Der Meistertitel war ihnen ja kaum noch zu nehmen - feiern würden sie ihn sicher nicht. Dafür waren sie ja viel gut toll. Zum Kotzen, einfach zum Kotzen! Wütend über die Bayern, über sich selbst, über den Scheiß-Neuer dampfte er in die Kabine. Die Stimmung in der Kabine war nicht wirklich berauschend. Sie alle waren angefressen über das verlorene Spiel.

Kevin kam gerade geduscht zurück zu seinem Platz, als sein Handy sich meldete. Eine SMS war angekommen. [Dabei hatte ich euch so die Daumen gedrückt...]

Tatsächlich schaffte es die SMS ein schwaches Lächeln auf Kevins Lippen zu zaubern. [Danke. Wenns nicht zu spät wird, ruf ich später an...] tippte er schnell zurück.

[Ruf an, egal, wie spät es wird. Bis später]

"Eindeutig verknallt, wenn du nach so nem Spiel noch lächeln kannst", flüsterte Mats ihm plötzlich ins Ohr.

Erschrocken zuckte Kevin zusammen - und dann fühlte er das Kribbeln im Bauch, das sich immer wieder einstellte, wenn er an Martin dachte.

"Dann seid ihr also schon wieder beim SMS-Status angekommen, ja?" fragte Mats.

"Wir wollen nachher telefonieren", sagte Kevin leise - und das Kribbeln wurde stärker.

Mats lächelte. "Dann lass dich schön von ihm ablenken."

"Mach ich. Und du von deinem Benni." Inzwischen hatte Kevin sich schnell angezogen und schnürte nur noch die Schuhe.

"Benni war sogar im Stadion... und es hat trotzdem kein Glück gebracht", seufzte Mats.

"Martin auch nicht..."

Mats lachte auf. "Zwei Schalker zwischen lauter Borussen. Na, die hatten bestimmt Spaß!"

"Ich hoffe doch, sie haben sich getarnt", grinste Kevin. "So, ich will los. Grüß deinen Schatz von mir."

"Mach ich. Bis morgen, Kevin."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Kevin und eilte zu seinem Wagen. Er war froh, dass niemand ihn aufhielt und er sofort losfahren konnte.

Kaum war er zu Hause, ließ er seine Tasche, die Jacke, die Schuhe, alles einfach fallen und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Mutter hatte ihm schon etwas zu trinken und Chips hingestellt, wie meist, wenn sie ahnte, dass es ihm nicht besonders gut ging. Dass er im Moment kaum an die Niederlage dachte, wusste sie ja nicht.

Er setzte sich auf die Couch griff sich die Chips und zog mit der anderen Hand sein Handy hervor. Schnell wählte er Martins Nummer.

Es klingelte nur zwei Mal, dann nahm er ab. "Hey Kevin!"

Das Kribbeln verstärkte sich, als er Martins Stimme hörte. "Hey", flüsterte er.

"Und... wir geht es dir?", fragte Martin vorsichtig nach.

"Wir haben verloren", seufzte Kevin. "Und das gegen die Scheiß-Bayern..."

"Ich habs euch echt gewünscht..."

"Irgendwie scheint uns unser Glück gegen die Bayern im Stich zu lassen", brummte Kevin. "Letztes Jahr hätten wir das Spiel gewonnen. Und zwar haushoch!"

"Letztes Jahr habt ihr das Spiel haushoch gewonnen", erinnerte ihn Martin.

Kevin grinste leicht. "Oh ja. Das hat Spaß gemacht. Und der Neuer hat so dämlich geguckt!"

Martin lachte leise. "Ja, das war... fies."

"Nein, gerecht", sagte Kevin.

Jetzt wurde das Lachen herzlicher. "Oh ja, das auch. 5:3."

"Aber heute haben wir versagt... das war so demütigend."

"Ihr habt nicht versagt, Kevin. Versagt ist ein... 4:0 oder so. Aber nicht sowas."

"Fühlt sich trotzdem so an. In einer Saison gleich beide Titel zu verspielen und immer gegen den gleichen Gegner... beschissen!"

"Einen Titel habt ihr noch..."

"Ich weiß. Und den wollen wir jetzt auch unbedingt."

Er hörte Martin leise lachen. "Mal sehen, wer den Titel kriegt - ihr oder wir."

"Wir ganz klar. Königsblau ist nichts für so nen Pokal. Da fühlt er sich total unwohl!"

"Ich glaub nicht, dass er sich bei euch wohl fühlt."

"Oh doch", lachte Kevin. "Die Meisterschale hat sich hier ja auch total wohl gefühlt. Und sie wird weinen, wenn sie ins böses München muss."

"Ja, München ist böse, aber sie wünscht sich doch endlich mal zu uns zu kommen. Und nicht wieder entführt zu werden."

"Hm", brummte Kevin. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Schale ausgerechnet nach Gelsenkirchen wollte. Er konnte es nicht, und er wollte es erst recht nicht.

"Na was denn?" fragte Martin neckend. "Es gibt auch schön Ecken in Gelsenkirchen."

"Nein, bestimmt nicht."

"Sogar in Dortmund gibt es nette Ecken", sagte Martin.

"Klar!", lachte Kevin. "Aber dass du das sogar zugibst!"

"Ich wohne und arbeite in Dortmund", sagte Martin. "Und ich hab im Moment kein Auto. Also musste ich mich wohl oder übel auch ein bisschen hier umsehen."

"Wie kommt man dazu, als Gelsenkirchener... oder kommst du gar nicht von da?"

"Doch", sagte Martin grinsend. "Ich bin in Gelsenkirchen geboren."

"Und deswegen Schalker... und warum wohnst du jetzt hier?"

"Der Job", sagte Martin. "Ich arbeite bei einer Immobilienfirma. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich nach der Ausbildung überhaupt hier in der Gegend was gefunden hatte. Und dann hieß es halt arbeitslos oder Dortmund..."

"Und dann beißt man in den sauren Apfel", grinste Kevin. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so einfach nach Gelsenkirchen ziehen könnte.

"Einfach war es auch nicht", lachte Martin. "Aber es musste sein."

"Und... wie fühlt man sich so, im Feindesland?"

"War am Anfang komisch", gab Martin zu. "Aber ich hab schon gelernt, wo ich nicht in Königsblau auftauchen sollte."

"Zum Beispiel in der Nähe des Stadions", lachte Kevin. "Ich hoffe, du warst heute... angemessen gekleidet?"

"Ich war ganz neutral gekleidet", versicherte Martin ihm schnell. "Unauffälliges grau und ne dunkelgrüne Jacke."

"Klingt gut", meinte Kevin und stellte sich Martin vor. Die Jacke meinte er schon zu kennen, sie stand ihm.

"Aber unter der Jacke hatte ich ein Schalke-Trikot an", grinste Martin breit.

"Was?", keuchte Kevin auf - und lachte dann laut los. "Und was hast du den Ordnern am Eingang gesagt?"

"Das ich verwirrt bin und meine Aufsichtsperson mit ins Stadion schleift", lachte Martin. "Nein, die haben ein bisschen sparsam geguckt und dann gemeint, ich solle bloß die Jacke anlassen."

"Ich fass es nicht - mit Schalketrikot zu unserem Spiel!", lachte Kevin noch immer. "Du bist echt der Hammer!"

"Hey, ich war eine unterdrückte Minderheit! Hab mal ein bisschen Mitleid mit mir!"

"Unterdrückte Minderheit? Na, dann können wir uns ja um nen Integrationspreis bewerben!"

Martin schnaubte. "Ich verlange eine Entschädigung. Und zwar in Form von Kaffee und Schokolade."

"Entschädigung?" Spontan sagte Kevin zu. "Die gibts aber nur noch heute."

"Na wie gut das mir dann noch fast 24 Stunden bleiben", sagte Martin nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war tatsächlich schon fast halb 1 und eigentlich müsste er langsam ins Bett...

"Oh - okay", nickte Kevin ein wenig enttäuscht. "Du musst morgen früh raus, hm?"

"Ja, leider. Das ist der Nachteil von Fußball mitten in der Woche...", sagte Martin leise.

"Dann... musst du wohl ins Bett", murmelte Kevin, "schade."

"Wir telefonieren wieder, ja?"

Noch etwas mehr Enttäuschung machte sich in Kevin breit. "Du kannst auch morgen... wenn du magst", versuchte er es noch einmal.

"Ich bin morgen Abend nicht da. Geburtstagsparty von einem Kumpel. Aber... ihr habt morgen nur Regeneration oder? Wir... wir könnten uns in meiner Mittagspause treffen und ne Kleinigkeit essen, wenn du Lust hast."

Sofort fühlte sich Kevin besser - viel besser. "Ich müsste gegen zwölf, halb eins bei dir sein können."

"Dann treffen wir uns gegen halb eins einfach an der Bushaltestelle vor Lennys Schule?" schlug Martin vor.

"Ja, gern!", freute sich Kevin.

"Ich freu mich Kevin", sagte Martin leise.

"Ich freu mich auch", antwortete Kevin ähnlich leise.

"Dann bis heute Mittag. Und schlaf gut."

"Schlaf du auch gut. Und... träum nicht allzu schlecht, nach dem Spiel beim Feind."

"Werd ich nicht", lächelte Martin, dann legte er auf.

Kevin saß noch mit einem weichen, aber breiten Lächeln auf dem Sofa und blickte auf den ausgeschalteten Fernseher. Das Telefonat war unglaublich schön gewesen. Noch viel schöner als jedes bisherige Gespräch an der Bushaltestelle!

Ruhiger, wärmer. Freundschaftlicher. Und dann am Ende, da war es wieder passiert. Es hatte heftig gekribbelt. Er wagte zu hoffen, dass es Martin ähnlich gegangen war.

Auf jeden Fall hatte er deutlich gehört, dass Martin sich auf ihr Mittagessen freute. Alles andere würde sich dann bestimmt auch noch zeigen.


	21. Chapter 21

Kevin war schon ziemlich aufgeregt, als er nach der Regeneration in der Kabine saß. Wieder wurde er von Mats abgefangen, "Wohin so schnell?"

"Hab ne Verabredung", sagte Kevin.

"Wie... mit Martin?", fragte Mats überrascht. "So schnell!"

"Mittagessen", sagte Kevin nur und stopfte seine Sachen in seine Tasche.

"Oh - das ist toll! Dann habt ihr gestern noch telefoniert?"

"Ja, gleich als ich zu Hause war."

"Schön. Dann wird das echt was mit euch, hm?"

"Keine Ahnung..."

"Wird schon", war Mats zuversichtlich."

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. "Muss los."

"Viel Spaß. Und meld dich mal!"

"Keine Angst du neugierige Nase", sagte Kevin grinsend und lief dann aus der Kabine. Er wusste, dass Mats ihm nachsah, aber er drehte sich nicht mehr um. Er hatte einfach keine Zeit dazu, schließlich musste er pünktlich sein. Also ging er schnell zu seinem Wagen und fuhr los, auf direktem Wege zu Lennys Schule.

Er parkte seinen Wagen und ging dann das letzte Stück zur Haltestelle. Vermutlich würden sie ja irgendwo hier in der Nähe was essen, da brauchte er das Auto dann nicht. Er wartete nur kurz, dann kam Martin um eine Straßenecke gebogen und direkt auf ihn zu.

"Hallo Kevin", sagte Martin mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

"Hey", strahlte auch Kevin.

"Wie gehts dir?" fragte Martin.

"Wenn ich nicht an das Spiel denke - dann ganz gut. Und du? Alles ohne Schäden überstanden?"

"Ja, ich hab den schwarz-gelb Flash zumindest teilweise verdaut", lachte Martin. "Also... magst du Bagel?"

"Bagel? Gibt es hier gute?"

"Vor einem halben Jahr hat hier ein Bagel Brothers aufgemacht", sagte Martin. "Der hat gute Bagel."

"Dann lass uns das doch mal ausprobieren", nickte Kevin. "Zu Fuß oder mit dem Wagen?"

"Ist gleich hier um die Ecke", sagte Martin und deutete nach vorn.

"Dann können wir ja so gehen."

Martin nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie das kurze Stück bis zum Eingang der Bagel-Filiale.

Es war gerade Mittagszeit und das merkte man auch, denn viele Tische waren besetzt. Zum Glück war aber die Schlange am Tresen nicht allzu lang und wenig später suchten sich mit ihren Bagels und den Getränken einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke.

"Hm, der ist gut", nickte Kevin nachdem er abgebissen hatte.

"Schön, dass es dir schmeckt", sagte Martin grinsend.

"Netter Laden", lobte Kevin und sah auf zu Martin. Der hatte seine Jacke ausgezogen und saß in einem dunkelblauen Hemd vor ihm.

Kevin runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich vor. "Ist das etwa... ein Schalke-Hemd?" fragte er dann ungläubig.

Unwillkürlich schob Martin die Hand über seine linke Brust, um die Stickerei abzudecken.

"Ich glaubs ja nicht", sagte Kevin und grinste. Dabei hatte er eben noch gedacht, dass Hemd eigentlich ganz schick war. Und dann... dann entdeckte er DAS.

"Ich mag das Hemd. Also... nicht nur deswegen", versuchte Martin sich zu entschuldigen. "Soll ich die Jacke wieder überziehen?"

"Quatsch", sagte Kevin. Martin saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand und ihm gegenüber, so dass er abgeschirmt wurde von den Blicken der anderen Kunden. "Aber du hast echt Mut, so öffentlich damit rumzulaufen."

"Naja, normalerweise sehen das nur meine Kollegen, und da gilt das als Neckerei", versuchte Martin etwas verlegen zu erklären.

"Du hast ja tolerante Kollegen", meinte Kevin grinsend.

"Es macht einfach Spaß - und alle müssen mal einstecken."

"Ist bei uns ja irgendwie nicht anders. Ich mein Mats und Kelly sind ja beide mit... Schlümpfen befreundet."

"Und du jetzt auch", lächelte Martin leicht.

"Ja, ich jetzt auch", sagte Kevin lächelnd.

"Und wir necken uns ja auch."

Kevin nickte. Stimmt, inzwischen konnten sie sich necken. "Dem Entchen gehts übrigens gut. Ich hab ihm ein Nest aus nem BVB-Handtuch gebaut."

"Oh, das ist aber lieb. Ich kann dir aber auch mal ein Schalke-Handtuch mitbringen, damit es sich in deinem Badezimmer ganz zu Hause fühlt", bot Martin an.

"Nein, ich will das Entchen doch heilen!"

"Heilen? Du machst es noch krank! Das hat doch Heimweh!"

"Hm... oh ich weiß, ich hol aus unserem Fanshop einen Spielkameraden!" sagte Kevin. "Dann wird das arme blaue Ding bald merken, dass es in schwarz-gelb viel besser aussehen würde."

"Das wird es nie einsehen, aber einen gelben Freund wird es bestimmt mögen."

"Dann... schick ich dir mal ein Bild von den beiden", versprach Kevin.

"Ja, mach das", freute sic Martin schon.

"Und du bist heute Abend also unterwegs, ja?"

"Ja, bei nem Kumpel."

"Dann bekommst du ja gleich zweimal hintereinander so wenig Schlaf. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern so lange wach gehalten hab."

"Das ist nicht schlimm, es war schön. Beides, das Spiel, und das Telefonieren."

"Das Spiel ging so, aber das Telefonat war schön. Sehr schön", sagte Kevin.

Martin lächelte ihn an. "Das war es wirklich."

"Ich fand übrigens auch die Brief sehr schön", sagte Kevin.

Sofort nickte Martin, "ja, das hat wirklich Spaß gemacht. Und Lenny hat die Extraportion Süßigkeiten ziemlich genossen."

Kevin grinste. "Stimmt. Allerdings hält er uns wohl für ziemlich... seltsam."

"Große Brüder sind immer seltsam", lachte Martin.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob Lenny das beruhigend findet. Außerdem wüsste er zu gern, was wir uns da geheimnisvolles Schreiben", lachte Kevin.

"Das ist aber auch ne neugierige Nase, der Kleine", meinte Martin.

Kevin grinste. "Ich kann ihn schon verstehen. Nur Briefträger spielen und nicht gesagt bekommen, was da drin steht. ich wär auch neugierig."

"Das Schicksal aller Briefträger, oder?"

"Aber Lenny ist ja eher... unfreiwilliger Briefträger", lachte Kevin.

"Wieso?", fragte Martin scheinheilig. "Immerhin wird er gut bezahlt."

"Er ist halt mein Bruder und deshalb sehr wissbegierig", sagte Kevin.

Martin lachte auf, biss dann aber einfach von seinem Bagel ab - und lächelte Kevin dann einfach ab. Kevin hätte bei diesem Lächeln fast geseufzt und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch verstärkte sich weiter. Martin war einfach... toll!

"Träumst du oder hast du keinen Hunger?" fragte Martin.

"Ähm... sorry", murmelte Kevin und biss wieder ab. Der Bagel schmeckte sehr gut, daran lag es nicht. Nur an Martin, der einfach... interessanter war.

"Und was machst du heute noch so?" fragte Martin.

"Nichts mehr, hatte heute morgen ja Regeneration, danach ist immer frei. Auch in englischen Wochen."

"Und was machst du mit der vielen freien Zeit?"

"Genießen mal zu Hause zu sein. Ausruhen - hab letzte Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen."

"Verständlich", sagte Martin.

"Aber das gestern, das Telefonieren - das hat gut getan. Danke dafür."

Martin lächelte sofort. "Wir Schalker helfen doch immer gern", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern.

"Selbst uns Dortmundern."

"Naja... eigentlich nur einem Dortmunder", meinte Martin.

"Solange ich dieser Dortmunder bin..."

Martin lachte leise. "Wer sollte es denn sonst sein? So viele andere Dortmundspieler kenn ich nicht."

Wieder lächelte Kevin ihn an. Das Kribbeln im Bauch hörte schon gar nicht mehr auf. Martin warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und seufzte. "Muss gleich zurück ins Büro..."

"Oh - schade."

"Ja, find ich auch."

"Dann... wollen wir das wiederholen? Also - hier, oder was anderes?"

"Ich würde dich gern wieder sehen", sagte Martin. "Und ich fänds schön, wenn wir das nächste Mal nicht so unter Zeitdruck stehen."

Kevin lächelte ihn an, genau das wünschte er sich auch. "Dann am besten abends?"

"Sehr gern."

"Wann hast du Zeit?"

"Das müsste wohl eher ich dich fragen, oder?"

"Meine Termine abends kennst du. Vor den Spielen. Also morgen - und Samstagabend ist dann auch doof."

"Ok, also gehts frühestens am Sonntag."

"Ja, genau. Leider."

"Wir können dann gern den Sonntag ins Auge fassen", sagte Martin.

"Schön. Worauf hast du Lust?"

"Hm... ich glaube da steht noch ne Einladung von dir im Raum. Mit was selbstgekochtem", grinste Martin.

"Ja, stimmt", nickte Kevin. "Das ist eine gute Idee. Mal sehen, obs essbar wird."

"Was ist es denn?" fragte Martin neugierig.

"Lass dich überraschen.", grinste Kevin. Er würde wieder die Bolognesesauce machen.

"Na gut", sagte Martin. "Soll ich diesmal denn was mitbringen? Was zu trinken oder so?"

"Nein, die Konditionen sind wie beim letzten Mal. Wobei - weglaufen gilt nicht mehr!"

"Keine Angst. Und Beschimpfungen gibts auch nicht."

"Dann ist gut", grinste Kevin. "Dann komm einfach vorbei. Aber... wir telefonieren doch vorher hoffentlich noch mal."

"Natürlich! Allerdings wirst du mich wieder an der Haltestelle abholen müssen. Ich weiß nämlich noch nicht, wo du wohnst."

"Klar, mach ich, versprochen."

"Dann mal los", meinte Martin. "Ich muss zurück ins Büro."

Kevin nickte und stand schon mal auf. "Nicht, dass du noch Ärger kriegst."

"Ein paar Minuten sieht niemand so eng, aber ich hab nachher noch einen Termin bei einem Mietshaus, für das unsere Firma zuständig ist, und da sollte ich schon pünktlich sein", grinste Martin und stand ebenfalls auf.

"Dann... ähm..."

"Bring ich dich noch zu deinem Wagen", meinte Martin zwinkernd.

Kevin strahlte ihn an und nickte. "Wenn du magst, fahr ich dich dann noch zum Büro."

"Ok", lachte Martin. "Sind zwar nur ein paar Schritte, aber ich nehm das Angebot gern an."

Kevin strahlte und ging zum Ausgang, dicht gefolgt von Martin.

"Mein Wagen parkt gleich bei der Schule", sagte Kevin zu Martin.

"Okay, das ist gut, das liegt auf dem Weg."

Kevin lächelte und wenig später waren sie an seinem Wagen angekommen. Es war ein großer BMW, und war es ihm eben noch cool vorgekommen, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee war.

"Schickes Auto", sagte Martin. "So einen wollte ich auch immer mal haben."

"Ist nicht der Hauptgrund Fußball zu spielen, aber nett."

"Kann ich gut verstehen", nickte Martin und stieg ein. Er lehnte sich gleich zurück und bewunderte den Wagen auch jetzt noch einmal. Er war ja auch toll, Ledersitze und ziemlich umfangreiche Ausstattung.

"Also, wo muss ich lang?" fragte Kevin.

"Geradeaus weiter, dann links." Kevin nickte und fuhr los. Die Fahrt war wirklich nur kurz, was beide bedauerten.

"Also... dann telefonieren wir morgen?" fragte Martin.

"Gern", nickte Kevin, auch wenn er gern schon früher mit ihm telefoniert hätte. Aber Martin war heute Abend ja auf einer Party, hatte also keine Zeit für ihn.

"Also dann... bis morgen. Und viel Spaß heute."

"Danke", lächelte Martin. "Bis morgen Kevin."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Kevin - und sah Martin nach, bis der im Eingang eines Bürogebäudes verschwand. Dann fuhr er seufzend nach Hause zurück.

Das war eigentlich nur ein kurzes Treffen, aber schon das alleine ließ es heftig kribbeln. Martin war einfach toll - und das, obwohl er Schalker war. Und das brachte ihn wieder zum eigentlichen Problem. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass auch Martin ihn toll fand, mit ihm flirtete. Aber... er war Schalker. Konnte er das? Mit einem Schalker nicht nur befreundet, sondern auch zusammen zu sein? Oder würde es zu schwer werden, nicht immer auf dem Verein des anderen herumzuhacken?

Er wusste es einfach nicht. Dann de nächste Frage - war er bereit es zu versuchen? Auch das wusste er nicht. Also weiter: Was würde passieren, wenn es schief ging? Vermutlich das selbe wie immer. Es würden die Fetzen fliegen und sich in Zukunft aus dem Weg gehen.

Aber was hätte er dann verloren? Einen Mann, mit dem er gerade begann sich anzufreunden. Das wäre schade, aber ein Risiko, dass er eingehen konnte, oder? Allerdings musste er auch immer daran denken, dass er Martin noch kaum kannte und wusste nicht, ob er ihm vertrauen konnte. Er war Profi und wollte was mit einem Mann anfangen, das war... gefährlich. Zumal, wenn der Mann ein Schalker war.

Wenn es schief lief, konnte Martin das zur Rache nutzen. Nur - würde Martin das tun? Er wohnte in Dortmund, arbeitete hier, seine Kollegen waren Dortmunder. Da musste man doch tolerant sein, oder? Ein bisschen Neckerei, nicht mehr.

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf und stellte fest, dass er nicht den Weg zu sich nach Hause eingeschlagen hatte, sondern unwillkürlich den zu Mats. Der hatte schließlich Erfahrung mit dieser... vereinsübergreifenden Verbindung, auch wenn die Vorzeichen bei ihm natürlich ganz anders waren.

Benni und er waren schon befreundet, bevor er nach Dortmund gekommen war, aber sie lebten mit der Rivalität und neckten sich auch immer mal. Sie hatten ja sogar schon Interviews über ihre Freundschaft gegeben.

Wenig später stand er vor Mats' Wohnung und klingelte. "Kevin", begrüßte Mats ihn erstaunt. "Ich dachte du hast ein heißes Date."

"Mein Date muss wieder arbeiten. War doch nur die Mittagspause."

"Armer Kerl", lächelte Mats und ließ ihn in die Wohnung. "Aber dann hast du zum Glück schon gegessen, es ist nämlich nichts mehr da."

"Deswegen bin ich ja auch nicht da."

"Magst du was trinken?"

"Gern", nickte Kevin und ging ungefragt schon mal weiter ins Wohnzimmer. Wenig später kam Mats mit einer Flasche Apfelschorle und zwei Gläsern zu ihm.

"Danke", lächelte Kevin ihn an.

"Also, dann erzähl mal, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt", sagte Mats.

"Geht das?", fragte Kevin ohne weitere Erklärung.

"Was meinst du?"

"Na, das mit uns. Oder euch. Also - einem Schalker und einem Dortmunder."

Mats zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Naja... Benni und ich sind jetzt über drei Jahre zusammen. Ich würde sagen, es klappt hervorragend."

"Und bei Martin und mir? Ich meine mal, vorausgesetzt, das wird was."

"Ich kenn deinen Martin doch gar nicht. Aber warum sollte es nicht klappen?"

"Naja, weil er halt Schalker ist. Was, wenn es schief läuft. Dann hat er mich in der Hand."

"Hältst du ihn denn für so einen Typ?"

"Nein, aber... ich weiß es ja nicht."

Mats seufzte. "Ich kann dir da keinen guten Rat geben Kevin. Bei Benni und mir liegt die Situation ja ganz anders. Es gibt die Gefahr nicht, dass einer den anderen verraten könnte."

Kevin seufzte leise. Klar konnte Mats ihm nichts raten, aber irgendwie hatte er da doch gehofft.

"Lass es langsam angehen Kevin. Lernt euch kennen", sagte Mats. "Und vor allem, denk nicht immer daran, dass Martin Schalker ist. Das ist doch völlig egal. Du willst nicht mit dem Verein zusammen sein, sondern mit Martin."

Ganz leicht nickte Kevin, vermutlich hatte Mats recht.

"Oder du kannst ihn mir vorstellen und ich nehm ihn ins Kreuzverhör", bot Mats grinsend an.

"Oder sollte das dein Schlumpf machen?"

"Meinst du Benni ist netter zu ihm?" fragte Mats lachend.

"Ja, oder... naja, vielleicht doch du. Oder ihr beide."

"Der arme Kerl, willst ihm gleich uns beide auf den Hals hetzen", grinste Mats.

"Na, Benni ist ja einer von seinen Schlümpfen."

"Ach Kevin, hör einfach auf dein Herz", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Dann also... ja?"

"Das du wirklich drüber nachdenkst, was mit einem Schalkefan anzufangen", grinste Mats.

"Naja... ja, schon... aber er wohnt ja in Dortmund."

"Und du willst ihn bekehren, ja?"

"Quatsch. Der darf weiter Schalker bleiben. Solange... naja, ist halt schön mit ihm..."

"Du hast dich doch eigentlich schon längst entschieden, oder?" fragte Mats sanft.

"Ich glaub ja...", murmelte Kevin. "Er kommt Sonntag zu mir. Zum Essen."

"Neuer Versuch, ja? Find ich gut. Und deine Sauce hat super geschmeckt, damit machst du also nichts verkehrt."

"Dann kann ich ihm ja berichten, dass ein Schlumpf schon mal probegegessen hat."

Mats nickte. "Ich will den jungen Mann aber dann auch bald kennenlernen, verstanden. Auch wenn ich ihn nicht ins Kreuzverhör nehmen muss. Muss ja gucken, mit was für Leuten du dich da triffst", grinste Mats breit.

"Du hast damit ja angefangen!"

"Wie, ich hab angefangen?"

"Dich mit nem Schalker zusammenzutun."

"Und hats mir geschadet?"

"Hin und wieder…", grinste Kevin.

Mats schnaubte. "Frecher Kerl. Sei froh, dass Benni nicht da ist und das gehört hat."

"Du verpetzt mich sowieso!, lachte Kevin.

"Ich könnte mich überreden lassen nichts zu sagen, wenn du mich heute Abend ins Kino begleitest", sagte Mats grinsend. "Benni spielt ja schon morgen Abend, der ist also heute schon im Hotel und ich hab keine Lust allein zu sein."

"Ich als Benni-Ersatz? Aber nur, wenn du nicht auf den Schalkeschal bestehst!"

"Keine Angst. Ich werd dich auch nicht im Dunkeln küssen oder so", versprach Mats.

"Okay, dann komm ich mit. Welcher Film?"

"Wollen wir das spontan entscheiden? Hinfahren und gucken, was uns gefällt?"

"Ist okay."

"Schön", sagte Mats. "Und bis dahin? Ich mein, ist ja grad erst Mittag vorbei..."

"Keine Ahnung... noch raus?"

"Hm... was können wir bei dem Wetter denn machen?" fragte Mats. "Ist ja nicht grad warm draußen."

"Hm - dann nicht raus? Aber was dann?"

Mats lachte leise. "Wir sind schon zwei trübe Tassen. Kaum sind unsere Männer nicht erreichbar, wissen wir nichts mit uns anzufangen."

Kevin lächelte leicht. Martin war nicht sein Mann, er konnte nur hoffen, dass er es irgendwann einmal wurde. Und dennoch fühlte sich der Gedanken gut an.

"Bisschen Zocken?" schlug Mats vor.

"Besser als raus", nickte Kevin.

"Dann los", sagte Mats und stand auf um ein paar Spiele zu holen und die Playstation anzuschalten.

Bis zum Abend zockten sie, dann fuhren sie los zum Kino. Sie entschieden sich für einen Action-Film, bei dem sie gut abschalten konnten. Sogar Kevin dachte in der Zeit mal nicht an Martin und das Schalke-Problem.

Erst am nächsten Mittag stand Martin wieder im Vordergrund: Kurz bevor er zum Training und der anschließenden Abfahrt los musste, kam Lenny auf ihn zugelaufen. "Hey", sagte Kevin überrascht. "Hast du einen Brief für mich?"

"Ja, soll ich dir unbedingt noch geben", zog er ein etwas zerquetschtes Päckchen aus dem Ranzen.

"Hast du damit Fußball gespielt?" fragte Kevin.

"Nein, ich war doch ganz vorsichtig!"

Kevin lachte leise. "Na dann... warte, ich hol dir deine Schokolade."

Schnell bezahlte Kevin seinen Bruder und nahm das Päckchen entgegen. Es fühlte sich weich an. Neugierig ging er zu seinem Wagen, setzte sich hinters Steuer und riss dann das Paket auf.

Etwas blau-weißes lag darin, das er gleich herauszog. Es war ein... Schalkewaschlappen. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte er ihn entsetzt fallengelassen, aber das hatte sich geändert. Jetzt war er nur noch verwundert, als er das Frotteeding in der Hand hielt - und den dazugehörigen Brief herausholte.

"Hallo Kevin,  
irgendwie haben mir unsere Brief gefehlt und da du ja heute ins Hotel reist, schicke ich dir ein kleines Reisegeschenk. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Einzelzimmer, sonst wirst du wohl ein paar lustige Fragen beantworten müssen;-)  
Auf jeden Fall hast so so etwas Vernünftiges in Königsblau dabei, das Dir bestimmt Glück bringt. Wenn auch wohl nicht in der Kabine.  
Also ruf mich an, wenn du Zeit hast und dir langweilig ist.  
Martin."

Kevin lächelte trotz des blau-weißen Dings in seiner Hand. Das würde er machen, auf jeden Fall! Allerdings würde er sich hüten, das Teil aus der Tasche zu nehmen. Wenn jemand das zufällig sah! Nein, viel zu gefährlich. So etwas hatte noch nicht einmal Mats dabei!

Außer natürlich Mats versteckte es auch in seiner Tasche, dachte Kevin grinsend. Es würde ihn nicht wundern.

Er sah auf seine Uhr und fluchte leise. Er musste los fahren. Vermutlich würde er also er im Hotel dazukommen, sich bei Martin zu melden. Nach dem Abschlusstraining und der anschließenden Fahrt ins Hotel. Also erst in einer halben Ewigkeit.

Es fiel ihm schwer so lange zu warten, und so drängelte er Leo, mit dem er sich wieder das Zimmer teilte, endlich fertig zu werden. "Boah du bist aber heute echt ne Landplage", sagte Leo.

"Will noch telefonieren", erzählte Kevin nur.

"Schon klar. Deine neue Freundin scheint dich ja fest im Griff zu haben."

Kevin lachte leise. Wenn es sich herumsprach, dass er eine Freundin hatte - es konnte ihm schlechteres passieren.

"Na dann viel Spaß", sagte Leo grinsend und ließ ihn allein. Erleichtert atmete er auf - und wählte Martins Nummer.

"Ah du hast mein neues Attentat überlebt", meldete sich Martin lachend.

"Hab ich - war aber knapp! Stell dir vor, ich hätte das während der Fahrt aufgemacht - das war recht riskant, mir das zu schicken."

Martin lachte. "Na komm, ist doch ein hübscher Waschlappen. Und so flauschig und weich."

"So lange ich die Augen zumache", knurrte Kevin, lachte dann aber doch. "Ich muss aber gestehen - ich werde ihn nicht auspacken können. Wir haben keine Einzelzimmer."

"Echt nicht?" fragte Martin erstaunt.

"Nein, nicht im Verein. Und das ist auch gut so, allein wärs echt langweilig. Und Leo - Bittencourt - schnarcht nicht mal!"

"Mhm", machte Martin und klang irgendwie nicht wirklich begeistert. "Aber getrennte Betten habt ihr schon, oder?"

"Eifersüchtig?", rutschte es Kevin heraus, und sofort biss er sich auf die Lippen - und lachte etwas gezwungen.

"Und wenn es so wäre?" fragte Martin nach einem Moment des Zögerns.

Kevin schluckte, so eine deutliche Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet. Und was sollte er darauf antworten? Er schluckte - und schwieg, und dachte krampfhaft über eine Antwort nach. "Das... das würde mich freuen. Aber du hättest keinen Grund dazu."

"Das... das sollten wir glaub ich nicht am Telefon besprechen, hm?" fragte Martin leise.

Sofort schüttelte Kevin den Kopf. "Nein, sollten wir nicht. Aber..." Kevin lächelte leicht. "Wenn du magst, können wir es gleich morgen... besprechen."

"Ich dachte du wolltest dich morgen nach dem Spiel ausruhen."

"Ich würde uns nichts kochen, aber... ich würde mich freuen, wenn du kommen würdest."

"Schön. Dann sehen wir uns morgen Abend."

"Ich freu mich drauf", flüsterte Kevin, lauter sprechen konnte er nicht. Wie gut, dass Martin das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch nicht hören konnte.

"Ich mich auch, Kevin", wisperte Martin zurück.

"Dann... bis morgen."

"Bis morgen..."

Es dauerte ein wenig bis Martin schließlich auflegte. Kevin ließ das Handy langsam sinken. Er merkte selbst, dass er dämlich grinste, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Martin... war eifersüchtig. Deutlicher konnte er es doch gar nicht ausdrücken! Also hatte er sich nicht getäuscht und Martin war interessiert. Martin hatte mit ihm geflirtet. Und er wollte mehr als nur ein bisschen flirten, denn sonst würde er ja nicht eifersüchtig werden. Und morgen würden sie sich sehen und... darüber reden, dachte Kevin grinsend.

Viel mussten sie nicht mehr bereden, lächelte Kevin, das wichtigste war schon gesagt. Wie sollte er jetzt nur die nächsten Stunden überleben? Frisch verliebt - und mit diesem Prickeln und Kribbeln im Bauch? Und ohne mit Martin darüber reden zu können?

Das war nicht fair. Die ganze Nacht und dann morgen noch den Tag mit dem Spiel gegen Hannover. Das war eine Ewigkeit! Er wollte Martin jetzt sehen, jetzt mit ihm reden - aber nicht nur am Telefon!

"Scheiße", brummte Kevin.

Konnte er nicht einfach hier aus dem Hotel abhauen? Oder Martin reinschmuggeln? Er musste über sich selbst lachen, als er sich vorstellte, wie er mit Martin hier saß, der am besten im blauen Trikot, und einer der Kollegen hier reinkam! Vermutlich würde der arme Kerl umfallen vor Schock!

Naja, dann hätten sie wieder Ruhe, überlegte Kevin mit einem Grinsen. Kevin schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er war offenbar wirklich nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig. Bis morgen Abend war es gar nicht mehr so lange hin, das würde er schon noch aushalten. Vielleicht würde er sich ja wieder mit Mats zusammentun, um die Zeit zu überstehen. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Er schnappte sich Handy und Schlüsselkarte und ging zu Mats Zimmer.

Der war glücklicherweise ebenfalls alleine und empfing Kevin mit einem Grinsen. "Du siehst aus, als hättest du was genommen", lachte Mats. "Nettes Telefonat gehabt?"

"Ja", strahlte Kevin ihn an. "Martin... ähm... das wird wohl was."

"Ich hab nie dran gezweifelt."

"Er hat mich gefragt, ob er auf Leo eifersüchtig sein sollte", erzählte Kevin ohne auf das zu hören, was Mats gesagt hatte.

Mats lachte. "Auch noch besitzergreifend dein Schlumpf. Aber so sind sie nun mal."

"Mein Schlumpf", wiederholte Kevin leise.

"Ja, dein Schlumpf. Jetzt bin ich endlich nicht mehr der einzige mit Königsblauem Anhängsel."

Leise lachte Kevin. "Schlumpfanhänger."

"Ist dir klar, dass du lächelst, obwohl wir über Schalke reden?" fragte Mats. "Das ist ne Premiere."

"Wie ekelhaft", lachte Kevin.

"Ja total."

Kevin lächelte nur leicht, als er jetzt wieder an Martin dachte.

"Und wie willst du mit dem Dauergrinsen heute Nacht schlafen?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Das geht auch mit Grinsen."

"Ich glaub das wird den armen Leo ganz schön erschrecken."

"Noch mehr würde ihn der Waschlappen erschrecken, den Lenny heute mitgebracht hat", lachte Kevin.

"Waschlappen?"

"Ja. Ein Reisegeschenk. Aber ich muss es nicht in der Kabine benutzen."

"Schade, das hätte ich ja zu gern gesehen."

"Da musst du mit anfangen - du hast doch bestimmt mehr blaue Sachen."

"Ja... Benny ist da sehr großzügig mit seinen Mitbringseln. Aber ich räche mich auch immer wieder."

"Das ist endlich mal ein Grund im Fanshop zu stöbern", grinste Kevin. "Und wir haben so schöne Sachen!"

"Klar! Allein mit Emma kannst du ja so viele süße Sachen machen. Eine kleine Emma begleitet Benny auch immer auf allen Reisen."

"Echt?", fragte Kevin nach und setzte eine Emma gleich auf seine Einkaufsliste. Auch, wenn Martin sich bestimmt mit diesem Erwin da rächen würde. "Und was hast du dabei?"

Mats sah zur Tür und stand dann auf. "Wehe du erzählst das jemandem", sagte er und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche.

Zum Vorschein kam ein ziemlich süßer Teddybär mit blauem Strickpulli, auf dem das Schalke-Emblem aufgestickt war. "Oh", machte Kevin und lächelte. "Der ist... süß."

"Ja ist er", sagte Mats. "Sogar dieser blöde blaue Pulli ist süß."

"Ja, und... weich."

"Wenn ich mit Schmelle oder Neven auf einem Zimmer bin, dann darf er auch bei mir im Bett schlafen", sagte Mats mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Die anderen müssen das nicht unbedingt wissen."

"Nein, das würde bloß komische Gedanken geben."

"Eben und das brauch ich vor nem Spiel nicht."

"Aber du hast ihn dabei, und das zählt."

"Natürlich. Ist schließlich ein Geschenk von Benni", meinte Mats mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Ich würde ein Reisegeschenk von Martin auch nie zu Hause lassen."

"Damit sitzen wir dann jetzt wohl im gleichen Boot", lachte Mats.

"Ich fürchte. Gott, ich mit einem Schalker!

"Wo die Liebe hinfällt, Kevin."

"Ja, das fürchte ich auch..." Kevin lächelte. "Aber Martin ist toll. Das Essen gestern... das war schön. Und das Telefonieren... er hat tolle Augen, so blau... fast das Schalke-Blau."

"Lass das mal niemanden hören. Dass du das Schalke-Blau toll findest", grinste Mats. "Und wann stellst du mir deinen Schlumpf vor?"

"Wir... wir treffen uns morgen nach dem Spiel - er kommt dann gleich zu mir."

"Guter Plan, dann habt ihr auch gleich noch den ganzen Sonntag für euch. Bis auf die Regeneration, aber die dauert ja nicht lange."

"Ich... ich hab noch gar nicht so weit gedacht", gab Kevin zu.

"Echt nicht?"

"Nein. Ich mein... wir haben noch gar nicht richtig darüber gesprochen, also über uns. Und das wollten wir morgen machen."

"Das heißt, ihr sitzt ganz schüchtern auf dem Sofa und redet nur?" fragte Mats grinsend. "Kein Händchenhalten oder sonstige Berührungen? Und dann geht Martin brav vor zehn Uhr nach Hause?"

Kevin schnaubte. "Sicher nicht. Aber... ich hab halt noch nicht drüber nachgedacht, was... danach wird."

"Lasst es auf euch zukommen. Der Abend wird eh viel schöner, wenn man nichts plant und es einfach geschehen lässt."

Kevin lächelte. "Wird sowieso schön."

"Klar wirds das. Die erste Tage, wenn man frisch verliebt ist, sind sowieso die schönsten."

Kevin lächelte leicht, ja, genauso fühlte es sich an. Frisch verliebt, und mit dem Wissen, dass es Martin genauso ging!

"Wollen wir noch ein bisschen Fernsehen gucken? Hab keine Lust mehr runter zu den anderen zu gehen", schlug Mats vor.

"Gibts denn was vernünftiges?", fragte Kevin, rutschte aber schon zurecht.

"Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwas werden wir schon finden", meinte Mats.

Er schaltete den Fernseher ein und blieb ein irgendeiner Serien hängen. Kevin sah sowieso nicht richtig zu, sondern dachte lieber an Martin. Als Marcel schließlich hochkam, verabschiedete sich Kevin und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer.


	22. Chapter 22

Das Spiel war toll gewesen, 3:1 gegen Hannover, und er selbst war mit sich zufrieden - mehr als das. Der Gedanke an Martin hatte ihn förmlich beflügelt. Endlich hatte er mal wieder durchgespielt und Kloppo hatte ihm danach bestätigt, dass er sehr zufrieden mit seiner Leistung war. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln fuhr er schließlich nach Hause.

Kaum war er zu Hause, rief er bei Martin an. "Hey", grüßte er ihn leise. "Hast du noch Lust zu kommen?"

"Ja klar", sagte Martin sofort. "Dann bist du schon zu Hause?"

"Gerade angekommen. Wie lange brauchst du?" Er wollte beileibe nicht sehnsüchtig klingen - aber er konnte es nicht unterdrücken.

"Ich kann in etwa 10 Minuten an der Bushaltestelle sein", sagte Martin. "Holst du mich ab oder beschreibst du mir den Weg zu dir?"

"Ich hol dich ab", versprach Kevin. "Bis gleich!" Er war wirklich aufgeregt! Zum Glück hatte er sich weder Schuhe noch Jacke ausgezogen, also konnte er gleich wieder los. Martin hatte zwar was von 10 Minuten gesagt, aber die paar Minuten würde er dann halt warten.

Es war angenehmer als nachher zu spät zu kommen - außerdem brauchte er ja auch ein wenig bis zur Haltestelle. Dort angekommen dauerte es dennoch noch etwas, bis Martin endlich um die Ecke bog. Betont cool kam Kevin auf ihn zu.

"Na du", begrüßte Martin ihn lächelnd. "Glückwunsch zum Sieg."

"Danke. Euch auch", wünschte Kevin und strahlte zurück.

"Ich hab im Ticker gelesen, dass du richtig gut gespielt hast", sagte Martin. "Und volle 90 Minuten durch."

Kevin lächelte, es war ein gutes Gefühl, dass Martin sein Spiel verfolgt hatte. "Ja, hat richtig Spaß gemacht."

"Trotz des schlechten Wetters?"

"Das Wetter ist total egal, wenn du da unten stehst, die Fans hörst, und spielen darfst", strahlte Kevin

"Vor allem bei Heimspielen, hm?"

"Klar, mit der Wand hinter dir... das ist der Wahnsinn!"

Martin lachte leise. "Wollen wir dann? Wird langsam ein bisschen kalt hier draußen."

"Ja, klar, komm mit", nickte Kevin und ging los, Martin an seiner Seite.

"Ich hab mich ja wirklich gewundert, wie schnell du zu Hause warst", sagte Matin. "Ihr müsst doch noch Auslaufen und so, oder?"

"Das ist nicht viel, nur ein paar Runden. Die richtige Regeneration ist ja erst morgen. Und ich... ich hab mich auch beeilt", gab Kevin zu.

Martin lächelte bei diesen letzten Worten.

"Na komm, dann bist du gleich im Warmen", drängte Kevin ein wenig. "Ich hab aber nichts da, also die Essenseinladung oder so, das ist heute schwierig."

"Wir können uns ja was bestellen", schlug Martin vor.

"Sollten wir", nickte Kevin.

"Bringt das deinen Ernährungsplan nicht durcheinander?"

"Ich bestell einfach einen kleinen Salat dazu", grinste Kevin. "Nein, das ist kein Problem. Nach Spielen gibts eh meist Nudeln, besonders in den englischen Wochen. Und da gibts ja viele Möglichkeiten."

"Gut, dann muss ich also kein schlechtes Gewissen habe, weil ich dir zum Bringdienst verführt hab", lachte Martin.

"Nein, keine Sorge. Wobei ich mich bei sowas gern verführen lasse."

"Dann kochst du also nicht immer?"

"Naja... meistens kocht schon meine Mutter", gab Kevin zu. "Für mich allein zu kochen ist doof, und Lenny freut sich, wenn ich mitessen. Naja, und oft essen wir nach dem Training auch zusammen:"

"Wohnst du noch zu Hause?" fragte Martin ein wenig erstaunt.

"Nein, nur... meine Eltern wohnen nebenan", erklärte Kevin. Er hatte erwartet, Martin wüsste das, aber offenbar hatte er nicht allzu intensiv gegoogelt. "Wir haben ein Doppelhaus, ich wollte nicht zu weit wegziehen, auch wegen Lenny nicht." Und weil es so einfach schön war.

"Praktisch", meinte Martin. "Ist immer jemand in der Nähe, der aufs Haus aufpasst und so."

Kevin nickte, froh, dass Martin das nicht irgendwie komisch auffasste. "Und wenn meine Eltern mal wegwollen, ist der Babysitter nebenan", grinste er.

Martin lachte. "Stimmt. Auch für deine Eltern sehr praktisch."

"Und da drüben ist es schon", deutete Kevin auf sein Haus. "Links ich, rechts meine Eltern."

"Ok, das ist echt nicht weit bis zur Haltestelle. Da hat Lenny ja echt Glück."

"Ja, das war aber glücklicher Zufall. Für dich ja auch", lächelte Kevin ihn an.

"Ein sehr, sehr glücklicher Zufall. Auch dass du deinen Bruder hingebracht hast."


	23. Chapter 23

Da konnte Kevin nur nickend zustimmen. "Also - links ich", wiederholte er und schloss die Tür auf.

"Das Haus eines echten Dortmunders", grinste Martin. "Wie aufregend!"

Kevin lachte. "Keine Sorge, ich hab es gewarnt, es darf - heute - keine Schalker fressen."

"Dein Haus frisst Schalker?", lachte Martin.

"Na, heute ja nicht", versprach Kevin.

"Beruhigend. Und Schalker-Entchen frisst das Haus auch nicht?"

"Nein, dem gehts gut", lächelte Kevin. "Also, komm rein - dir passiert schon nichts. Und wenn doch, darfst du dich beim Oberschlumpf beschweren."

"Beim Oberschlumpf?"

"Benni? Höwedes?", grinste Kevin.

Martin lachte auf. "Höwedes ist also der Oberschlumpf, sehr schön!"

"Für Papa Schlumpf ist er ja nun noch nicht alt genug."

Erneut lachte Martin. "Du spinnst Kevin."

"Vielleicht ein bisschen", meinte Kevin. Und das auch nur, weil er so nervös war. "Ähm - kommst du mit rein? Wohnzimmer ist links... magst du was trinken?"

"Ja gern", sagte Martin und sah sich dabei neugierig um. Das Haus wirkte modern eingerichtet, aber gemütlich. Und teuer, das sah man auch, aber nicht protzig. Es war auf jeden Fall total anders, als er sich das Haus von Kevin Großkreutz vorgestellt hätte.

"Und was möchtest du trinken?", fragte Kevin nach, als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

"Was hast du denn da?" fragte Martin.

"Säfte, Cola, Wasser... kann dir auch nen Tee machen, wenn dir noch kalt ist..."

"Saft wäre toll", sagte Martin lächelnd.

"Kommt", versprach Kevin und verschwand in der Küche um Gläser und Apfel- und Orangensaft zu holen, dazu noch eine Flasche Wasser.

Martin sah sich inzwischen weiter im Wohnzimmer an, betrachtete das DVD- und Playstationregal und die Bilder, die an der Wand hingen. Hier kam dann auch wirklich der Borusse in Kevin durch. Da hing ein Trikot in einem Bilderrahmen, neben Bildern der letzten beiden Meisterschaften und des Pokalsiegs. Jubelbilder, auf denen man sah und spürte, wie glücklich die Spieler da gewesen waren. Und die Fans, die den Platz gestürmt hatten. Als Schalkefan hatte er die Spiele und Feiern natürlich boykottiert, deshalb war er jetzt um so neugieriger.

"War toll", hörte er auf einmal Kevin neben sich, und er zuckte leicht zusammen.

"Das glaube ich dir", sagte Martin.

"Ich hoffe, wir dürfen bald mal wieder..."

"Eine Chance habt ihr ja noch", sagte Martin.

"Ja, wir tun unser Bestes den Pott auch zu holen. Champions League... das wär der Wahnsinn", träumte Kevin.

"Und wir Schalker beißen uns in den Hintern", grinste Martin.

"Ihr dürft gerne zweiter werden."

"Also ich würd ja auch schon mal gern wieder nen Titel gewinnen", meinte Martin. "Der Pokalsieg war ja schon ganz nett, aber es könnte ruhig mal wieder passieren."

"Ja, ihr könnt dann irgend so einen Vorbereitungscup haben", lächelte Kevin ihn an. "Also, was magst du jetzt trinken?" Er deutete auf den Tisch, auf dem jetzt die Getränke standen.

"Ich nehm O-Saft", sagte Martin lächelnd.

"Kommt sofort", nickte Kevin und reichte ihm ein Glas, er selbst nahm Wasser.

"Du hast ne schöne Wohnung", sagte Martin.

"Oh - danke", machte Kevin erstaunt. "Schön, dass es dir gefällt."

"Zeigst du mir den Rest auch noch?" fragte Martin neugierig.

Kevin nickte leicht. "Komm mit." Er führte Martin zunächst in die Küche, zeigte unten noch das kleine Bad und den Blick in den Garten. Dann gingen sie hoch in das etwas... privatere Reich. Das Badezimmer zeigte er zuerst. "Das... das ist ja...", fing Martin an und lachte dann auf. Neben der blau-weißen Ente im Schwimmring stand jetzt eine passende dicke Biene, die schwamm und ebenfalls einen Schwimmring trug.

"Konnte die Ente ja schlecht alleine lassen", grinste Kevin. "Und die beiden verstehen sich erstaunlich gut!“

"Spinner", grinste Martin nur und schüttelte mit einem Grinsen den Kopf. Dann fuhr Kevin mit seinem Rundgang fort: "... Gästezimmer... Schlafzimmer... Lennys Zimmer..."

"Lennys Zimmer? Ach, hat er ne Verbindungstür in beide Häuser?"

Kevin lachte. "Aber keine Sorge, ich kann sie abschließen."

"Das ist in der Tat beruhigend."

Schlagartig fing es wieder in Kevins Bauch an zu kribbeln

"Wirklich schön das Haus", sagte Martin. "Und hast du die Möbel und so allein ausgesucht?"

"Zum Teil, manchmal war Mats auch mit, oder Schmelle... die Küche, für die ist meine Mutter verantwortlich."

"Ha, das kenn ich!" lachte Martin. "Als meine Mutter zum ersten Mal bei mir zu Besuch war, hat sie sofort die Küche unter die Lupe genommen und mich danach ernsthaft gefragt, wie ich bis jetzt überlebt hatte. Und am nächsten Tag durfte ich dann mit ihr Einkaufen. Das war kein Spaß, sag ich dir! Und ich hab Sachen zu Hause, von denen weiß ich nicht mal den Namen!"

Auch Kevin lachte auf. "Das haben Mütter wohl so an sich. Ich hab hier immer Obst stehen in Mengen, die kaum jemand essen kann. Aber Lenni hilft mir dabei."

"Aber immerhin hast du dann immer was da, wenn du spät nach Hause kommst und noch Hunger hast."

"Ja, das Obst, oder ich schleich mich heimlich rüber und guck, was es drüben so zum Mittag gab", lachte Kevin.

"Zwei Kühlschränke", sagte Martin. "Das ist großartig. Und der bei deinen Eltern ist bestimmt gut gefüllt."

"Sie können ja ihre Söhne nicht verhungern lassen", lachte Kevin.

"Jetzt bin ich grad ein bisschen neidisch", grinste Martin. "Ich bin schon mehr als einmal nach Hause gekommen und der Kühlschrank war leer."

"Kannst ja das nächste Mal hier vorbeikommen - wir finden dann schon was."

Martin lächelte ihn an. "Hört sich verlockend an", sagte er leise. Kevin erwiderte das Lächeln mit heftigem Herzklopfen. "Das ist also dein kleiner Palast", sagte Martin. "Ich hätte ja fast mit schwarz-gelb-gestrichenen Wänden gerechnet."

Kevin lachte auf. "Ich hatte es überlegt", gab er zu. "Aber schwarz auf Wänden sieht nicht aus."

"Wirkt zu düster", nickte Martin.

"Genau. Und zu grell."

"Irgendwie hab ich mir dein Haus trotzdem anders vorgestellt. So als Schalker hatte ich schon die schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Aber das hier ist... so normal."

"Enttäuscht?", fragte Kevin nach.

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. "Im Gegenteil. Das Haus passt zu dem Kevin, den ich kennengelernt hab. Und der halt zufällig Dortmunder ist. Aber jeder hat ja so seine Fehler."

Das hörte sich gut an, fand Kevin. Wie irgendwie alles, was Martin sagte.

"Wenn du möchtest, dann kannst du das nächste Mal zu mir kommen und dir die Wohnung eines Schalkers angucken", meinte Martin zwinkernd.

"In königsblau? Mit Nasenmännchen in allen Ecken?"

"Nasenmännchen, also wirklich! Ein bisschen Respekt vor Erwin, bitte!"

"Mir fällt noch anderes ein, und das willst du nicht hören..."

Martin verdrehte die Augen. "Es ist gemein, dass ihr praktisch Biene Maja als Maskottchen habt. Wie soll man denn gemein zu Maja sein?"

Kevin lachte. "Maja ist Emmas Schwester. Aber du hast recht, Biene Maja oder Biene Emma sind beide süß."

"Du musst jedenfalls keine Angst haben, meine Wohnung ist auch Borussenfreundlich."

"Dann ist gut, dann kann ich mich mal zu dir trauen."

Martin lächelte leicht. "Und wie war die Nacht im Hotel so? Hat dieser... Leo sich benommen?"

Kevin lächelte leicht. Jetzt wurde es... ernst. - und hoffentlich schön. "Leo hat sich benommen, keine Sorge. Ist brav in seinem Bett geblieben."

"Das ist gut", sagte Martin leise.

Kevin überlegte krampfhaft, was er jetzt tun sollte. Was sollte er sagen? Wie sollte er reagieren? Immerhin erwartete Martin etwas - und er hatte keine Ahnung... auf einmal fühlte er etwas an seiner linken Hand. Als er seinen Blick herunterwandern ließ, sah er, wie er Martins Hand gegriffen hatte.

Martin sah unsicher aus, mindestens so unsicher wie Kevin sich fühlte. Aber er zog die Hand nicht weg, sondern schob im Gegenteil seine Finger zwischen Kevins. Also war es richtig die Hand zu greifen. So griff er ein wenig fester zu, nur ein wenig.

"Oh man", wisperte Martin kaum hörbar.

"Hm?"

"Du... das ist alles so unglaublich. Ich mein du bist Fußballer. Und Dortmunder...."

"Und du bist Schalker. Und Fan."

Martin nickte. "Ich hab Angst, dass ich Träume."

"Traum oder Alptraum?", versuchte Kevin einen Scherz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Tust du aber nicht."

"Wirklich nicht? Kneif mich."

Kevin schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Würd lieber was anderes tun..."

"Und was?"

Kevin öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, dann schloss er ihn wieder und lehnte sich leicht vor zu Martin. Martin holte zitternd Luft und schloss die Augen. Dann lehnte er sich ebenfalls leicht vor, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Kevin schmeckte einen ganz leichten Hauch von O-Saft auf Martins Lippen. Säuerlich und... sehr lecker.

Es war kein richtiger Kuss, sondern nur ein sanftes Berühren ihrer Lippen und trotzdem fühlte es sich großartig an. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen ,weil sie nicht gleich übereinander herfielen, sondern es erst einmal... abtasteten. Irgendwie tat es Kevin gut, dass Martin genauso unsicher war wie er selbst.

Einen Moment lang genoss er noch die Berührung, dann zog er sich vorsichtig zurück. Martin öffnete die Augen und sah Kevin an. Er lächelte leicht. Auch Kevin konnte nicht anders als lächeln.

"Das... war schön", wisperte Martin.

"Sehr schön", flüsterte Kevin kaum hörbar.

Martin lächelte stärker. Wieder fiel Kevin nichts Vernünftiges ein, was er sagen konnte, also küsste er Martin einfach noch einmal.

Diesmal fühlte er, wie Martin in den Kuss hinein lächelte. Und er selbst konnte nicht anders als lächeln.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns hinsetzen?" wisperte Martin gegen Kevins Lippen. "Du bist doch bestimmt müde vom Spiel."

"Unten.. oder hier?", fragte Kevin vorsichtig nach.

"Egal", meinte Martin lächelnd.

"Dann... gleich hier?" schlug Kevin mutig vor.

"Gern", sagte Martin.

"Dann... komm mit", lächelte Kevin und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

Kevin griff nach Martins Hand und führte ihn zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, in das sie vorhin nur ganz kurz geguckt hatten. Glücklicherweise war das Zimmer aufgeräumt, und das Bett gemacht.

"Und hier schläft ein Borusse also", meinte Martin grinsend. "Sogar in nem ganz normalen Bett."

"Und im Moment sogar ohne schwarz-gelber Bettwäsche", grinste Kevin.

"Dafür bin ich dir zutiefst dankbar."

"Wenn du aber unbedingt möchtest...?"

"Nein, bitte nicht!" lachte Martin.

"Okay, dann bleibt die hier drauf. Solange bei dir keine Schalke-Bettwäsche drauf ist."

"Ich würde sie einfach wechseln bevor du kommst", versprach Martin.

"Dann ist gut", grinste Kevin erleichtert. Und er war erleichtert - nicht nur wegen der Bettwäsche, sondern weil sie es irgendwie geschafft hatten.

Geredet hatten sie ja irgendwie immer noch nicht, aber das konnten sie ja in Ruhe machen. Das wichtigste war ja erstmal geklärt. Und es reichte ja auch, dass sie hier zusammen auf Kevins Bett saßen, sich an den Händen hielten und... ansahen.

"Also", sagte Martin leise und sah kurz auf ihre Hände.

"Hm?"

"Ich versuch das immer noch zu verstehen", sagte Martin. "Ich mein, dass man überhaupt jemanden an der Bushaltestelle trifft und sich... mehr als nett findet ist ja schon ein unglaublicher Zufall. Aber das hier! Ein Schalke Fan und ein Dortmunder Spieler..."

"Sag das bloß nicht weiter. Ich meine... schon allein, dass ich mit einem Schalker... befreundet bin. Und das mehr... das ist ja noch schlimmer."

"Keine Angst, ich muss ja auch meinen Ruf denken", meinte Martin mit einem Zwinkern. "Außerdem... muss das hier ja eh unter uns bleiben, oder?"

Kevin nickte leicht. "Alles andere wär... ne Katastrophe."

"Damit hab ich keine Erfahrung", sagte Martin leise.

Kevin sah ihn ernst an. "Es... es ist nicht ganz geheim", gab er dann zu. "Ein paar Mitspieler wissen Bescheid."

"Oh... ich... ich hätte eher gedacht, dass man sowas grad vor den Kollegen im Verein geheim hält."

"Einige Kollegen sind... Freunde", versuchte Kevin zu erklären. "Und die wissen dann schon bescheid."

"Scheint ja auch gut zu gehen, ist schließlich noch nie was nach außen gedrungen."

"Nein, die halten alle dicht."

"Und deine Eltern?"

"Die wissen auch bescheid. Anders... würd ichs gar nicht aushalten."

Martin lächelte leicht und drückte dabei Kevins Hand. "Und... hattest du keine Angst, dass ich irgendwie... na was verrate oder so?"

"Schon, ein bisschen. Aber ich mag mir deswegen nicht alles kaputt machen. Und... ich glaube, dass ich dir vertrauen kann."

"Kannst du", sagte Martin sofort.

Kevin lächelte leicht. "Das ist gut."

Martin drückte erneut Kevins Hand.

"Von dir wissen... alle?", fragte Kevin leise.

Martin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich stell mich nicht damit vor, aber wenn jemand fragt, sag ich schon die Wahrheit. Es war am Anfang ein bisschen schwierig von einigen Fans akzeptiert zu werden, weil wir Schwule offenbar noch weniger vom Fußball verstehen als Frauen, aber inzwischen hat sich auch das gelegt."

"Hm, das macht mir auch Hoffnung. Nicht, dass ich vorhätte mich sofort zu outen, aber ich habe nicht mehr so ganz große Angst davor. Man merkt, dass ich da langsam was ändert."

"Langsam", nickte Martin.

"Naja, und in der Mannschaft - da geht es. Die wichtigsten wissen Bescheid."

"Euer Heinzelmännchen an der Seitenlinie auch?" fragte Martin grinsend.

Kevin lachte leise. "Ja, das auch. Wobei... Heinzelmännchen passt irgendwie nicht so ganz. Eher... wildgewordenes Rumpelstilzchen."

"Ich wollte ja nur... diplomatisch sein", lachte Martin.

"Brauchst du nicht. Jürgen ist ein toller Trainer - mit einer Menge Emotionen, die manchmal auf der anderen Seite des Platzes noch gegen die Bande schwappen."

"Mir macht euer Trainer eher Angst", meinte Martin.

"Och nee, der ist harmlos. Ich hätte eher vor einigen von euren Trainern Angst..."

Martin lachte. "Ja ich geb zu, da waren schon ein paar... wilde Gesellen dabei."

"Das Wilde find ich gar nicht so schlimm, das haben wir ja selbst. Aber manche... sagen wir es so, ich würd mich nicht drum reißen unter Magath zu trainieren."

"Nee, nachdem was man so aus Wolfsburg gehört hat..."

"Bei euch war er doch auch schon. Und eins kann ich dir sagen - Benni hat ganz schon gestöhnt..."

"Naja jetzt haben wir aber eigentlich nen vernünftigen Trainer."

"Stimmt, der kommt einigermaßen ok rüber."

"Ich fänds auch mal ganz gut, wenn ein Trainer länger als ne Saison bleibt", grinste Martin. "Bei diesen ständigen Wechseln kommt man als Fan ja kaum noch mit."

Kevin lachte. "Als Spieler auch nicht. Ich finds gut, dass Jürgen schon so lange bei uns ist - man weiß einfach, was er will."

Martin lächelte sanft.

Schlagartig wurde Kevin ebenfalls ruhiger und sah ihn an.

"Ich finds schön mit dir", wisperte Martin.

Zu der Ruhe gesellte sich jetzt auch das altbekannte Kribbeln. "Ja - ich auch", flüsterte Kevin.

Erneut drückte Martin Kevins Hand.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken lehnte sich Kevin wieder zu ihm und küsste ihn leicht. Sofort erwiderte Martin den Kuss, hielt ihn dabei aber weiter sehr sanft und leicht.

Das war Kevin mehr als recht, er wollte es langsam angehen lassen und jeden Schritt genießen.

Schließlich löste sich Martin von Kevins Lippen. "Tut mir leid, dass zerstört jetzt total die Stimmung, aber... ich hab Hunger", grinste er.

"Wollten wir nicht was Leckeres bestellen?"

Kevin lachte leise. "Gute Idee. Wollen wir dafür wieder runtergehen? Unten sind die Flyer."

"Dann sollten wir runter gehen", nickte Martin.

Kevin stand auf, ließ dabei aber Martins Hand nicht los, sondern zog ihn einfach mit sich.

"Hast du auf was bestimmtes Hunger?" fragte Kevin. "Asiatisch, Pizza...?"

"Ich bin Allesfresser", grinste Martin. "Aber du hattest was von Pasta gesagt?"

"Ich glaube, das hab ich erwähnt", grinste Kevin.

"Dann machen wir das doch", meinte Martin. "Du hast bestimmt einen guten Bringdienst an der Hand?"

Kevin nickte und zog den Flyer von der Pinnwand, bei dem er am häufigsten bestellte. "Der hier ist toll. Und vor allem liefern die immer schnell."

"Wichtiges Kriterium", grinste Martin und blickte mit in den Flyer.

"Ich nehm das hier", sagte Kevin und deutete auf ein Gericht mit Pilzen.

"Sieht gut aus..." Martin überlegte noch, entscheid sich dann für eine Lasagne.

Schnell rief Kevin an und gab die Bestellung auf. "Dauert ca. ne halbe Stunde."

"Gut, so lange halte ich es noch aus", grinste Martin.

"Sonst könnte ich dir auch ein paar Kekse anbieten, damit du nicht verhungerst", meinte Kevin.

"Ist lieb,aber lass mal. Ich sollte mir meinen Hunger für die Nudeln aufheben."

"Wir können ja schonmal für Besteck und Teller sorgen", meinte Kevin.  
Martin folgte ihm gleich in die Küche, wo sie schnell aufdeckten.

"So, Essen kann kommen", meinte Martin zwinkernd.

"Und bis das Essen kommt... machen wir es uns noch ein wenig gemütlich?", schlug Kevin vor.

"Sofa?" fragte Martin.

Kevin nickte nur und schob Martin vor sich her nach draußen. Sie setzten sich auf das große Sofa und sahen sich lächelnd an. Es war unfassbar, dass sie hier so zusammensaßen, fand Kevin. Ganz einfach zwei Menschen, die sich sehr gerne mochten. Hier saß kein Schalker auf dem Sofa, und kein Borusse, sondern nur Martin und Kevin.

Mats hatte ganz offenbar recht. Es zählte nicht, dass Martin Schalker war.  
Es zählte nur, dass er Martin war. Unwillkürlich lächelte Kevin ihn an.

"Du siehst ziemlich zufrieden aus", bemerkte Martin.

"Bin ich auch", nickte Kevin leicht. "Immerhin... bist du hier. Und es ist schön mit dir."

"Und das, obwohl ich Schalker bin", lächelte Martin.

"Das schaffe ich zu ignorieren", erwiderte Kevin das Lächeln.

"Dann darf ich dich weiter mit königsblauen Sachen versorgen?" fragte Martin.

"Wenn du die schicken schwarz-gelben Sachen annimmst?"

"Solange ich sie nicht in der Öffentlichkeit tragen muss", lachte Martin.

"Ich kann deine Sachen ja - leider - auch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit tragen", grinste Kevin breit.

"Oh ja, ich seh dir dein Bedauern an."

Kevin fiel in das Lachen ein, gelöst und fröhlich. Mit Martin, dem Schalker. Seinem Schalker Freund.


End file.
